Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D Sebastião
by Goldfield
Summary: 1938. Na pista da Cruz de Coronado, artefato que busca desde jovem, Indiana parte rumo a Portugal. Porém conhece uma interessante moça chamada Luzia, e junto com ela embarca numa aventura maior: a procura dos restos mortais do lendário rei D. Sebastião.
1. Prólogo

_**Indiana Jones**_

_E as Relíquias de D. Sebastião_

Prólogo

O logo da _Paramount_ surge na tela... E se transforma num monte de comida sobre um prato.

A mistura, que se assemelha a uma repugnante lavagem, é carregada por um rapaz de uniforme policial e quepe caquis, um cassetete pendurado ao cinto. Segue sozinho por um escuro e úmido corredor, ratos gordos fugindo para dentro de frestas no chão e buracos nas paredes conforme o humano se aproxima. Por pequenas aberturas no teto, alguns pálidos raios de sol logram penetrar naquele asqueroso ambiente.

O guarda pára diante de uma espessa e pesada porta de metal enferrujado no final do corredor, devidamente trancada. Depois de um longo bocejo, visto que não dormira bem na noite anterior, ele dá duas pacientes batidas na entrada do cárcere e, depois de alguns segundos sem resposta do lado de dentro, resolve ele mesmo abrir o pequeno buraco retangular na extremidade inferior, por onde costumavam ser entregues as refeições aos presos. Ele empurra o prato através da passagem e vai embora bocejando mais uma vez.

Dentro da cela de aproximadamente quatro metros por três, suja, fria e incômoda, desprovida de qualquer colchão ou superfície macia para dormir e com apenas um orifício no piso para as necessidades fisiológicas, um prisioneiro encara a comida com desgosto. Raivoso, desfere um decidido chute no prato, fazendo toda a gororoba voar ao redor, colorindo temporariamente as cinzas paredes da cadeia. E, desalentado, porém decidido a encontrar uma maneira de sair dali, o bravo doutor Jones dá um suspiro.

Não tinha idéia precisa de há quanto tempo estava ali. Fora encarcerado após ser desprovido de seus fiéis chapéu, jaqueta e chicote, vestindo agora uma camiseta imunda e rasgada, calças em não melhor condição e botas surradas. O que sobrara de sua agitada aventura na Serra dos Martírios, e com isso tudo já contava meses longe de casa e da universidade!

Indy senta-se bufando. Sua situação não era nada animadora. Confinado numa prisão política, incomunicável e tratado de forma pior que a um cão! Se não tivesse baixado a guarda, talvez não houvesse sido capturado pelas tropas do governo na pousada em Vila Nova dos Martírios, logo após a descida da serra. E sabia que seus algozes desejavam saber o que havia encontrado lá, e por qual razão travara feroz duelo armado com membros do Movimento Integralista no sertão. Sem dúvida uma história e tanto...

Perdido em meio a lembranças opacas devido à carestia e embrionários planos de fuga, Jones ouve passos no corredor e logo depois a porta da cela é destrancada e aberta. A figura de um soldado caqui aparece, informando ao prisioneiro num tom de voz que tenta impor autoridade:

-- O comandante quer vê-lo!

A contragosto, Indy levanta-se com cara fechada, é algemado e acompanha o guarda para fora.

_Brasil, 1938._

O prisioneiro foi conduzido até uma sala cujo aspecto não diferenciava muito do resto da construção, já que também era sombria e mal-cuidada. Sobre uma mesa havia alguns aparelhos de comunicação, como rádio e telégrafo, e um mapa do país numa parede, ao lado de um retrato do presidente Getúlio Vargas. Doutor Jones foi sentado e amarrado por dois guardas a uma cadeira velha que dava a impressão de que ia desmontar a qualquer momento sob o peso do arqueólogo, no centro do local. A alguns metros de distância, uma porta de ferro foi aberta rangendo, e o comandante surgiu, rígido e sempre enigmático. Indy sabia o nome dele, ouvira da boca de um dos vigias certo dia. Filinto Müller, homem na chefia da polícia política do atual governo brasileiro, que vinha mantendo relações amigáveis com a Alemanha de Hitler.

-- Boa tarde, doutor Jones! – saudou o recém-chegado num inglês carregado de sotaque.

-- Já é tarde? – riu o professor, irônico. – As paredes desta prisão me impedem de observar a trajetória do sol!

-- Eu gosto dessa sua personalidade, doutor... – sorrindo, Müller aparentava realmente se divertir com o estrangeiro. – Impulsiva, não tem medo de dizer o que lhe convém! Vamos ver se ainda a conserva intacta depois da nossa sessão de hoje...

Filinto era um homem aterrador, que causava temores até no corajoso e vivido Indiana. Usava terno bem arrumado e sua aparência ocultava bem a um desentendido sua índole de carrasco. Ele caminhou até a mesa, e só então Jones percebeu que ao lado do rádio havia uma pequena bandeja contendo alguns instrumentos metálicos. O interrogador apanhou um deles, mais precisamente um alicate de pontas duras, e então se virou de novo para o detento.

-- Ano passado eu visitei um homem ao qual muito admiro... – disse então, encarando Indy. – Heinrich Himmler. Aprendi algumas coisas com ele. Conhece-o?

-- Escória... Assim como você...

Müller desferiu um forte soco contra o arqueólogo, abalando seus dentes e fazendo sua boca sangrar. A fraqueza de seu corpo tornava a dor ainda maior, mas Jones não se deixaria abalar. Não era vencido assim tão fácil, e seu passado evidenciava isso.

-- Pela última vez, o que houve no Pará? – Filinto indagou, quase gritando.

-- Alguns dias ensolarados... Em outros choveu...

Mais um golpe, e o comandante ergueu a mão contendo o alicate. Indy fechou os olhos, esperando o pior. Todavia, nenhum de seus dentes foi arrancado, nem algum dedo ou orelha. Achando aquilo estranho, ouviu o ruído de algo sendo arrastado sobre o chão da sala. Permitindo-se voltar a enxergar, encontrou um pequeno forno a brasa próximo de si, trazido por um dos soldados, em cujo calor o interrogador começou a esquentar as pontas do alicate. Cerrando os dentes, Jones exclamou:

-- Nenhuma atrocidade que fizer comigo me forçará a abrir a boca!

-- E quem disse que pretendo fazer alguma atrocidade com você? – riu Müller, astuto.

Sim, ele já entendera bem que suplícios corporais não dobrariam o valente doutor Jones... Por isso apelaria a um outro tipo de "método persuasivo"...

Voltando até a mesa, Filinto apanhou uma pasta de capa manchada e abriu-a diante do prisioneiro. Retirou dela alguns papéis desbotados, com alguns rasgos e buracos, porém de longe Indy pôde notar neles textos escritos a mão, caracteres rebuscados... Eram manuscritos históricos, talvez tivessem séculos de idade!

-- Alguns relatos da época colonial, cartas de bandeirantes e jesuítas, alguns falam até da lenda da Serra dos Martírios, que você, presumo, foi pessoalmente averiguar... – murmurou Müller, olhando os papéis com aparente desdém. – Arqueólogos como você valorizam este tipo de coisa, não é, doutor Jones?

Sem dúvida. Aquilo era História, viva, palpável. E, lembrando-se de quando, algum tempo antes, o falecido arqueólogo René Belloq desafiara Indy a disparar um míssil contra a famigerada Arca da Aliança, coisa que jamais faria, compreendeu o que Filinto pretendia. Era vil, com certeza.

-- É melhor me contar tudo o que sabe, doutor Jones... – ameaçou ele, apanhando de novo o alicate agora com as pontas fervendo. – Ou diga adeus a estes registros históricos!

Os olhos do professor se encheram d'água, seu corpo estremeceu. O filho da mãe estava mesmo disposto a destruir aqueles valiosos documentos para fazer com que o interrogado falasse!

-- Não faça isso! – bradou Indy.

-- Então abra o bico sobre o que realmente aconteceu na serra do Pará!

Müller começou a encostar o metal incandescente no papel, fazendo a área tocada se desintegrar, as palavras nele escritas se perdendo para sempre. Jones sentia o material queimando como se fosse sua própria pele, aquele crime lhe causava dor sem igual. E tamanho foi seu desespero, que num ímpeto violento arrebentou as já frouxas cordas que o amarravam, partindo com tudo para cima de Filinto num salto.

Sem se assustar, o torturador se esquivou, e enquanto Indy se erguia do chão para novo ataque, um dos guardas veio e lhe deu uma forte pancada na cabeça com seu cassetete, desmaiando-o imediatamente. Müller endireitou a gola e as mangas do terno e, ao mesmo tempo em que destruía sem pena o resto dos papéis, ordenou aos comandados:

-- Levem-no de volta à cela, cuidarei dele depois!

Os dois soldados obedeceram, apanhando o corpo inconsciente do doutor para retorná-lo ao cárcere.

Indy acordou com muita dor de cabeça e tontura, sendo que esta última, ao contrário da primeira, desapareceu alguns instantes depois. Ergueu-se do chão frio da cela amparando-se numa parede e gemendo. Maldito Filinto Müller!

Exausto e sem esperanças, o detento voltou a sentar-se encostado de costas à mesma parede que o ajudara a erguer-se. Tentou descansar um pouco, respiração ofegante, até que, sem mais nem menos, ouviu uma voz masculina, quase um sussurro, vinda não sabia de que lugar:

-- Hei, amigo!

Olhou assustado ao redor. Não havia ninguém ali além dele. Será que sua mente se encontrava em tal estado que agora até ouvia vozes imaginárias?

-- Amigo! – o chamado se repetiu, de novo em inglês.

Jones fixou um dos ouvidos junto à parede. A voz vinha do outro lado, e por incrível que pareça, conseguia chegar até ali através do concreto. Não era tão surpreendente, porém, pois a acústica daquela prisão era mesmo muito estranha. Uma ou duas vezes já tinha conseguido escutar guardas conversando a corredores de distância dali.

-- Quem é você? – perguntou o arqueólogo, na expectativa de também ser ouvido.

-- Meu nome é Ernesto Prestes, ex-inspetor de polícia – respondeu o outro prisioneiro. – Fui encarcerado aqui há alguns meses, acusado de ser parente e cúmplice de Luís Carlos Prestes só por ter o mesmo sobrenome que ele!

-- Prazer, Indiana Jones – Indy apresentou-se sem muito ânimo.

-- E então, por que está aqui?

-- O final malogrado de uma expedição minha ao interior. Acreditam que eu esteja escondendo alguma coisa.

-- Müller representa o governo, e o governo sempre acha que todos estão escondendo alguma coisa... Este país está virado de pernas para o ar! De qualquer forma, você não é o único estrangeiro nesta cadeia...

-- Como assim?

-- Rumores dos guardas, parece que recentemente uma agente soviética a mando de Stalin foi presa aqui no Brasil, e o objetivo dela era libertar o Prestes. O curioso é que todos que entram na cela dela para levá-la aos interrogatórios voltam reclamando de dor de cabeça! Mas acho que é a cachaça...

-- Você anda bem informado!

-- Ouvir conversas alheias é a única coisa que posso fazer nesta prisão imunda.

A situação havia melhorado um pouco, ao menos agora Jones tinha alguém com quem conversar e, quem sabe, elaborar um plano de fuga em conjunto. Duas cabeças trabalhando juntas naquele ambiente opressor eram, certamente, melhores do que apenas uma.

Indy adormeceu sem notar, e já era noite quando foi despertado por um repentino grito vindo dos corredores. Intrigado, abriu o buraco na porta da cela por onde vinha a comida. Do lado de fora viu alguns guardas correndo e, súbito, som e o clarão de tiros. Alguns dos soldados tombaram mortos, enquanto os outros respondiam disparando suas armas.

O prisioneiro aproximou-se da parede que o separava de Ernesto e chamou o amigo. Assim que ele respondeu, o doutor tratou de indagar, muito ansioso:

-- O que está havendo?

-- Parece que algum prisioneiro conseguiu sair da cela e encontrou uma arma! Como ouvi berros de uma mulher em russo, deve ser a agente soviética!

-- Temos de achar um meio de sair daqui também!

-- Eu não acredito que ela queira levar acompanhantes, mas... Estou com você!

Jones pôs-se a pensar. Como abrir a porta de seu cárcere? Precisaria da chave, porém todos os vigias estavam no encalço da fugitiva! Encontrava-se assim concentrado tentando traçar um plano quando de repente a insana mistura de um estrondo, um intenso tremor em toda a estrutura da cela, uma grande nuvem de poeira e mais gritos apavorados lançou Indy de costas com toda força contra a parede atrás de si. Por pouco não quebrando algumas costelas, o professor, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um enorme buraco no chão, logo à frente de seus pés, e através dele podia enxergar uma outra sala logo abaixo. Sem pensar duas vezes, exclamou para Ernesto:

-- Agüente aí, encontrei uma maneira de escapar, vou dar a volta até sua cela!

O intrépido aventureiro desceu com cuidado pela abertura e assim que pousou no piso do novo local, constatou, depois de examinar os destroços e escombros em meio à fumaça e poeira, que a explosão havia sido causada por barris de combustível ali estocados que foram metralhados. Alguns corpos de guardas também estavam ao redor, confirmando o fato.

O fugitivo apanhou de um dos mortos uma submetralhadora alemã MP34 ainda com quase todas as balas na arma, e também se apoderou de algumas munições. Assim equipado, correu por um corredor em busca de uma escada para voltar ao andar superior. Logo descobriu uma e, enquanto subia pelos degraus, Jones encontrou um aturdido vigia lhe fazendo mira. Disparou contra as pernas do inimigo apenas para incapacitá-lo e, depois que este caiu gemendo, seguiu em frente.

A prisão era uma verdadeiro labirinto de corredores e passagens estreitas; não seria nada fácil encontrar a cela de Ernesto Prestes. Depois de rolar pelo chão numa curva para escapar dos tiros de uma dupla de guardas, Indy desatou a correr até a região, de acordo com o mapa traçado em sua cabeça, próxima de seu antigo cubículo, e ouviu um dos soldados gritar em português:

-- Spalko! A Spalko está fugindo!

Spalko... Devia ser o nome da prisioneira russa. Todavia, devido ao calor do momento, logo Jones apagou da mente tal informação e, continuando a vistoriar apressado os corredores, finalmente encontrou uma porta enferrujada por cuja abertura de comida Ernesto, do lado de dentro, esticava para fora a mão direita com o polegar erguido. O arqueólogo metralhou o cadeado da entrada e libertou o amigo.

-- Muito obrigado! – sorriu o brasileiro. – Agora vamos sair logo daqui!

O ex-inspetor também se armou, recolhendo um revólver de um cadáver. Os dois regressaram pelo mesmo caminho feito por Indy, que acreditava que os levaria para fora da prisão. Dito e feito: pouco depois da sala onde houvera a explosão, encontraram um corredor externo e logo depois um portão semi-aberto. Viram apenas guardas mortos pelo trajeto, indicando que a fugitiva soviética já deixara o lugar. Antes de continuarem, entretanto, o norte-americano se deteve. Havia uma espécie de guarita adjacente à saída, e pela janela via-se uma sala dentro dela com armários contendo os pertences dos prisioneiros.

-- Espere aqui, eu já volto! – pediu o professor de arqueologia.

Prestes assentiu, observando o companheiro entrar no pequeno posto de comando. Voltou pouco depois, trajando sua jaqueta por cima da camisa em frangalhos, tendo seu chicote preso à calça e usando, na cabeça, seu inseparável e bonito chapéu.

-- Agora sim, vamos!

Amanhecia. No exterior, a dupla, ao admirar não muito longe a linda paisagem do Pão de Açúcar, concluiu que a prisão estava localizada nas cercanias do maravilhoso Rio de Janeiro. Infelizmente não haveria tempo de ir à praia: precisavam sumir de vista bem rápido, principalmente doutor Jones, que teria de conseguir um vôo de volta aos Estados Unidos. Em meio ao extenso matagal em volta da construção, viram mais homens de Müller se aproximando, e atiraram contra eles para mantê-los afastados.

A marcha da fuga continuou até que Indy e Ernesto ganharam uma estrada de terra. Por ela vinha, em velocidade modesta, um caminhão carregado de frutas e leguminosas, que provavelmente seriam comercializadas numa das feiras da cidade naquela manhã. O motorista foi rendido, já que os dois perseguidos não tinham outra opção, e apoderaram-se do veículo, que sumiu levantando poeira e deixando cair para trás algumas folhas de repolho e alface. Os soldados remanescentes chegaram logo depois, exaustos, e já tendo perdido o rastro dos detentos.

Na cabine do caminhão, Jones quase desmaiava de cansaço. Fitando a parte urbana do Rio de Janeiro que se desenhava quilômetros à frente sob os primeiros raios de sol, ouviu Ernesto, que guiava o volante, dizer com agora mais calma:

-- Tenho um amigo no aeroporto que pode arranjar um avião para você. Eu também gostaria de sair do país, mas ainda há assuntos que me prendem aqui, como o desgraçado que me denunciou falsamente às autoridades.

-- Espero que consiga resolver tudo...

-- Boa sorte para você também, amigo!

E seguiram acelerando pela estradinha, Indy sorrindo ao pensar que ao menos poderia levar alguns cachos de bananas e abacaxis, parte da carga que levavam, consigo para casa!

**Glossário – Prólogo:**

Serra dos Martírios: Serra localizada no estado brasileiro do Pará, onde Bartolomeu Bueno da Silva, bandeirante mais conhecido como "Anhanguera", teria chegado no século XVII. A região tinha esse nome porque nela havia marcas esculpidas simbolizando as cinco chagas de Cristo (coroa de espinhos, lança e pregos). Essa característica gerou várias lendas a respeito do lugar durante o Brasil Colônia. Atualmente é um parque estadual.

Movimento Integralista ou Integralismo: Movimento político brasileiro de extrema direita que teve seu ápice durante o primeiro governo de Getúlio Vargas. Um de seus principais líderes foi o jornalista e escritor Plínio Salgado.

Filinto Müller: Militar e político brasileiro, uma das figuras mais controversas da história recente do país. Foi chefe da polícia política de Getúlio Vargas durante boa parte de seu governo. No período do regime militar, foi presidente da Arena. Aparece no filme "Olga", interpretado pelo ator Floriano Peixoto.

Heinrich Himmler: Chefe da SS e Gestapo nazistas, um dos braços-direitos de Adolf Hitler.

Luís Carlos Prestes: Militar e político brasileiro, comunista, um dos cabeças da chamada "Coluna Prestes", que percorreu milhares de quilômetros do território do Brasil na década de 1920. Mais tarde, em 1935, liderou uma tentativa fracassada de revolução no país, a chamada "Intentona Comunista". Foi preso e teve sua companheira judia, Olga Benário, deportada para a Alemanha. Depois solto, exilou-se na União Soviética durante a ditadura militar. Morreu em 1990. Também aparece no filme "Olga", na pele de Caco Ciocler.

MP34: _Maschinenpistole 34_, "Machine Pistol 34", submetralhadora de origem austríaca usada pelas tropas alemãs na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Presente ao redor do mundo até os anos 70. Podia disparar até 500 projéteis por minuto.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Chamado à viagem._

Barnett College, Nova York, EUA.

Uma agradável tarde de sol. Numa das salas de aula da universidade, carteiras lotadas, o professor Jones, de terno e gravata, cabelo alinhado e óculos no rosto, aparência pacata atrás da qual se ocultava muito bem o arqueólogo aventureiro, ministrava calmamente a matéria. Os estudantes do curso de arqueologia, muito interessados, ouviam atentamente cada palavra do especialista.

-- O ofício arqueológico muitas vezes esbarra numa dificuldade que é o trânsito de vestígios por mãos humanas – explicou ele de pé, tendo o quadro negro às costas. – Vejam por exemplo o corpo de Cristóvão Colombo. Seus despojos foram transportados em menos de três séculos da Espanha para a atual República Dominicana, daí para Cuba e depois novamente até a Espanha, sendo que as autoridades dominicanas afirmam que na verdade Colombo continua sepultado em seu território. Mas esse não é o único caso na História de restos mortais desaparecidos ou de destino múltiplo, conforme constatarão lendo a parte dois do capítulo três.

O sinal bateu, fazendo os alunos recolherem seu material e levantarem-se rapidamente dos lugares. Conforme saíam pela porta, o docente lhes deu um valioso lembrete:

-- Não se esqueçam de que as provas finais começam daqui a algumas semanas. Recomendo já irem estudando para não ficarem com um monte de dúvidas para a última hora!

A classe logo se esvaziou, Jones também arrumando suas coisas. Porém, quando estava prestes a sair, alguém surgiu à entrada. Era seu fiel amigo e curador de museu Marcus Brody. Vendo-o, o doutor deteve-se mais um pouco junto à mesa enquanto o sereno visitante, terno sempre impecável, caminhava lentamente até si. A primeira coisa que fez foi uma pergunta:

-- Como foi sua viagem ao Brasil, Indy?

-- Muito esclarecedora, apesar de um final não muito feliz...

-- Realmente, o reitor chegou a reclamar de sua ausência. Os alunos dizem que o professor substituto não é tão bom quanto você.

-- Bem, acho que ele realmente não é tão bom quando o assunto é se meter em problemas! A polícia política do governo brasileiro me prendeu logo após a expedição, e fiquei algum tempo encarcerado. Só pude escapar alguns dias atrás. Porém a Serra dos Martírios é um lugar muito especial. Abriga um mistério que deve permanecer afastado de olhos humanos...

-- Você me contará essa história depois, quando formos tomar um café. Na verdade vim aqui com outro propósito. Dar uma informação, mais precisamente.

-- Informação? – indagou o arqueólogo sentando-se interessado, uma das mãos no queixo. – Que informação?

-- Contatei aquele meu amigo dos Açores, professor Felipe Costa. Numa conversa casual, ele mencionou que um artefato há muito tempo buscado por você pode estar nas mãos de contrabandistas de relíquias em Portugal.

-- Que artefato? – Indy franziu as sobrancelhas.

-- A Cruz de Coronado!

O coração do aventureiro disparou. Era sem dúvida uma descoberta que o interessava deveras. Procurava aquela esplêndida cruz, resquício da colonização espanhola na América, desde a adolescência, época em que estivera muito perto de entregá-la a um museu quando morava com o pai no deserto de Utah. Perdera-a entretanto para um grupo de caçadores de tesouros, mercenários que viam artefatos antigos apenas como fonte de lucro. A preocupação de preservar tais itens em locais abertos ao público era o que diferia Indy desses ladrões de tumbas sem escrúpulos. Ele perdera uma vez, mas não se conformara com isso. Chegara o momento de virar o jogo!

-- Vamos até minha sala, precisamos conversar melhor a respeito disso – pediu Jones por fim, levantando-se.

Marcus concordou e acompanhou-o.

Depois de percorrerem alguns corredores da instituição, os dois homens adentraram a sala reservada a Indy. Estava um tanto desarrumada, com prateleiras repletas de artefatos arqueológicos dos mais variados tipos, estantes cheias de livros, caixas e papéis pelo chão, um velho e ornamentado globo terrestre num canto e, mais ao fundo, uma mesa com telefone e um envelope. O professor caminhou até o móvel, apanhando este último objeto. Logo após examiná-lo, disse a Marcus, que se acomodou numa cadeira próxima a uma janela:

-- Uma carta do Febvre... Depois eu respondo.

Jones guardou a correspondência numa gaveta, tirou os óculos e alojou-se então no assento atrás da mesa, ficando de frente para o amigo. Estava bastante intrigado em relação ao possível paradeiro da Cruz. Apoiando os braços na madeira, falou tranqüilamente:

-- Portugal não é um país muito grande, mas procurar em tal território um artefato que pode ser facilmente escondido dentro de uma mochila ou bolsa não é tarefa das mais fáceis. Costa forneceu algo mais preciso?

-- Parece que a Cruz está nas mãos de um contrabandista de artigos antigos chamado Joaquim Ramirez. Ele supostamente possui um armazém nas docas de Lisboa onde recebe as cargas, redirecionando-as via navio a diversas coleções particulares mundo afora. E o item que você procura se tornou a "menina dos olhos" de Ramirez, Indy. Felipe me disse que ele até batizou uma das embarcações de sua frota de "Coronado".

-- Os dias da Cruz em poder desse canalha estão contados... – murmurou o professor, lançando um breve olhar sobre os artefatos nas prateleiras. – Eu a resgatarei e a trarei para seu museu, Marcus.

-- Custearei todos os gastos da viagem, mas tem certeza de que quer ir mesmo, Indy? Esses contrabandistas são gente perigosa!

-- Perigosos ou não, é a chance de eu reaver essa Cruz de uma vez por todas! É algo pessoal, Marcus. E se eu não agir desta vez, talvez não a encontre nunca mais!

Brody sorriu, levantou-se e colocou uma das mãos no ombro direito do arqueólogo, dizendo mansamente:

-- Você é um homem obstinado, Indy, assim como seu pai. Se resolvessem trabalhar juntos, não haveria nada que não encontrassem.

-- Meu pai é um homem perdido em sua obsessão pelo Graal, você sabe bem disso... – Jones pareceu incomodado por aquele assunto. – Porém isso não vem ao caso agora. Tentarei partir de avião já amanhã!

-- Não se preocupe, providenciarei tudo.

O arqueólogo despreguiçou-se, ergueu-se da cadeira e já andava em direção à saída quando Marcus indagou:

-- Você é alguém com uma enorme sede de aventuras, não é, Indy?

-- Às vezes eu me pergunto se não é uma sede de mistérios, Marcus... – respondeu o intrépido especialista apanhando seu fiel chapéu, que estava pendurado junto à porta, botando-o na cabeça e finalmente deixando Brody a dar sozinho uma breve risada.

_**NOVA YORK -- LISBOA**_

Indiana desembarcou na capital portuguesa numa manhã ensolarada, perto do meio-dia. Assim que deixou o aeroporto, não pôde negar a emoção em pisar no solo da nação que outrora, devido a seus barcos bem-equipados e navegadores sem medo do perigo, deixara de ser uma estreita faixa de terra espremida entre a Espanha e o Atlântico para se tornar um dos maiores impérios coloniais do mundo, posição que ostentou durante séculos, com domínios que iam desde o Brasil no Novo Mundo, passando pelos territórios costeiros na África como Angola e Moçambique, as posições na Índia em Goa, Cananor e Ceilão, terminando nos confins do Oriente, onde até em Macau e Timor passou-se a falar a língua lusitana. Entretanto, a História mostra que todo império está sujeito à decadência, e com Portugal não havia sido diferente. O declínio viera com o tempo, e agora a nação ibérica, retendo apenas parte de suas antigas posses ultramarinas, vivia sob o jugo do ditador António de Oliveira Salazar desde 1932.

Ainda na rua na frente do aeroporto, Indy ergueu um dos braços para pedir um táxi. Logo um veículo parou diante do arqueólogo, e este entrou na parte de trás. No assento do motorista havia um lisboeta de rosto simpático, boina preta na cabeça. Devia ter uns trinta anos de idade. Voltando a cabeça para o passageiro, perguntou educadamente:

-- Português? _Español_? _English_? _Français_? _Deutsch_?

-- _English_ – respondeu doutor Jones, compreendendo a mensagem.

-- Seja bem-vindo a Portugal – saudou o taxista poliglota, agora falando em inglês. – Para onde quer ir?

-- Conhece algum bom hotel, que não seja muito caro?

-- Sim, conheço um no centro que é confortável e acessível. Irei levá-lo até lá. Qual o seu nome?

-- Pode me chamar de Indiana.

-- Prazer, Indiana. Chamo-me Pascoal.

Indy acenou com a cabeça e o motorista iniciou o trajeto. O caminho foi deslumbrante para o estrangeiro, pois passaram por vários cartões-postais da cidade, que remetia a tempos romanos, sendo ocupada pelos mouros no século VIII d.C. e então reconquistada pelos cristãos, liderados por Dom Afonso Henriques, por volta de 1147. Entre esses locais, além das belas praias de paisagens maravilhosas, passaram pela magnífica Torre de Belém, símbolo das Grandes Navegações, erguida no início do século XVI, e pela Praça do Comércio, junto ao rio Tejo, com seu Arco do Triunfo, a estátua do rei D. José I, edifícios governamentais e o conhecido café Martinho da Arcada, o mais antigo de Lisboa. Jones fez uma nota mental de visitar aquele estabelecimento mais tarde. Conhecer a cidade sem passar alguns momentos nele seria o mesmo que ir a Roma e não ver o Coliseu.

Por fim chegaram a um aconchegante hotel no coração da capital, construção antiga de três andares apenas. Num modesto letreiro lia-se o nome do local: "Pousada D. Sebastião". Enquanto deixava o táxi, Pascoal entregou um cartão a Indy, dizendo alegremente:

-- Se quiser me chamar de novo, ligue para a central e pergunte por mim. Posso levá-lo a qualquer lugar de Lisboa!

-- Muito obrigado – agradeceu o norte-americano. – Vejo-o por aí!

O carro partiu e o professor adentrou o hotel. Registrou-se rapidamente na recepção, onde trabalhava uma linda e charmosa portuguesinha, e por alguns dólares obteve a chave de um confortável quarto que possuía tudo que achava necessário para sua estadia: cama, armário e banheiro com água quente. Assim que entrou na simples suíte, fechou as cortinas da janela, decidido a dormir um pouco para descansar da viagem. Logo que acordasse, suas prioridades seriam comer alguma coisa e então iniciar a busca por Joaquim Ramirez e sua quadrilha.

Anoitece em Lisboa.

A vida noturna se inicia na capital lusitana com seus populares botequins, nos quais os portugueses mais sonhadores bebem para celebrar os áureos tempos de outrora. Perto de um desses estabelecimentos, situado próximo das docas, aonde as ondas do Atlântico vinham desfalecer soltando ecos de chamado à aventura direcionados às desbravadoras almas portuguesas, Indy surge com sua jaqueta e chapéu. O bar tinha o nome de "Paraíso Terreal", o tipo de ambiente em que o arqueólogo procurava encontrar informações. Ignorando os bêbados do lado de fora, ele ganha o interior do recinto e senta-se junto ao balcão.

Fazendo gestos e apontando para a prateleira de bebidas, já que o "barman" não falava inglês, Jones consegue pedir um copo de uísque e é prontamente servido. Ele toma metade do copo num só gole, o líquido descendo por sua garganta e queimando-a. Depois olha ao redor, observando os tipos que compunham a clientela do botequim: apostadores, marinheiros, carregadores e outros funcionários das docas, um ou outro poeta, gatunos... Enfim, o tipo de gente que Indy supusera.

Termina o exame voltando-se para os homens sentados de ambos os seus lados no balcão. Forjando um sorriso amistoso, ele pergunta ao primeiro grupo deles:

-- Algum de vocês pode me dizer onde encontro Joaquim Ramirez?

Como boa parte daqueles indivíduos trabalhava no porto e tinha de constantemente dialogar com estrangeiros, sabiam falar e compreender o essencial da língua inglesa, porém não tinham como ajudar Indy em sua busca. Negam movimentando a cabeça em diferentes ritmos, e então o doutor repete a indagação para outro bando também próximo. Desta vez, um rapaz de barba rala e gorro, castelhano, se destaca entre os colegas, questionando, interessado:

-- Por que deseja saber?

-- Ramirez possui algo que eu procuro! – Jones replica, bebendo em seguida mais um pouco de uísque.

-- Nem todos podem se dar ao luxo de procurar o que "dom" Ramirez guarda consigo!

-- E nem todos podem se dar ao luxo, eu me pergunto até se teriam o direito, de decidir o destino de relíquias valiosas, como ele faz!

Ouve-se alguém bater sobre o balcão, e dois brutamontes munidos de bastões surgem ao lado do espanhol, faces raivosas. A situação começava a ficar rapidamente desfavorável para Indy. Ramirez devia ter certo poder ali, e quem ousasse ameaçar seus negócios com certeza acabaria moído por seus capangas. Não seria tarefa fácil reaver a Cruz de Coronado, afinal.

-- É melhor tomar cuidado onde pisa, estrangeiro! – exclamou o sujeito de barba rala.

-- Eu sempre tenho certeza de onde piso!

E, dizendo isso, Jones pisou com força no pé direito de um dos grandalhões, fazendo-o berrar de dor e largar a arma de madeira. O outro tentou atingir o norte-americano girando com o bastão, mas o oponente se abaixou e deu uma cambalhota para se afastar do português, indo em direção a uma mesa vaga. Vendo que o forte adversário o seguia, Indy apanhou uma das cadeiras e a quebrou nas costas dele antes que pudesse atacar de novo. Tombou no chão vencido, porém o outro brutamontes já se recuperara do pisão e partia de novo para cima do aventureiro.

Ele investiu primeiro com um soco, do qual o doutor não conseguiu se esquivar e acabou atingido em cheio no rosto. Recuou cambaleando, mas logrou evitar ser acertado mais uma vez e derrubou o grande capanga com dois cruzados certeiros. Aturdido com a luta, Jones não percebeu que uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e penetrantes olhos azuis observava atentamente sua performance com um quê de apreensão, sentada numa das mesas...

Agora sozinho, o castelhano sacou uma adaga ricamente adornada, tendo um cabo dourado com jóias incrustadas, provavelmente originária do norte africano e presente de Ramirez, vindo de sua coleção contrabandeada. Alguns fregueses do botequim ficaram ainda mais assustados com o que ocorria e debandaram. Outros poucos, todavia, permaneceram sentados assistindo, inclusive a moça que não tirava seu ágil olhar de Indiana.

O espanhol passou a atacar com a lâmina, o arqueólogo desviando por muito pouco de cada golpe. Num dado momento o punhal fez um corte numa das mangas de sua jaqueta, por sorte não o ferindo. Conseguiu tomar certa distância e, pegando seu chicote, agitou-o no ar contra o oponente. A ponta da tira de couro acertou a mão do inimigo que segurava a faca, este a largando imediatamente. Segurando os dedos ralados que ardiam, o espanhol distraiu-se e notou tarde a aproximação de Indy, que o botou para dormir mais cedo com um soco bem no meio do queixo.

Finda a batalha, Jones apanhou a adaga e guardou-a consigo na esperança de entregá-la a um museu tão logo pudesse. Poderia, até lá, inclusive servir-lhe de arma também. Entretido nisso, não notou que sua mais fiel espectadora se levantara de sua mesa e correra até ele. Só deu conta da presença da maravilhosa mulher quando se virou para trás.

-- Hum... Olá! – saudou o vencedor da luta, um pouco desajeitado.

-- Você precisa sair daqui! – afirmou ela, preocupada e nervosa. – Há homens armados de Ramirez lá fora!

-- Armados?

Mal Indy terminou de pronunciar a última sílaba da palavra, a porta de entrada do estabelecimento foi aberta com violência e três indivíduos de terno e chapéu, tendo um revólver cada um, surgiram disparando na direção do professor. A jovem puxou-o bruscamente rumo aos fundos do local, as balas só não os atingindo porque o trio não era muito bom de mira. Ao redor dos dois fugitivos garrafas de bebida explodiam e projéteis perfuravam as paredes, o "barman" tendo se escondido desesperado atrás do balcão.

A mulher guiou Jones por uma porta que os levou a um beco escuro atrás do botequim repleto de poças d'água. Continuaram a correr, os capangas logo atravessando também a saída e efetuando mais tiros contra a dupla. No fim da viela viraram para uma rua onde, sob a pálida luz de um poste, estava estacionado um Ford 1937 vermelho e branco, revelado ser o carro da moça assim que ela entrou pela porta do motorista, fixou-se no assento e deu partida no motor.

-- Vamos embora! – ela praticamente ordenou.

Compreendendo que era o mais seguro meio de fuga que possuíam, Indy também se ajeitou no veículo segurando seu chapéu e nele partiu rasgando pela via enquanto algumas balas dos asseclas de Ramirez ainda atingiam a lataria traseira do automóvel.

O norte-americano respirou fundo dentro do meio de transporte conforme olhava pela janela as ruas do setor portuário de Lisboa passarem velozes. Só nesse momento teve a oportunidade de admirar melhor sua salvadora: simplesmente a jovem mais graciosa que já vira desde que desembarcara em Portugal, talvez uma das mais formosas que já tivera oportunidade de fitar em sua vida! Usava uma camisa branca, saia xadrez, meias e sapatos pretos de salto, seus lindos olhos de tom anil se assemelhando a duas verdadeiras relíquias.

-- Você só pode ter perdido a razão para provocar os capangas de Ramirez em plenas docas, estrangeiro! – ela falou depois de minutos de silêncio, demonstrando fluência em inglês e perícia na direção.

-- Eu tive minhas razões, esse bandido está com algo que procuro há anos... – murmurou Indy. – Mas acho que devo lhe agradecer por ter salvado minha vida, senhorita...

-- Luzia... – e pareceu hesitante em revelar seu sobrenome. – Luzia Pessoa.

**Glossário – Capítulo 1:**

Francisco Vázquez de Coronado: Conquistador espanhol que na primeira metade do século XVI explorou o Novo México e outras partes da atual região sudoeste dos EUA, chegando até a área do Kansas contemporâneo. A Cruz de Coronado, que segundo o filme "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada" foi um presente de Hernán Cortés para o explorador em 1521, provavelmente nunca existiu.

Lucien Febvre: Historiador francês e um dos fundadores da chamada "Escola dos Annales", vertente que teve grande influência sobre a historiografia desde então.

Ford 1937: O principal modelo de automóvel da empresa, com algumas pequenas modificações de ano a ano, até 1941. Possuía design mais curvo e estrutura frontal em "V". Motor _Flathead_ V8, considerado um dos melhores do século XX.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_O rei oculto._

Indy e Luzia assistiram ao nascer do sol sentados numa das mesas do famoso café Martinho da Arcada, cuja origem remetia ao século XVIII. O arqueólogo tomava uma caneca de café e a encantadora jovem, por sua vez, bebia delicadamente uma xícara de chá. Jones não conseguia ocultar sua fascinação pela jovem, que dissera a ele ter vinte e três anos de idade. Fitava-a maravilhado a todo instante, e ela, que já percebera isso, aparentemente ignorava a opinião que o norte-americano tinha a seu respeito. Ao menos naquele momento, isso não a interessava nem um pouco.

-- Aqui é bem agradável... – murmurou ele, já há alguns minutos sem dialogar com a portuguesa.

-- Sim, era o local preferido do meu pai... Ao menos foi o que minha mãe me disse.

-- Por quê? Você nunca o conheceu?

-- Nunca. Ele faleceu há algum tempo sem saber que tinha uma filha, mamãe jamais contou a ele, mesmo eles tendo trocado cartas por vários anos. Ela me revelou quem era meu pai apenas quando completei vinte e um anos, desde então me mudei de Évora para Lisboa e passei a procurar saber mais sobre ele e como vivia.

-- Sinto muito... Eu também nunca tive a oportunidade de me comunicar muito com meu pai...

-- Ele também veio a falecer?

-- Não, ele está bem vivo! O problema é que sempre colocou a necessidade de encontrar um artefato místico de dois mil anos acima de educar e dar carinho ao próprio filho.

-- Mas ele ainda vive. E nunca é tarde demais para se reaproximar dele. Não perca essa oportunidade, Indiana, pense nisso.

-- Eu vou tentar...

Seguiram-se alguns instantes com ambos encarando um ao outro, até que um garçom chegou com um prato de biscoitos amanteigados que foi colocado sobre a mesa. Apanhando um deles, Indy perguntou a Luzia antes de dar a primeira mordida:

-- Como se chamava seu pai?

-- Ele era poeta, infelizmente não sendo reconhecido em vida apesar da mágica do que escrevia tocar fundo a alma... Fernando Pessoa.

-- Está brincando? Eu já ouvi falar dele! Tenho um amigo chamado Marcus que aprecia literatura e já leu algo que seu pai publicou em inglês! Aliás, você é bastante fluente nessa língua, quase não tem sotaque!

-- Obrigada. É que passei um tempo na Inglaterra durante a adolescência, então acabei me aperfeiçoando.

As construções e monumentos da Praça do Comércio imersos no céu alaranjado do alvorecer eram algo bonito de se ver. Os dois contemplaram calados tal cenário digno de uma pintura durante dois ou três minutos, até que Jones voltou-se novamente para a jovem e falou:

-- Só ainda não entendo como alguém tão... Enfim, como alguém como você estava num botequim do porto repleto de capangas do Ramirez!

Luzia deu uma graciosa risadinha e então explicou:

-- Como eu disse venho pesquisando muito sobre meu pai, e acabei descobrindo uma obsessão dele. Na verdade até diria que é uma obsessão de quase todo o povo português nestes dias difíceis, porém papai conseguiu algo mais concreto a respeito. Segundo os diários dele, adquiria periodicamente através de Ramirez, sem saber que era por meio de contrabando, manuscritos antigos provenientes do Marrocos. Eu passei então a freqüentar os lugares onde Joaquim tem influência na esperança de poder falar com ele pessoalmente sobre o que exatamente meu pai descobriu, já que não deixou anotações precisas.

-- E qual é essa obsessão? O que ele estava procurando?

-- Já ouviu falar do mito do Sebastianismo, doutor Jones?

Indy sorriu. Pesquisara a respeito daquela fascinante lenda portuguesa anos antes durante uma escavação na Guiné. Procurando ao mesmo tempo talvez elucidar a moça e também expor seu nível de conhecimento a respeito do assunto para que ela o corrigisse se necessário, o professor disse:

-- Claro que sim. D. Sebastião, "O Desejado". A esperança de um Portugal já no início do declínio no fim do século XVI em ter um herdeiro ao trono para evitar que o mesmo caísse nas mãos do monarca espanhol, nome seguinte na linha de sucessão. Desde muito jovem foi dotado de um espírito guerreiro que o impelia a retomar o Marrocos recém-perdido pelos portugueses. Em 1578 ele levou a cabo essa missão na desastrosa batalha de Alcácer-Quibir contra os mouros. Foi uma tragédia para os portugueses, e devido à aparente morte do governante, pouco tempo depois o rei da Espanha assumiu o trono lusitano, unindo os dois reinos por várias décadas. Acontece que se difundiu um mito de que o corpo de D. Sebastião não foi encontrado no campo de batalha, levando a crer que na verdade sobreviveu e que um dia voltará triunfante para fazer de Portugal mais uma vez um grande império. Essa é a lenda do Sebastianismo, e pelo que vejo ela realmente resiste até hoje!

-- Você não acredita nela, acredita? – Luzia indagou séria.

Era difícil responder. Desde que se tornara arqueólogo, Jones, entre outras aventuras, fora hipnotizado por uma seita Tugue na Índia cujo sacerdote arrancava o coração de pessoas vivas em sacrifício à deusa Kali e estivera numa ilha isolada do Mediterrâneo onde a Arca da Aliança havia simplesmente desintegrado um grupo de nazistas que ousou abri-la. Não sabia porque continuava tão cético diante dessas claras manifestações sobrenaturais. Talvez fosse a natureza científica de sua profissão, ou então o simples fato de ser um sujeito teimoso.

-- Eu não sei, Luzia... – replicou por fim. – Para mim não passa mesmo de um mito!

-- Pois eu acredito que meu pai descobriu a localização dos restos mortais de D. Sebastião! – a portuguesa afirmou confiante. – Ele descobriu o "Encoberto"!

-- Seria um dos maiores achados da História, todavia é preciso desvendar o conteúdo dos manuscritos que ele adquiriu de Ramirez para ter certeza! Você não sabe onde eles estão?

-- Não os encontrei em lugar algum, senão já os teria estudado a fundo... Meu pai morreu miserável, portanto é possível que ele os tenha vendido a alguém para se manter. Mas quem?

-- Seria mais fácil encontrar um diamante no meio de pedras de gelo... Já pensou na possibilidade de ele ter doado os documentos para o arquivo histórico?

-- Sim! A Biblioteca Nacional! Temos de averiguar!

-- Quando quiser, senhorita! – Indy levantou-se endireitando o chapéu.

Luzia sorriu amavelmente, seus olhos azuis brilhando de entusiasmo, e também se ergueu da cadeira. Jones gostava cada vez mais de ter aquele colírio ao seu lado! A dupla pagou a conta do café da manhã e partiu no Ford da filha de Fernando Pessoa rumo ao prédio da Biblioteca Nacional de Portugal, suas mentes ansiando por respostas concretas.

A Cruz de Coronado podia esperar.

A instituição, criada em 1796 para disponibilizar a quaisquer interessados o conteúdo de seu acervo, estava situada no edifício do antigo Convento de São Francisco, localizado no Monte Fragoso. A construção fora arrasada pelo terremoto de 1755 em Lisboa e então reerguida, a Biblioteca operando ali desde 1836.

Luzia parou o carro e ganhou o local junto com Indy, cruzando uma de suas entradas em forma de arco. Depararam-se com um amplo ambiente repleto de incontáveis estantes de livros e pequenos pedestais aqui e ali contendo manuscritos antigos à mostra. Jones percebeu que a biblioteca era riquíssima em material sobre as navegações portuguesas, abundância capaz de causar frenesi em qualquer estudioso da área. Havia milhares de documentos e registros naquele vasto arquivo, não seria simples encontrar os que Fernando Pessoa obtivera de Ramirez, isso se estivessem ali!

-- E então, como faremos para procurar? – questionou o estrangeiro. – Poderíamos passar a vida toda aqui se fôssemos vistoriar tudo!

-- Acho que há como delimitar nossa busca...

Depois de dizer isso, a jovem seguiu até um balcão onde uma senhora de óculos e já certa idade, funcionária do lugar, catalogava minuciosamente alguns exemplares. Ela ergueu a cabeça assim que os visitantes chegaram perto e perguntou em língua nativa:

-- Que desejam?

-- Por favor, a senhora poderia nos fornecer a lista e localização de todas as doações feitas à biblioteca pelo senhor Fernando António Nogueira Pessoa? – pediu Luzia.

-- O poeta? Espere só um momento, darei uma olhada nos livros de registro!

A bibliotecária abriu uma gaveta e dela retirou algumas pastas contendo listas de livros e manuscritos doados ao acervo. Consultou uma delas por alguns minutos e então respondeu à moça, mostrando a ela o registro em questão enquanto Indy se distraía ali perto olhando algumas publicações sobre arqueologia:

-- Além de alguns trabalhos dele, temos apenas uns dois ou três manuscritos que ele cedeu à nossa coleção marroquina pouco antes de falecer. Anotei neste papel a localização precisa, é só consultar a área correspondente! – e apontou a direção correta.

-- Muito obrigada, senhora.

A "rapariga" apanhou a pequena nota e chamou Jones com um gesto para que dessem continuidade à procura. Percorreram vários corredores de paredes compostas por livros até chegarem à seção de manuscritos. Pela numeração no papel, logo encontraram a coleção marroquina da qual a funcionária falara e nela, esquecidos num canto de estante, os documentos que o pai de Luzia conseguira ter em mãos inconsciente em relação ao contrabando de Ramirez. O norte-americano tomou a frente e com cuidado apanhou os papéis já desgastados pelo tempo, lembrando-se num lampejo da tortura à qual Filinto Müller o submetera no Brasil. Pela aparência, diria que datavam dos séculos XVI ou XVII. O título de um deles o interessou bastante:

_Em demanda do Rei Oculto._

Seguido por Luzia, Indy levou os manuscritos até uma mesa próxima para que os pudessem examinar melhor. Não era tão fácil compreender a caligrafia do autor e ainda por cima as palavras do português arcaico, mas a moça, já com certa experiência nisso, conseguiu logo de início discernir boa parte do conteúdo e assim, muito interessada, tomou os papéis do colega. Ela gastou bons instantes lendo antes que Jones indagasse:

-- O que esses textos falam?

-- É uma espécie de crônica de viagem do início do século XVII. Foi escrita por um tal Gaspar Almeida, que acompanhou um grupo de cavaleiros da Ordem de Cristo em expedição ao norte da África à procura do rei D. Sebastião, o qual acreditavam ainda estar vivo.

-- Mas eles chegaram a encontrá-lo?

-- Segundo o que é dito aqui, no Marrocos eles cruzaram por acaso com uma caravana de abexins, ou seja, etíopes, que haviam encontrado os restos do monarca e o transportavam para sua terra. Um dos membros do grupo de Gaspar estava doente de morte e, segundo a crônica, recuperou o vigor assim que tocou a armadura do rei!

-- Aos restos mortais e despojos de homens santos e reis era atribuída a capacidade de realizar milagres. No caso dos monarcas, esse poder vinha do elo divino estabelecido a partir de sua sagração. Tenho um conhecido chamado Marc Bloch que publicou um livro muito interessante sobre o assunto. E já que D. Sebastião morreu como mártir na luta contra os infiéis, não é de se espantar que os prodígios de seu corpo sejam ainda maiores.

-- Continuando, o cronista diz que os cavaleiros portugueses expressaram grande desejo de conduzir os restos do rei de volta à sua terra, e os abexins concordaram em cedê-lo. Entretanto, na noite seguinte estes levantaram acampamento de madrugada e partiram para a Abissínia, sumindo rapidamente da vista dos lusitanos em pleno deserto. Tentaram em vão perseguir os etíopes, o líder da expedição prometendo um dia organizar uma campanha para o resgate do corpo, coisa que jamais aconteceu. Sendo assim, os restos de D. Sebastião devem estar hoje em algum lugar da Etiópia, Indy!

-- O mesmo país onde por muito tempo se acreditou estar a Arca da Aliança...

-- Você já estudou sobre a Arca?

-- Mais do que imagina... – murmurou o aventureiro coçando o queixo.

Luzia voltou a examinar os documentos e num dado momento deparou-se com um trecho que não pôde entender. Intrigada, ela cutucou Jones e mostrou-lhe.

-- Veja se consegue compreender isto...

O arqueólogo contemplou a parte em questão e, sorrindo, reconheceu de imediato o nome nela envolvido:

_Preste Joam das Índias_

-- É sobre o Preste João, nunca ouviu falar da lenda?

-- Essa é nova para mim! – e a jovem cruzou os braços para ouvir.

-- Trata-se de um mito medieval surgido na época das Cruzadas. Fala de um suposto monarca cristão do Oriente, descendente do rei-mago Baltasar, que buscava firmar aliança com os reinos ocidentais para combater o Islã. Os viajantes europeus sempre projetaram o reino do Preste João e suas nuances fantásticas, como poder ilimitado e abundância paradisíaca, sobre impérios já existentes como o mongol na Ásia e mais tarde o abexim na África. A busca pelo Preste João pode inclusive ser vista como um dos fatores principais que motivaram as navegações portuguesas.

-- Portugal chegou então a encontrar esse Preste João?

-- Eles mantiveram contato por algum tempo com os abexins da Abissínia, atual Etiópia, achando que aquele era o reino do Preste, porém nunca conseguiram estabelecer uma aliança duradoura devido à distância e a divergências religiosas. De qualquer forma, a terra do Preste João como é descrita na lenda medieval, tributária de mais de setenta reis, habitada por seres fantásticos e abundante em mais fino luxo jamais existiu!

-- Como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza? – Luzia perguntou astutamente.

Indiana bufou, continuando a ouvir a companheira:

-- O corpo de D. Sebastião foi levado para o reino do Preste João logo após Alcácer-Quibir! Faz sentido eles quererem manter os restos milagrosos do rei por serem cristãos e também inimigos dos muçulmanos! Temos de viajar até a Etiópia e descobrir onde eles foram guardados, Indy!

Seria uma empresa e tanto. A viagem até o nordeste da África era longa e para piorar a Etiópia estava sob ocupação da Itália fascista desde dois anos antes. Porém era inegável a importância das supostas relíquias de D. Sebastião se fossem encontradas. Um verdadeiro tesouro arqueológico que simplesmente não podia ser ignorado! Doutor Jones seria capaz realmente de abrir mão da Cruz de Coronado por tempo indeterminado em nome daquela aventura. E para completar, teria a linda Luzia Pessoa como sua acompanhante.

-- Acredito que a melhor maneira de se chegar à Etiópia seria subindo o rio Nilo rumo à nascente – explicou Indy. – Tenho um amigo no Cairo que pode nos abastecer com o que for necessário a um baixo preço.

-- Eu posso providenciar as passagens de avião até lá, tenho algumas economias – disse a moça.

O estrangeiro assentiu. A verdadeira jornada estava prestes a começar.

Enquanto deixavam as imediações da Biblioteca no carro de Luzia, não perceberam que, de uma esquina próxima, eram atentamente observados por um homem de casaco e chapéu negros, que alternava seu olhar entre o veículo a se distanciar e o bloco de notas em suas mãos onde registrava importantes informações...

Havia mais gente interessada naquela empreitada.

Pousada D. Sebastião.

Luzia encontrava-se sentada numa cadeira com suas duas malas prontas ao seu lado enquanto Indy arrumava sobre a cama do quarto a bagagem que mal desfizera desde que chegara a Portugal. A jovem viu-o verificar um revólver, mais precisamente se todas as seis balas estavam no tambor, e então perguntou um tanto assustada:

-- Será apenas uma expedição, está esperando uma guerra?

-- Estaremos indo atrás de um artefato muito importante para que nenhum oportunista tente tomá-lo com outros fins... – respondeu Jones, guardando a arma entre suas peças de roupa dentro da mala. – Acredite, até o fim de nossa viagem é provável que você também aprenda a usar um destes!

-- Eu espero que não...

Silêncio momentâneo, e então Indiana indagou:

-- O que esta busca significa para você, Luzia?

-- A oportunidade de concretizar o sonho secreto de meu pai! – ela replicou prontamente.

-- E quanto a trazer as relíquias de volta a Portugal? Um novo tesouro nacional para um povo em tempos difíceis?

-- Ainda não parei para pensar por esse lado...

O arqueólogo terminou de organizar seus pertences e fechou-os. Foi então a vez de Luzia questionar, seu rosto expressando curiosidade de um modo que a deixava ainda mais atraente:

-- E quanto a você, Indy? O que o motiva a partir comigo em demanda dos restos de D. Sebastião, sendo que veio para cá com outro intuito?

Alguns anos antes, ele talvez respondesse "fortuna e glória". Mas os tempos agora eram outros. Segurando a aba de seu inseparável chapéu e dando uma piscadela para a moça, replicou-lhe num sorriso:

-- Eu não resisto a um bom desafio, senhorita!

Nesse momento a portuguesa teve certeza de que estaria na companhia da pessoa certa até a Etiópia. Se aventura tivesse um nome, deveria ser Indiana Jones.

**Glossário – Capítulo 2:**

Fernando Pessoa: Poeta português do início do século XX, um dos precursores do Modernismo no país e considerado um dos maiores autores lusitanos de todos os tempos. Figura solitária e boêmia, jamais se casou ou teve filhos. Escrevia por meio de dezenas de heterônimos, cada um com estilo e características próprios, sendo que os mais conhecidos são Álvaro de Campos, Alberto Caeiro e Ricardo Reis. Também era adepto do misticismo e ocultismo, participando de sociedades secretas. Tinha a visão de um novo Sebastianismo, baseado na figura de um "Supra-Camões", poeta supremo e definitivo que estaria por surgir. Essa sua crença é expressa em vários de seus escritos, como no livro "Mensagem".

Ordem de Cristo: Ordem de cavaleiros portugueses surgida a partir dos Templários no século XIV. Muitos dos grandes navegadores lusitanos estiveram associados a ela, como Vasco da Gama. O símbolo da ordem, a cruz de contorno vermelho e pontas simétricas, foi utilizado nas velas das caravelas dos descobrimentos e aparece nos brasões de vários municípios brasileiros.

Marc Bloch: Historiador francês, outro dos fundadores dos Annales. Participou da Resistência francesa durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e acabou capturado e morto pelos nazistas.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_Estada no Cairo._

_**LISBOA -- CAIRO**_

Indiana viu-se mais uma vez na bela e encantadora capital egípcia, com seu mar de construções baixas e um minarete se destacando aqui e ali. "Cairo", em árabe, significava "a vitoriosa", refletindo o passado da cidade de conseguir resistir a seus inimigos. Fora fundada pelos fatímidas no século X d.C., sendo convertida em centro governamental no século XIX. Enquanto andava com Luzia pelas ruas borbulhando de mercadores e pessoas atarefadas, o arqueólogo tentava se lembrar ao certo da localização da taverna onde encontraria seu velho amigo Sallah, que os ajudaria na viagem. Conforme seguiam, a portuguesa demonstrava grande interesse e curiosidade por tudo que via e ouvia ao seu redor, fazendo com que Jones perguntasse:

-- Primeira vez no Egito?

-- Sim – replicou ela. – E estou fascinada com tudo até o momento!

-- É uma terra fantástica e que abriga muitos segredos, já que aqui se estabeleceu uma das mais antigas civilizações do mundo... Muitos desses enigmas já foram desvendados pelo homem moderno, outros ele ainda nem sabe que existem!

Depois de percorrerem mais algumas vielas estreitas fervilhando de presença humana, a dupla chegou a um pequeno pátio no qual, atrás de algumas barracas de comerciantes vendendo frutas e legumes, havia a fachada de um estabelecimento semelhante a um bar com um chamativo letreiro em árabe. Pelo que Indy conseguia se recordar, aquele era o local correto.

Eles cruzaram a porta de entrada e imediatamente começaram a tossir, pois o número de fumantes ali era tamanho que a fumaça dos cigarros e charutos parecia ter consumido todo o oxigênio do ar. Com seus sistemas respiratórios aos poucos se adaptando ao insalubre ambiente, seguiram até o balcão da taverna e ali se sentaram. Só ao virar-se para sua esquerda que o professor viu de costas um homem de "fez" vermelho, o tradicional chapéu muito usado pelos árabes, e um casaco amarelo um tanto surrado. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, mas, antes que pudesse chamá-lo, ele se voltou, revelando o rosto barbado e a gravata sobre o peito. Era mesmo o bondoso e prestativo Sallah.

-- Indiana! – bradou ele, dando um abraço de urso no norte-americano que agravou ainda mais a situação de seus pulmões. – Eis que o tenho mais uma vez em minha presença, meu amigo!

-- Também é bom te ver, Sallah! – respondeu Jones, desvencilhando-se lentamente dos braços fortes do egípcio.

-- Onde está Marion? Vejo que tem uma nova companheira consigo...

-- Eu e Marion resolvemos seguir caminhos diferentes. E esta é Luzia Pessoa, ela veio de Portugal.

-- Muito prazer! – a jovem cumprimentou-o com um lindo sorriso.

-- O prazer é todo meu! – retribuiu o árabe. – Visitei Portugal umas duas vezes, tinha um amigo marinheiro que vivia navegando pela costa da península!

O atendente veio perguntar se os recém-chegados desejavam beber algo e optaram apenas por uma jarra de água. Não estavam adaptados ao clima da região e a sede era imensa. Enquanto eram servidos, Sallah perguntou intrigado:

-- O que traz vocês ao Egito?

-- Desta vez estamos apenas de passagem por aqui – explicou Indy. – Pretendemos seguir até a Etiópia pelo Nilo, e pensei que talvez você possa nos ajudar...

-- Claro que sim! Mas Etiópia? O que procuram de tão importante lá?

-- O reino do Preste João! – os dois viajantes responderam ao mesmo tempo sem querer, sendo que o aventureiro emendou: – Mais precisamente, os resquícios do antigo império abexim!

O egípcio fitou o chão coçando a barba por alguns instantes, tentando lembrar-se do que se tratava. Logo ergueu o rosto e falou:

-- Sim, os abexins... Meu pai sempre contava que um dos antepassados de nossa família foi um alto comandante do exército turco que atacou a Abissínia no século XVI, quando os nativos foram auxiliados pelos portugueses na defesa de seu território. Se não me engano, as tropas lusitanas nessa época foram lideradas por Cristóvão da Gama, filho do grande navegador Vasco da Gama.

-- Exato – anuiu doutor Jones. – Os portugueses, no auge de seu domínio marítimo, organizaram várias expedições para defender a Etiópia, que acreditavam ser o reino do lendário Preste João.

-- E, de acordo com estudos realizados por meu pai, é na Etiópia que está guardado um tesouro muito valioso para meu país – acrescentou Luzia. – Os restos mortais milagrosos do há muito desaparecido rei D. Sebastião!

Sallah demonstrou certo assombro. Pelo visto ele também conhecia o mito português. Sim, o monarca perdido cuja volta triunfal era a esperança de todo um povo. Dando conta da importância da empreitada de Indy e sua formosa acompanhante, disse-lhes:

-- Subindo o Nilo, vocês entrarão no Sudão e dali podem rumar para a Etiópia seguindo por um dos braços do rio como o Arbara ou o Nilo Azul. Porém tenham em mente que o país está sob ocupação estrangeira e talvez os invasores não vejam com bons olhos a presença de vocês por lá!

-- Nós já levamos isso em consideração – salientou Jones. – Tomaremos cuidado!

-- Posso falar com meu sogro, ele é capaz de providenciar um barco e suprimentos. Isso, no entanto, pode levar alguns dias, por isso convido-os a ficarem hospedados em minha casa até que esteja tudo pronto.

-- Muito obrigado, Sallah!

-- Não há de que, Indiana. Farei o máximo para que você e a senhorita desfrutem do mais puro conforto!

E deram um caloroso aperto de mão, os dedos do árabe espremendo os de Indy, que fez uma careta longe de ser notada pelo amigo rindo de satisfação. Sem sombra de dúvida, o egípcio estava distante de conhecer e medir a força que possuía...

Não muito longe dali, um jipe militar coberto por um toldo era guiado em baixa velocidade pelas ruas centrais do Cairo. Num dado momento, pouco depois de quase atropelar um mercador distraído, parou num beco vazio a pedido de um dos dois ocupantes, sentado ao lado do motorista. Assim que o veículo freou, o guia pediu ao outro em italiano:

-- Agora que estamos isolados, coronel, poderia me explicar por que viemos para o Egito?

-- Ora, meu jovem, você está longe de compreender a África – afirmou o superior, homem de meia-idade, face moldada em contornos retos e rijos, usando um quepe. – O clima, as paisagens, as pessoas... Para alguém fascinado por arqueologia como eu, é um continente de infinita sedução. Desde as construções de barro de Timbuktu até os deltas do Nilo, há inúmeros sítios a serem escavados e incontáveis descobertas a serem realizadas. Diga-me uma coisa... Você acredita em mitologia?

-- Depende do mito – respondeu o soldado um tanto indiferente.

-- E se descobrisse a localização de um suposto artefato dotado, segundo uma lenda, de propriedades místicas? Ignoraria-o devido às suas nada prováveis capacidades sobrenaturais na vida real ou tentaria encontrá-lo para averiguar pessoalmente?

-- Do que está falando, coronel?

O militar retirou do uniforme um pequeno livro de capa de couro contendo diversas anotações transcritas diretamente de manuscritos seculares. Mostrando-as ao rapaz, explicou-lhe para aumentar ainda mais seu interesse pelo material:

-- Tenho um amigo que faz contrabando de relíquias, qualquer tipo de objeto encontrado em escavações. Seu nome é Joaquim Ramirez. Há poucos anos, ele me informou que um de seus clientes, um poeta português que já morreu, estava interessado em documentos com o possível paradeiro do corpo do rei D. Sebastião, desaparecido no Marrocos há aproximadamente trezentos e sessenta anos. Os restos mortais seriam dotados de propriedades milagrosas, segundo os relatos. Ramirez permitiu que eu examinasse os papéis antes de irem para o comprador e dessa forma transcrevi todas as informações presentes neles neste caderno. De acordo com elas, o cadáver do rei português está em algum lugar da Etiópia!

-- Muito interessante, mas sendo que nós ocupamos a Etiópia já há algum tempo, por que não aproveitou a oportunidade para procurar o corpo?

-- Eu aproveitei, _ragazzo_. Pedi pessoalmente ao _Dulce_ que ele me incluísse entre as tropas de ocupação justamente com esse objetivo. Todavia, depois de meses e meses de árdua busca, nada encontrei. A localização das relíquias de D. Sebastião dentro do território etíope é um mistério, isso se estiverem mesmo nele.

-- Certo, porém o senhor ainda não respondeu: o que fazemos em pleno Cairo?

-- Há poucos dias, o serviço secreto alemão deparou-se com um velho conhecido seu transitando por Lisboa. Trata-se de um certo Indiana Jones, norte-americano doutor em arqueologia que já se envolveu em escaramuças com os homens de Hitler em busca de artefatos perdidos, por sinal sempre triunfando sobre eles. Segundo o agente que seguiu Jones em Portugal, ele está justamente no encalço dos restos de D. Sebastião, e logo que o _Führer _soube disso, pediu em pessoa a Mussolini que se encarregasse de rastrear os passos e as descobertas do professor, principalmente quando chegar à Etiópia. Atualmente doutor Jones está aqui no Cairo, provavelmente preparando-se para a viagem rumo ao sul. Em suma: seguindo e sondando o arqueólogo, ele, se tivermos sorte, encontrará as relíquias do rei para nós, entregando-as em nossas próprias mãos.

-- Então o plano é usar esse homem sem ele saber... – murmurou o jovem, compreendendo tudo. – Uma brilhante operação, coronel Fulco.

-- Certamente. E quando nosso exército transportar o corpo até a Itália, finalmente calaremos a boca dos generais alemães que vivem chamando nosso _Dulce_ de incompetente. Mostraremos nosso valor a eles!

-- _Eccellente!_

-- Agora vamos voltar para o hotel. Tenho alguns homens nas ruas de olho vivo em Jones. Seremos prontamente informados caso ele vislumbre algo novo. _Andiamo!_

O jipe tornou a acelerar, atravessando o resto do beco e desaparecendo ao virar numa rua.

A casa de Sallah, onde ele vivia com a esposa Fayah e seus nove filhos, era bastante aconchegante e acolhedora. O interior era adornado por inúmeras peças de tapeçaria com os mais variados desenhos, quase em todo canto havendo almofadas macias e confortáveis. Isso sem contar a ampla sacada no andar superior, da qual era possível admirar o panorama de boa parte da cidade.

-- Fiquem à vontade! – exclamou o anfitrião, ganhando a residência junto com seus dois hóspedes. – Gostariam de um refresco, uma fruta?

-- Por enquanto não, muito obrigada – respondeu Luzia, muito cativada pelo simpático árabe.

-- Eu também dispenso! – pronunciou-se Indy, que viu uma tigela de tâmaras sobre uma mesinha, porém não apanhou nenhuma devido à infeliz experiência que tivera com aqueles petiscos da última vez.

O egípcio subiu as escadas para ver como estava sua família, deixando Jones e a moça sozinhos no cômodo, que se assemelhava a uma sala de estar. Ficaram observando a decoração, um parecendo ignorar a presença do outro, até que a portuguesa resolveu tocar num assunto que a vinha deixando intrigada:

-- Indy, quem é Marion, a mulher à qual Sallah se referia?

-- Um amor do passado, filha de um professor muito amigo meu... – esclareceu o doutor, evasivo. – Tivemos um caso, ficamos anos separados, até nos encontrarmos de novo e permanecermos juntos por mais um tempo... No final, porém, nosso relacionamento acabou não dando certo!

-- Hum... Acho que entendo...

Seguiu-se breve silêncio, até que ele indagou:

-- Como assim?

-- Você não parece do tipo de homem que se contenta com uma mulher só, Indiana Jones...

Surpreso com a insinuação, porém sem demonstrar, o arqueólogo viu a jovem passar por si ignorando-o e apanhar uma tâmara para comer. Ele, cansado da caminhada do aeroporto até ali, com a parada na taverna, resolveu sentar-se numa das almofadas para descansar as pernas, abstraindo da mente o sagaz comentário feito por sua companheira de viagem.

O que não sabiam era que a casa era rondada por dois soldados italianos disfarçados de egípcios, os turbantes e trajes que usavam, porém, não contribuindo muito para ocultar a diferença que seus físicos europeus tinham em relação aos dos nativos. Vigiavam Indy a mando do coronel Fulco, atentos a qualquer pessoa que entrasse ou saísse da residência.

-- Por que temos que ficar de olho nesse arqueólogo, Antonello? – perguntou um deles, aproximando-se disfarçadamente do outro.

-- Não sei ao certo, Lorenzo, ordens do comandante.

-- Tantos lugares para se ver nesta cidade... Talvez seja a única vez em nossas vidas que estejamos aqui... E somos obrigados a ficar espionando um americano _maledetto_!

-- Fale mais baixo, idiota...

E, usando do máximo de discrição que conseguiam, ou seja, não muito, entraram num bazar próximo aguardando eventuais movimentos na porta da casa ou em sua sacada.

Nesta última, Fayah estava sentada numa cadeira ao sol, circundada pelos filhos, enquanto Sallah e seus dois hóspedes, apoiados no beiral, admiravam a vista do Cairo. Passaram alguns minutos na contemplação do cenário, a tarde já em suas horas finais, até que o dono da casa indagou:

-- Nunca pensou em mudar de vida, Indy? Aposentar-se das viagens pelo mundo e se casar?

-- Ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso, Sallah, isso se um dia eu conseguir pensar nisso – Jones respondeu sorrindo. – Minha vida é o que faço, e não poderia me imaginar de outro modo!

-- Quem sabe com o tempo isso não mude... – Luzia especulou. – Veja o exemplo de meu pai. Um homem cujos hábitos e personalidade o afastavam da figura de alguém capaz de constituir família. E aqui estou eu, filha dele, mesmo sem ele nunca ter tomado conhecimento.

Nisso, a esposa do árabe chamou-o com um gesto para perto de si. Os dois dialogaram brevemente, o anfitrião dando um beijo na testa da mulher e então voltando até Indy e a portuguesa. Um tanto sem jeito, ele revelou ao primeiro:

-- Indiana, preciso de um favor seu.

-- Diga!

-- Estamos necessitando de alguns mantimentos para a casa, incluindo comida. O mercado logo vai fechar, e não posso ir porque prometi à minha mulher ajudá-la com as crianças hoje. Será que você e Luzia não podem ir até lá para mim?

-- Não vemos problema! – replicou Pessoa antes que o professor pudesse se manifestar.

-- Muito bem então, aqui está a lista do que precisamos e o dinheiro para pagar – Sallah entregou ambos para Indy, que os guardou num dos bolsos da roupa.

-- Está bem então... – assentiu o arqueólogo. – Nós estaremos de volta antes do sol se pôr!

Assim deixaram a morada rumo ao mercado, caminhando pelas ruas e vielas que já começavam a se esvaziar. Alguns comerciantes já desarmavam suas barracas e guardavam seus produtos, já outros não o fariam até a noite cair, querendo aproveitar o maior número de fregueses que pudessem. E foi nessa marcha que, depois de alguns bons metros de trajeto, Indy começou a aparentar se sentir incomodado em relação a algo, virando furtivamente a cabeça para trás a quase todo momento. Estranhando tal conduta, Luzia perguntou:

-- Que há?

-- Não olhe agora, mas parece que estamos sendo seguidos! – confidenciou doutor Jones, falando baixo.

-- Por quem? – o rosto da jovem foi tomado de intensa preocupação.

-- Aqueles dois sujeitos de turbante!

Deram mais alguns passos e a moça também voltou a face. Realmente, dois tipos suspeitos os acompanhavam pela via em que se encontravam agora. Pela aparência física, não eram naturais do Egito. Ela lembrou-se de quando Indy a alertara sobre mais pessoas interessadas em encontrar as relíquias de D. Sebastião. Na tentativa de despistar os perseguidores, Jones puxou Luzia para dentro do primeiro estabelecimento que encontrou.

Ambos se surpreenderam ao perceberem se tratar de uma espécie de loja de artigos para faquires ou algo similar, já que pelo local havia vários homens de grandes barbas, muito magros e seminus deitados sobre camas de pregos de ferro. E para infortúnio de Indy, ele acabou esbarrando num balaio de vime que tombou sobre o chão, sua tampa rolando e dessa forma revelando o que continha em seu interior: uma agitada e perigosa cobra naja. O aventureiro tinha um medo indescritível daquele tipo de réptil.

-- Ah, droga! – assustou-se o doutor, recuando para a porta junto a uma confusa Luzia.

Mas, assim que viraram-se para a entrada, ele e a companheira deram de cara com os dois indivíduos de turbante. A cena foi curiosa, já que por vários segundos nenhum dos quatro soube como reagir, em particular os dois espiões. Até que Jones franziu as sobrancelhas e resolveu interpelá-los:

-- Perderam algo, senhores?

Os dois abriram a boca, porém ao invés de falarem, apenas balbuciaram uma série de coisas sem sentido. Realmente não esperavam que o norte-americano os descobrisse, e agora não tinham idéia de como lidar com a situação. Mas Indy, notando um broche representando um _fascio_, feixe de varas símbolo do regime fascista italiano, preso ao traje de um deles, tratou de agarrá-lo pela roupa e atirou-o sobre um dos leitos de pregos. O infeliz italiano caiu sentado sobre as pontas, erguendo-se imediatamente num berro de dor. O outro tentou sacar um revólver de dentro de um coldre oculto em sua cintura, porém o arqueólogo agarrou-lhe o braço e, pressionando-o com força, fez com que largasse a arma gemendo.

-- Quem são vocês? – indagou Indiana, irritado.

-- _Per favore, per favore!_

O segundo soldado, com uma das mãos massageando as nádegas feridas, usou a outra para também apanhar seu revólver, mirando em Jones, que estava de costas para si. Percebendo isso, Luzia sobressaltou-se e fez imediata menção de avisar o companheiro, porém nem foi preciso: um dos faquires, furioso com todo aquele estardalhaço cujo ápice fora o grito do sujeito espetado nos pregos e que arrancara-o de seu estado de meditação, levantou-se calmamente de sua cama, andou até o italiano prestes a disparar e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, deixou-o inconsciente com um repentino soco na face. Em seguida voltou para seu canto, esfregando as mãos enquanto soltava resmungos em árabe.

O primeiro espião ainda era preso pelo braço por Indy. Fazendo uma careta e tendo os olhos lacrimejando, ouviu seu interrogador inquiri-lo uma vez mais:

-- Quem são vocês e por que estavam nos seguindo?

-- _Non so... Non parlo la vostra lingua! Devo andare o il colonnello lo ucciderà!_

Foi silenciado por uma seqüência de três socos, que também o fez desmaiar.

-- Eles não sabem falar inglês! – concluiu o professor.

Luzia, amedrontada devido àquilo tudo, continuou a avançar pela rua junto com Jones, deixando para trás a dupla desacordada de informantes. Ela tinha o coração saltando no peito, pernas um tanto bambas, mas rapidamente recobrou-se, perguntando ao colega:

-- O que isso significa?

-- Que precisamos ter o dobro de cuidado a partir de agora! – respondeu o arqueólogo, batendo com os dedos no coldre que continha seu revólver.

Cautelosos a tudo ao redor, continuaram até o mercado.

Noite.

O jantar era servido na casa de Sallah. Junto à mesa, Indy e Luzia terminavam de contar a ele o susto que haviam passado poucas horas antes. O egípcio ouviu tudo muito atento, bebendo um pouco de vinho. Quando os dois viajantes terminaram seu relato, ele falou um tanto descontraído:

-- Objetos raros e de valor sempre despertam a cobiça de muitos homens, Indiana! Provavelmente não será a última vez que se depararão com inimigos, bastará que fiquem preparados para isso!

-- Desta vez são fascistas, Sallah, adeptos de Mussolini! – esclareceu Jones. – O broche que um deles estava usando não me deixou quaisquer dúvidas!

-- Temos de levar os restos de D. Sebastião de volta a Portugal! – afirmou Luzia, sempre decidida. – Eles não podem ir parar dentro de algum castelo na Itália ou na Alemanha!

-- Não se preocupe, se depender de nós essa será mais uma relíquia que os impediremos de possuir!

-- Voltando ao assunto da subida do Nilo, vocês têm de levar em conta que precisarão seguir por terra a cada catarata – lembrou Sallah. – Ou seja, farão várias trocas de barco. Por sorte, meu sogro mantém contato com outros comerciantes do ramo ao longo do curso do rio e eles podem oferecer novas embarcações a um preço camarada. O maior problema é que vocês ficarão mais vulneráveis toda vez que pisarem em terra firme.

-- Eu sei... Nada que não possamos contornar...

Indy realmente acreditava nisso. Haveria sim obstáculos e desafios a serem superados, porém uma jornada que não os tivesse em número satisfatório nem poderia ser chamada de jornada. Mordendo um pedaço de pão, pensou na próxima etapa que seria iniciada dentro de poucos dias. A demanda de D. Sebastião estaria em breve pronta para ter continuidade!

**Glossário – Capítulo 3:**

Timbuktu: Cidade no país africano de Mali, sendo centro de propagação do Islã na África durante os séculos XV e XVI. Sua arquitetura impressiona devido às construções serem quase todas feitas de barro.

Dulce ou Duce: Palavra que significa "líder" em italiano. Deriva do latim _dux_, do qual também vem a palavra "duque". Durante o período fascista na Itália, era usada para designar o ditador Benito Mussolini.

Führer: Palavra que quer dizer "líder" ou "guia" em alemão. Era utilizada em referência a Adolf Hitler durante o período nazista.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_Subindo o Nilo._

O resto da estada de Indy e Luzia no Cairo transcorreu sem demais incidentes. Aos poucos os preparativos para a viagem pelo Nilo foram sendo concluídos, inclusive o barco que utilizariam. Na manhã na qual deveriam partir, Sallah levou os dois aventureiros até o ancoradouro onde se encontrava a embarcação, pertencente ao seu sogro. Os três caminharam pelo tablado, alguns pescadores lançando redes ao longe, até que o egípcio parou diante dela, exclamando num sorriso:

-- Aqui está!

O transporte era simples, porém suficiente: uma pequena barca a motor com um toldo para proteger do sol intenso e uma grande vela branca, quase no formato de um triângulo, para ajustar a direção. Em seu interior já haviam sido colocados todos os suprimentos necessários para a jornada, desde equipamentos e instrumentos, passando por comida, até um par de travesseiros e mantas para que dormissem à noite. Tudo estava pronto.

-- Perfeito! – falou Jones, satisfeito. – Acho que já podemos partir!

-- A primeira troca de barco que farão será em Assuã, na primeira catarata! – lembrou o árabe. – Até lá, tentem evitar quaisquer perigos. Ouvi falar que alguns piratas andam agindo no rio, saqueando embarcações e viajantes, tomem cuidado!

-- Pode deixar, e obrigado por tudo, Sallah!

Os dois se despediram num abraço, o arqueólogo desta vez ficando atento à pressão exercida pelo amigo, e logo depois se dirigiu com a portuguesa até a barca. Seguindo à frente, ele logo parou, saiu do caminho de Luzia e, retirando o chapéu num gesto cortês, disse-lhe de modo gentil:

-- As damas primeiro!

Ela sorriu em réplica, entrando com cautela na embarcação e se acomodando sentada sob o toldo. Indy fez o mesmo e depois de ajustar a vela avançou, andando abaixado, até o motor, ligando-o, as pás girantes começando a funcionar. Pouco depois o barco se distanciava pelo azul do Nilo, Sallah acenando empolgado para a dupla, ao mesmo tempo preocupado em relação ao que poderia aguardá-los...

O rio Nilo. Curso do qual nascera e dependera uma das maiores civilizações da História. Enquanto rumavam para o sul, a embarcação singrando as águas que eram de suma importância para o desértico Egito, Indiana e Luzia admiravam a fascinante paisagem das margens. Entre frondosas palmeiras e arbustos frutíferos viam várias das plantas chamadas "papiro", das quais eram feitas o primitivo papel em que os escribas faraônicos outrora realizavam seus registros. Em pequenas regiões pantanosas encontravam aves como gansos e garças em vastos grupos, seu vôo compondo fantástico espetáculo natural. Isso sem mencionar os famosos crocodilos, alguns causando espanto devido ao grande tamanho, tomando sol sobre os bancos de areia à espera de nova refeição.

-- O Egito é uma dádiva do Nilo! – o professor citou a conhecida frase repetida desde tempos remotos. – Há séculos se acreditava que este era um dos rios terrenos que nasciam no Paraíso.

-- É simplesmente maravilhoso! – Luzia estava deslumbrada pelo cenário.

Conforme navegavam, freqüentemente cruzavam com outros barcos transitando pelas águas, alguns rumando na mesma direção que o deles e outros no sentido oposto. Também variavam em dimensões: enquanto havia os de pequeno porte, tripulados geralmente por pescadores ou comerciantes, também avistavam balsas e pequenos navios lotados de passageiros. Já era quase meio-dia e tinham percorrido uma boa distância, Indy calculando que não levariam muitos dias para atingirem seu destino.

Quilômetros atrás, um barco três vezes maior que o fornecido por Sallah, repleto de homens trajando uniformes do exército fascista italiano, além de possuir uma potente metralhadora britânica Vickers instalada num suporte na proa, cobria a mesma rota de seu predecessor. No centro do convés, o imponente coronel Fulco distribuía ordens. Sua presença inspirava máxima competência por parte dos soldados.

Pouco se sabia abertamente a respeito de sua pessoa. Seu verdadeiro passado estava confinado nos arquivos secretos do governo. Era relativamente conhecido apenas como um inveterado caçador de relíquias e desbravador de tumbas, um homem capaz de tudo em nome de uma descoberta arqueológica que honrasse o _Dulce_ e a Itália. Alguns privilegiados, porém, já haviam ouvido falar que o Estado fascista custeara expedições chefiadas por Fulco à procura de diversos artefatos místicos ao redor do globo, como o suposto cajado de Moisés, o manto sagrado de Cristo e, mais recentemente, os restos mortais do rei D. Sebastião, todas sem sucesso. Todavia, no caso destes últimos, a situação parecia estar muito perto de mudar...

-- Comandante, estamos seguindo na velocidade que pediu! – informou um dos militares ao superior.

-- Ótimo, _soldato_! – respondeu o coronel. – Mantenham esse padrão, pois se irmos muito rápido chamaremos a atenção de Jones... E por falar nisso...

Seguido pelo rapaz, Fulco adentrou uma das cabines da embarcação, onde, sentados no chão, estavam os desafortunados Antonello e Lorenzo, cabeças baixas, este último tendo ainda uma almofada presa às nádegas devido ao incidente com a cama de pregos. Calados, ouviram o oficial de maior patente perguntar raivoso:

-- Mas o que foi que deu em vocês no Cairo?

-- Foi um acidente, senhor! – tentou se justificar Antonello. – Estávamos seguindo o americano conforme pediu, porém ele se apressou, nós por conseqüência também nos apressamos, e o encontro foi inevitável!

-- Inevitável, é? Pois agora ele sabe que estamos seguindo seus passos e terá maior cuidado! Não será fácil fazer com que nos leve até as relíquias! Toda esta operação pode estar fadada ao fracasso devido ao descuido de vocês dois!

-- Mas, coronel... – foi a vez de Lorenzo quase choramingar.

-- Vocês deveriam me agradecer por eu não despachá-los imediatamente para uma prisão na Sardenha!

-- Há uma forma de nós nos redimirmos, senhor? – o primeiro indagou.

-- Sim, há, na verdade... – Fulco coçou o queixo astutamente. – No próximo porto em que pararmos, vocês descerão do barco e seguirão por terra até Assuã. Deverão chegar antes de Jones e cumprir uma tarefa simples: avisar um egípcio de nome Anis Bakr, velho amigo meu, que o americano está subindo o rio. Ele pode ser encontrado no mercado da cidade. A partir de então, deixem tudo por conta dele!

-- Faremos o possível para cumprirmos isso, senhor! – afirmou o segundo, batendo continência de pé.

-- É melhor fazer até o impossível, _sciocco_!

Em seguida o coronel se retirou da cabine junto com o soldado que o acompanhara, os outros dois pensando no que lhes aconteceria se ousassem falhar mais uma vez.

A tarde corria, o sol realizando sua caminhada pelo céu rumo ao poente. Deviam ser três ou quatro horas da tarde. Indy, deitado com o tronco apoiado numa pilha de sacos de estopa, dormia tranqüilamente, seu chapéu inclinado sobre a cabeça ocultando-lhe a parte superior do rosto. Luzia, sentada não muito longe do companheiro, mordiscava uma pêra observando os arredores do rio. A barca seguia veloz, a jovem banhando os dedos nas águas próximas ao casco de vez em quando. O som do motor ofuscava seus tênues pensamentos.

Foi prestando atenção em tal barulho que, num dado momento, ela percebeu este se multiplicar, a segunda fonte, distante, crescendo cada vez mais em intensidade, e logo deduziu se tratar de mais um barco que se aproximava pelo rio. O problema era que sua velocidade era maior do que a adotada por boa parte das outras embarcações, e rapidamente mais um ronco se fez ouvir. Trava-se na verdade de duas barcas, uma separada da outra algumas dezenas de metros, e a moça, dominada por um incômodo pressentimento, resolveu apanhar um binóculo para examiná-las melhor.

Sobre os conveses, árabes sem camisa com as cabeças envoltas por panos negros e rubros agitavam no ar os braços empunhando espadas, punhais e armas de fogo. Numa das proas havia um ameaçador par de metralhadoras e, na outra, um ainda mais mortífero canhão. Ambas as embarcações ostentavam, nas popas, uma bandeira preta no alto de um mastro contendo o Olho de Hórus desenhado em branco.

Luzia desesperou-se. Com certeza eram os piratas fluviais aos quais Sallah se referira, que vinham aterrorizando os navegantes do Nilo. Tendo o coração palpitando em alvoroço, ela correu até Jones quase tropeçando e, sacudindo um dos braços do doutor, passou a chamá-lo agitada:

-- Acorde, Indy! Vamos, acorde!

-- Agora não, Willie... – resmungou o arqueólogo, ainda dormindo.

-- Willie? Que Willie? Acorde, Indy! Estamos em apuros!

Ainda a contragosto, Indiana ergueu o chapéu e abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Deu um bocejo, vendo sua colega de viagem gesticular nervosa, como se estivesse incapaz de falar e desejasse se expressar por mímica. Por fim soltou tudo que precisava comunicar numa exclamação ansiosa:

-- Piratas, Indy! São piratas!

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o professor esfregou a face sonolenta e recebeu o binóculo das mãos da jovem. Passou então a mirar os barcos que se aproximavam. Constatando o mesmo que Luzia, detendo-se alguns instantes a mais nas potentes armas que os inimigos possuíam, Jones guardou o equipamento e fez questão de praguejar:

-- Porcaria!

-- O que vamos fazer?

-- Nada, por enquanto... Melhor descobrir o que eles querem! Recomendo pararmos ou acharão que estamos fugindo...

Indy desligou o motor, e assim os salteadores cercaram a barca dos aventureiros, uma das suas de cada lado, os ocupantes soltando gritos intimidadores. Alguns giravam seus turbantes no ar. De uma das embarcações, a mais próxima, foi baixada uma prancha de madeira até o transporte da dupla, o qual oscilou sob o peso da ponte improvisada. Ela foi imediatamente atravessada por um egípcio de vestes finas, ricas jóias pelo corpo e, honrando o clichê, tapa-olho e barba espessa em seu semblante. Logo que pisou no barco dos estrangeiros, examinou-os de alto a baixo, falando em seguida, num inglês requintado:

-- A magia do Nilo vai lhes custar caro desta vez!

-- Quem disse que estamos dispostos a pagar? – provocou Jones.

-- A vida é feita de escolhas, forasteiro. Ou vocês permitem que meus homens descarreguem tudo que trazem para dentro dos meus barcos, ou serão passados a fio de espada!

Indy lançou um rápido olhar para Luzia pedindo confiança, e ela, apesar de um pouco insegura, pareceu compreender a mensagem. O norte-americano voltou-se de novo para o líder pirata e respondeu:

-- Eu não proíbo você e seus amigos de tentarem!

E sacou seu revólver. Já esperando uma reação como aquela, o chefe dos saqueadores recuou rapidamente pela prancha, apanhando uma velha espingarda Winchester modelo 1897 que trazia presa às costas, enquanto um outro pirata, movendo com força uma manivela a bordo do barco salteador, erguia de volta a ponte aos poucos. A sorte de Jones e Pessoa foi que boa parte dos criminosos, confiando em sua superioridade numérica e de armamentos, não aguardava uma resposta hostil por parte dos estrangeiros, e o fato de não entenderem inglês deixou-os ainda mais confusos, atrasando qualquer atitude que tomassem.

Com tal vantagem, Indiana saltou na direção da embarcação do líder, agarrando no ar a extremidade superior da prancha antes que se levantasse por completo. Do alto da tábua, balançando o corpo para os lados com as mãos firmes na madeira, esquivou-se de dois ou três disparos efetuados pelo comandante inimigo, ele em seguida parando para recarregar em meio a xingamentos arábicos. Aproveitando a deixa, o arqueólogo girou para o outro lado da ponte em vertical, ficando acima do convés da barca, e pulou. Caiu com suas botas bem nas costas de um dos egípcios, desacordando-o. Logo em seguida apontou a arma para outros dois bem à sua frente.

Derrubou o primeiro com um tiro certeiro no peito, o moribundo cambaleando para trás e capotando dentro do rio. O outro atirou duas vezes contra o invasor, este se protegendo atrás de uma caixa de metal. Depois se ergueu e liquidou-o com duas balas. Precisava ficar de olho na munição, e havia muitos outros piratas a enfrentar, principalmente no outro barco.

Luzia, por sua vez, via-se pela primeira vez em sua vida no meio de um combate tão acirrado quanto aquele. Desnorteada em meio aos tiros e berros, deitou-se dentro da barca com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Dessa forma acabou não percebendo, a não ser pelo balançar do casco, que a outra embarcação pirata, do lado oposto, lançara também sua prancha sobre aquela em que se encontrava, dois bandidos brandindo adagas já cruzando-a rumo à jovem. Esta, ouvindo os passos alheios, ergueu-se rapidamente, dando de cara com os oponentes. Através de suas faces era possível perceber que eles tinham propósitos deploráveis em relação a Luzia, o que foi confirmado pela fala de um deles, num inglês precário:

-- Você pode nos fazer algo para evitar sua morte, mocinha!

-- Eu sei muito bem disso!

E a portuguesa apanhou um dos sacos de estopa que se encontravam dentro do barco, lançando-o com a maior força que pôde sobre um dos piratas. Ele sucumbiu sob o peso do conteúdo, que pelos sons provocados mostrou-se ser a comida enlatada que levavam para a viagem. O outro árabe, enfurecido, tentou atacar a aventureira com a lâmina, porém ela, surpreendendo a si mesma, derrubou-o com um chute que deve ter quebrado seu nariz.

Não havia tempo para assimilar seu feito: mais adversários se aproximavam pela estreita ponte ligando as embarcações. Sem hesitar, Luzia correu e ligou o motor, o transporte começando a se mover antes que os outros inimigos pudessem nele penetrar. Dessa forma, com uma das pontas da prancha ficando sem apoio, os três saqueadores em cima dela perderam o equilíbrio e deram um desajeitado mergulho nas águas.

Nisso, na barca em que estava Jones, o líder pirata se abrigara dentro de uma das cabines, enquanto no convés o professor confrontava seus homens. Um deles, armado com uma grande espada de lâmina curva, investiu ferozmente contra Indy, que desviou por pouco dos ágeis golpes. Um pouco mais afastado, um outro criminoso sacava um revólver para disparar contra o intruso. Este, de olho tanto no espadachim quanto no atirador, aguardou o momento certo e, quando o segundo apertou o gatilho, puxou bruscamente o primeiro para diante de si, fazendo com que a bala o acertasse em seu lugar. Revoltado, o autor do tiro jogou a arma de fogo longe e também pegou uma espada. Rindo da insistência do sujeito, o norte-americano apontou seu revólver para ele, pronto para aniquilá-lo facilmente, mas...

_Click!_

Ficara sem munição! Não seria rápido o suficiente para colocar mais balas no tambor antes que o oponente o cortasse em fatias, portanto se preparou para enfrentá-lo no mano a mano. O erro do pirata foi tentar aplicar um golpe alto com a lâmina. Indy evitou-o abaixando-se, e sem demora deu um chute numa das canelas do adversário. Ele agachou-se devido à dor, soltando um misto de gemidos e palavrões, sendo vencido de vez com um gancho que Jones aplicou-lhe no queixo.

Faltava dar cabo do capitão caolho. O doutor deu alguns passos rumo à cabine de comando, quando ouviu o engatilhar de uma arma atrás de si. Parou de imediato. Erguendo os braços, ouviu a voz áspera do chefe dos bandidos, que lhe apontava sua espingarda:

-- Acabou! Coloque suas armas no chão, já!

Abaixando-se lentamente, Indy obedeceu, depositando o revólver vazio sobre o convés. Todavia o egípcio não sabia da existência do chicote do arqueólogo oculto sob sua jaqueta, nem da espantosa agilidade que ele tinha ao usá-lo. Extremamente veloz, Indy o apanhou, deu uma cambalhota para escapar dos projéteis disparados pelo pirata e, lançando a tira de couro no ar, desarmou o inimigo sem que ele pudesse evitar. Atordoado e de mãos vazias, teve a cara amassada por cinco socos de Jones, despencando para dentro do Nilo no final assim como vários de seus asseclas já o haviam feito.

Só então, preocupado com Luzia, o aventureiro parou para averiguar a situação de sua barca e da outra embarcação salteadora. A portuguesa acionara o motor da primeira e já se encontrava a bons metros de distância, com a perseguidora logo atrás em velocidade um pouco menor, as metralhadoras da proa cuspindo fogo contra a presa e as rajadas, errando o alvo, fazendo esguichos de água se erguerem do rio.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa ou sua companheira acabaria atingida. Para deixá-lo ainda mais aflito, ouvi-a gritar ao longe:

-- Indy, socorro!

E mais do que rápido começou a agir: sozinho, religou o motor do barco, assumindo o timão para direcionar-se até as outras duas barcas em perseguição. Depois voltou até o tombadilho, rumando para a proa. Por sorte, aquela era a embarcação que continha o canhão. Bastaria apenas carregá-lo e dispará-lo contra os piratas ainda ativos para salvar Luzia. Teria de encontrar um obus para colocar no interior do cilindro aberto, e suspeitou de onde poderia haver alguns...

Voltou até a caixa de metal que utilizara como abrigo para se proteger de tiros anteriormente. Ergueu a tampa e dentro dela encontrou quatro pesados projéteis para serem usados na peça de artilharia. Apanhou um deles com certo custo, empregando os dois braços para segurá-lo, e levou-o até o canhão. Mas quando ia inseri-lo dentro do tubo, alguém acertou um violento soco em suas costas, levando-o a soltar a bomba, que rolou pelas tábuas até deter-se na parte de baixo do suporte da arma. O agressor era um dos meliantes que Jones desmaiara, tendo recobrado os sentidos.

Recuperando-se do golpe traiçoeiro, Indy escapou de um chute do inimigo, porém levou outro no peito, que o impeliu até a beirada do barco, por pouco não o fazendo cair para fora. O árabe aproximou-se para uma nova investida, mas não contou que agora o oponente estaria preparado: evitou dois socos movendo a cabeça e por fim desacordou-o de vez com uma cotovelada na testa. Livre de mais contratempos, o doutor retornou para o canhão observando o estado da perseguição: a barca de Luzia ainda escapava com dificuldade dos tiros efetuados contra si. Indiana armou a peça com o obus, fechando o cilindro e voltando-o na direção da embarcação inimiga. Viu-se pronto para lançar o projétil mortal, que mandaria os malditos piratas pelos ares... Dando um suspiro de alívio, acionou o mecanismo...

E nada aconteceu.

Surpreso, tentou mais uma, duas, três vezes. O canhão nem rangeu. Deveria servir só para botar medo nos navegantes mesmo, pois não funcionava mais! Jones viu-se obrigado a pensar imediatamente num novo plano. Passou instantes desse modo, tendo uma idéia ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a escutar a moça em apuros:

-- Indy!

Ele não tinha outra opção. Retornando à cabine de comando, agarrou o timão e girou o barco na direção do outro, empregando a potência máxima do motor. O professor recuperou seu revólver, apanhou a espada de um dos criminosos vencidos e por fim pulou para a água, vendo o transporte convertido em arma avançar até seu alvo...

Os tripulantes da outra barca demoraram demais para perceber o perigo iminente. Apavorados, saltaram no rio em debandada, nadando para longe o mais rápido que conseguiam. E, como uma bomba, a embarcação onde antes estava Indy se chocou em cheio com a popa da outra, gerando uma explosão de grandes proporções: uma voraz bola de fogo dominou o local do impacto, lançando estilhaços fumegantes de madeira para todos os lados, que se apagavam soltando fumaça assim que mergulhados no Nilo. O estrondo pôde ser ouvido a uma considerável distância dali. Confuso devido à súbita seqüência de eventos, Jones, no rio, viu Luzia dar meia-volta com o barco, rumando por entre os destroços até onde se encontrava. Assim que ela parou, ajudou o colega a subir de novo a bordo e, enquanto tentava sem muito sucesso secar seu chapéu com as mãos, ele disse ofegante:

-- Da próxima vez acho melhor tentarmos negociar um pouco mais!

A portuguesa riu e guiou a embarcação para longe dali, retomando seu trajeto no sentido sul, enquanto alguns piratas imersos na água amaldiçoavam os fugitivos até a décima quinta geração...

Passaram-se mais algumas horas e o sol começou a se pôr, refletindo no Nilo sua luz alaranjada e dotando-o assim de encanto ainda mais sublime. Tentando descansar dos momentos agitados que haviam vivido há pouco, Indy e Luzia, prosseguindo mais lentamente pelo caminho, queriam apenas desfrutar ao máximo aquele lindo percurso antes que a noite viesse.

-- Será que poderemos ao menos dormir em paz? – inquiriu a jovem.

-- Podemos revezar o tempo no controle da barca, enquanto um dorme o outro cuida dela, não se preocupe – respondeu ele. – Acredito que teremos alguns merecidos momentos de tranqüilidade até Assuã...

-- E depois, Indy? O que pode nos aguardar?

-- Só seguindo em frente para descobrir, minha cara... – e encostou-se novamente a um saco, inclinando o chapéu sobre os olhos para repousar. – Só seguindo em frente para descobrir...

**Glossário – Capítulo 4:**

Vickers: Metralhadora fabricada pela _Vickers Limited_ para o Exército Britânico. Foi muito utilizada nas duas Guerras Mundiais. Geralmente eram necessários de seis a oito homens para manuseá-la no campo de batalha. Capaz de disparar de 450 a 600 projéteis por minuto.

Olho de Hórus: Símbolo do Egito Antigo associado à divindade de mesmo nome, significando poder e proteção, além de estar relacionado também à autoridade real. Sempre foi considerado um dos mais poderosos amuletos egípcios.

Winchester 1897: Espingarda de calibre 12 ou 16, produzida principalmente durante a primeira metade do século XX. Muito usada pelo Exército dos EUA nessa época.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_A nobre demanda._

_**CAIRO -- ASSUÃ**_

A dupla no rastro das relíquias de D. Sebastião chegou à cidade de Assuã numa agradável manhã de céu azul, depois de alguns dias de viagem. Na Antigüidade, o local tinha o nome de Swenet, e era o limite meridional do domínio dos faraós. Atualmente, porém, a fronteira egípcia se estendia mais para o sul. Ali estava situada a primeira catarata do rio Nilo, na qual os britânicos haviam construído uma grande represa.

Apesar de bem menor que o Cairo, Assuã tinha ruas igualmente movimentadas. Indy e Luzia as percorriam em direção ao ancoradouro, onde conseguiriam outro barco para continuar a jornada. Conforme Jones previra, não haviam passado por mais apuros depois da malograda incursão pirata. Apenas um pequeno incidente ocorrido na altura de Luxor, quando os dois se viram no meio de um breve tiroteio entre duas embarcações de comerciantes rivais. Nada sofreram, porém.

-- De acordo com Sallah, nós devemos procurar um tal de Sahid, sócio do sogro dele... – murmurou o professor conforme andava junto com a portuguesa. – Tomara que ele realmente faça um bom desconto para nós... Temo que nosso dinheiro acabe antes mesmo de entrarmos no Sudão!

-- Já estarei muito satisfeita se conseguirmos ao menos cruzar a fronteira!

Foram logo absorvidos pela turba de pessoas, tentando abrir caminho entre elas até seu destino.

Não muito longe dali, no mercado, os aturdidos italianos Lorenzo e Antonello procuravam por Anis Bakr, amigo do coronel Fulco. Passando em frente de várias barracas, o segundo surrupiando uma laranja de uma delas sem ser percebido, logo chegaram a uma tenda onde vários homens animados pareciam entretidos em algum tipo de jogo. O primeiro dos fascistas disse ao amigo, que tirara uma faquinha do bolso e agora descascava a fruta calmamente:

-- Três dias procurando esse _egiziano_ e nada! O coronel vai nos esfolar se não cumprirmos o que mandou!

-- Acalme-se, Lorenzo, algo me diz que o sujeito está no meio dessa gente! – afirmou Antonello, apontando para o grupo de jogadores.

-- É melhor estar certo...

Depois de hesitarem por alguns segundos em interromper a distração dos árabes, Antonello tomou iniciativa, avançando até a roda. O outro logo o seguiu. Perceberam se tratar de uma competição envolvendo dados, cada um dos participantes atirando dois deles por vez, e em seguida comemorando ou maldizendo o resultado dos pequenos cubos. Intrigados, e sem compreender a lógica do divertimento, os dois estrangeiros abriram espaço e penetraram no círculo, ao mesmo tempo em que um senhor de certa idade, comprida barba cinza, tinha sua vez de jogar.

-- Anis Bakr! – exclamou Lorenzo, tentando chamar a atenção de todos. – Estamos procurando Anis Bakr!

O idoso com os dados resmungou algo em árabe, provavelmente pedindo que o italiano se calasse. Em seguida atirou as duas peças e, num momento de azar, ambas caíram com a face do número um virada para cima. O ancião praguejou muito, acusando os dois forasteiros de terem lhe trazido mau-agouro, embora estes nada compreendessem. Súbito, um homem de bigode espesso e turbante aproximou-se da dupla, cara fechada. Perguntou muito desconfiado, num italiano que dominava satisfatoriamente:

-- Eu sou Anis Bakr. Quem procura por mim?

-- Oh, bom dia, senhor Bakr, finalmente! – saudou Antonello, aliviado. – Trazemos uma mensagem de nosso comandante, coronel Ezio Fulco.

Um sorriso brotou na face morena do egípcio.

Indy e Luzia continuavam a caminhar pelas vias de Assuã, estando já a alguns poucos quarteirões de distância do ancoradouro. Tinham os pensamentos um tanto longínquos, refletindo tanto sobre os eventos passados quanto a respeito dos que ainda viveriam. E o aventureiro aproveitava ora ou outra esses momentos para admirar sua acompanhante. Ah, como era bela! Vestia uma camiseta branca de botões, mangas dobradas, que delineava bem seu busto. As calças marrons realçavam suas bonitas e fortes pernas, principalmente as coxas, terminando nas botas pretas que trazia aos pés. E seus olhos azuis... Fabulosos olhos azuis! Caminho para intensos e inesquecíveis sonhos de amor.

Assim distraídos, os dois mal notaram uma figura totalmente coberta por um manto e capuz marrons, um tanto baixa, aproximar-se correndo por trás deles, destacando-se de repente no meio da multidão. E, num movimento rápido, puxou com um dos braços a alça da fiel bolsa que Jones sempre carregava presa ao ombro, evadindo-se com ela novamente para o meio dos transeuntes.

-- Um ladrão! – exclamou o arqueólogo, surpreso pela investida. – Droga, dentro daquela bolsa está boa parte do nosso dinheiro!

-- Minha nossa! – alarmou-se a portuguesa.

-- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito nisso!

O norte-americano começou a correr no encalço do gatuno, esbarrando em várias pessoas pela frente, inclusive uma senhora gorducha que, tendo derrubado uma sacola de compras no chão devido ao impacto, xingou a mãe do estrangeiro. Sem perder o criminoso de vista, Indiana seguiu-o para dentro de um beco. Teve de saltar sobre alguns caixotes pelo trajeto e desviar de algumas galinhas que ciscavam por ali, as quais se afastaram aos cacarejos devido à velocidade da perseguição. Os trajes do meliante não permitiam que nem parte de seu rosto fosse visto, fazendo o professor se perguntar se era homem ou mulher, e qual seria sua idade.

Venceram a viela e adentraram mais uma rua, o indivíduo perseguido por pouco não sendo atropelado por um caminhão. Não parecia estar muito habituado a fugir daquela maneira. Esse pequeno revés permitiu que Indy se aproximasse mais do ladrão, prosseguindo em seu rastro para dentro de uma pensão. O encapuzado enveredou-se pelos estreitos cômodos do lugar, evitando os hóspedes que apareciam à sua frente. Jones o acompanhava aturdido, passando por um recinto onde algumas pessoas almoçavam em silêncio, sequer notando sua presença. Subiu uma escada assim que percebeu que o gatuno se dirigira para o segundo andar. Atravessaram mais salas e corredores, até que o sujeito viu-se sem saída num dos quartos.

O arqueólogo se aproximava rapidamente; o fugitivo precisava encontrar um jeito de escapar dali. Chegando perto de uma das janelas, viu que ela dava para uma cobertura de telhas inclinada que terminava poucos metros acima da rua. Era a única rota possível. Saltou pela abertura, avançou agilmente pelo telhado, tomando cuidado para não escorregar ou tropeçar, e saltou para a via logo abaixo sem demais problemas, voltando a correr após um breve momento recuperando o fôlego.

Indy observara tudo do quarto e preparou-se para tomar o mesmo percurso: pulou pela janela como fizera o outro, porém pousou de mal jeito sobre as telhas, pisando em falso e conseqüentemente caindo sentado. Assim deslizou pela inclinação, ralando-se e desprendendo algumas lajotas no processo, que por pouco não caíram na cabeça de alguns cidadãos por ali passando. Apesar do descuido, conseguiu também chegar à rua, fitado por certo número de curiosos, e voltou a apressar-se em perseguição ao ladrão.

Já estavam nos arredores do ancoradouro, as águas do Nilo podendo ser admiradas logo adiante. Ao contornar uma esquina, o perseguido esbarrou num mercador, perdendo velocidade, e foi sumariamente alcançado por Jones. Estendendo um braço, conseguiu agarrar o meliante por um dos pulsos, detendo-o finalmente. Foi então que o capuz deste retraiu-se, revelando seu semblante: uma criança. Indiana foi afetado por tal descoberta, encarando-lhe os olhos suplicantes. Tinha o corpo relativamente magro e fraco, deixando crer que não vinha se alimentando devidamente há algum tempo. A conclusão veio rápida ao professor: ele furtara a bolsa na esperança de poder comprar alguma comida com o dinheiro nela contido.

Soltou então o menino, que mesmo assim permaneceu imóvel. Ele tinha plena consciência de que aquilo que fazia era errado, e parecia estar pronto para sofrer as conseqüências. Indy, consternado, continuou a fitar o garoto, quando subitamente um idoso de desgastada túnica branca e cajado numa das mãos, careca, pele bem negra e de grande barba, aproximou-se dos dois. Assemelhava-se a um daqueles eremitas que viviam em penitência vagando pelo deserto. Lançou um olhar profético para o aventureiro e falou, sua voz soando como um trovão:

-- Somente os homens de bom coração poderão alcançar o reino do Preste João, campeão da verdadeira justiça! Quando o ciclo estiver completo, os restos do rei oculto poderão ser levados de volta para sua pátria no além-mar, na qual por ele choram seus súditos de ontem e hoje!

Após ouvir tais palavras, Jones, estremecendo, voltou a cabeça de novo para o pobre mancebo, apanhou dele lentamente sua bolsa, abriu-a e retirou dela um maço de notas, que entregou para ele. A criança recebeu o dinheiro atônita, olhos muito brilhantes, sem conseguir assimilar muito bem aquela boa ação desprovida de qualquer compromisso. O arqueólogo abriu um sorriso, deixando o rapazinho mais tranqüilo, e este, retribuindo com a mesma expressão de felicidade, guardou o presente consigo, correndo para longe dali.

Quando Indy tornou a pousar os olhos no local onde se encontrava o velho de túnica, ele já havia desaparecido por completo. Quem seria ele? Como sabia da jornada que empreendia? O que queria dizer com "quando o ciclo estiver completo"? Nisso, Luzia, que seguira os passos do colega, chegava sem ter presenciado nada do que ocorrera. Cansada de tanto andar, ela indagou ao companheiro:

-- O que houve? Conseguiu a bolsa de volta?

-- Sim, está aqui! – respondeu ele, voltando a pendurá-la no ombro. – Agora vamos, temos de encontrar o tal Sahid!

-- Mas e o ladrão? Você lutou com ele? Para onde ele foi?

Jones não respondeu, apenas seguindo em frente com o rosto cheio de confiança e perseverança. Ele estava começando realmente a se convencer do nobre significado que a demanda das relíquias de D. Sebastião possuía, e sentia-se cada vez mais determinado a abraçá-la até o fim. A moça, por sua vez, deu uma risadinha amável e pôs-se junto do norte-americano novamente. A viagem tinha de continuar.

Após ser devidamente informado pelos dois italianos a mando de Fulco, Anis Bakr seguia sorrateiramente a dupla de aventureiros pelas ruas das imediações do ancoradouro. O árabe era como seu amigo coronel: pouco se sabia a seu respeito. Constituía, porém, nome temido em Assuã. Mercenário conhecido, capaz de tudo para atingir seu objetivo, fosse matar ou espionar. Indy e Luzia, alheios a isso, tinham sorte de se enquadrar no segundo caso.

Nem precisou ouvir as indagações que fizeram aos funcionários do porto para saber que procuravam pelo velho Sahid. Sim, eles precisavam de uma nova embarcação para continuarem subindo o Nilo. Visavam penetrar na Etiópia, de acordo com Fulco. E o trabalho de Anis seria justamente providenciar que lá chegassem em segurança. Pouco convencional para seu feitio, isso era certo, mas havia uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro envolvida, sem contar, é claro, os favores que o egípcio devia ao militar fascista.

Recebendo indicações por parte das pessoas no ancoradouro, os forasteiros logo encontraram o comerciante de nome Sahid: homem já de idade um tanto avançada, com "fez" na cabeça e uma extensa barba grisalha. Estava de pé sobre o tablado, costas encostadas a uma das paredes de seu estabelecimento. Segundo as informações recebidas, sabia falar inglês, e assim Indiana tratou logo de iniciar diálogo:

-- Boa tarde, senhor... Sahid, não? Eu e minha amiga precisamos de um barco. Um conhecido nosso no Cairo disse que poderia nos fornecer um por um bom preço.

-- Sim, sou Sahid... – respondeu o velho, coçando os fios brancos que lhe pendiam do queixo. – E quem poderia ser esse conhecido de vocês que me recomendou? Sallah, eu presumo?

-- Exatamente – sorriu Jones. – É sócio do sogro dele, certo?

-- Isso mesmo... Bem, se foi Sallah quem os indicou até mim, devem ser boas pessoas... Venham, tenho algo para vocês!

Seguiram-no então pelas tábuas do local, outros navegadores transitando pelo rio logo em frente, envolvidos em diversas atividades. Foi vendo tais pessoas imersas em seu cotidiano que Indy lembrou-se da universidade pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Egito. Dado o tempo de viagem já gasto e o que ainda teriam pela frente, acabaria ficando longe da sala de aula por um período considerável, o que não era bom. E, refletindo mais a fundo, observou como todos ali tocavam suas vidas ignorando a busca que os dois empreendiam, centrados em seus próprios objetivos, suas próprias demandas de cada dia. E, mesmo visando um artefato grandioso, os restos mortais de um rei há muito desaparecido, a deles era apenas mais uma delas.

Sahid levou-os até um barco a motor não muito diferente do outro que haviam usado para chegar até Assuã: também era coberto por um toldo, porém com a vela um pouco menor, tendo a vantagem de ser mais facilmente manobrável. As cores também diferiam: as da primeira embarcação eram branca e vermelha, as da nova, branca e azul. Além disso, o casco parecia estar em melhor estado.

-- Parece-me um bom barco, quanto quer nele? – perguntou o arqueólogo.

-- Se eu levar em conta o preço dele em libras egípcias... – ponderou o ancião, mão no queixo. – Uns duzentos dólares!

Era certamente um preço generoso, mas que mesmo assim apertaria a escassa reserva financeira que os aventureiros traziam consigo. Jones tentou barganhar:

-- Que tal cento e cinqüenta?

-- Cento e oitenta! – retrucou o árabe.

-- Cento e sessenta ou teremos de procurar outro barqueiro!

Já que os negócios não andavam muito bem, Sahid foi obrigado a aceitar. Indy e Luzia compraram mais alguns suprimentos na cidade e pouco depois partiram na embarcação, o curso azul do rio se desenhando mais uma vez diante de seus olhos conforme avançavam. Uma nova etapa da jornada se iniciava.

Algum tempo depois, poucas horas antes do sol se pôr, Anis Bakr também deixava a cidade num barco adquirido do comerciante rival de Sahid. Não podia perder a dupla de alcance até que atingisse o território da Etiópia. Seu pagamento dependia do êxito nessa tarefa.

Anoitecia.

A embarcação na qual viajavam Fulco e seus soldados aportava num pequeno cais de Assuã localizado antes da catarata. Assim que seus ocupantes a deixaram, alguns carregadores egípcios ajudando a trazer os suprimentos, Lorenzo e Antonello surgiram para reportar ao coronel o sucesso de sua missão.

-- Muito bom... – disse este assim que ouviu os dois italianos. – Porém não fizeram mais do que sua obrigação. Agora alguém realmente competente está de olho no doutor Jones e sua amiga. Vocês dois estão dispensados por enquanto!

Eles bateram continência e foram se juntar a seus colegas de tropa. Tirando o quepe por um momento e alisando os cabelos com uma das mãos, Fulco deu um sorriso ao pensar em como o professor norte-americano tinha talento em se meter em enrascadas. Dessa vez nem estavam tentando impedi-lo, pelo contrário, desejavam que ele seguisse viagem em paz para que encontrasse as relíquias para eles, e mesmo assim tivera uma escaramuça com piratas do Nilo pouco depois de ter deixado o Cairo. O barco do coronel passara pelos vestígios fumegantes da batalha e por um momento chegara a pensar que o arqueólogo estivesse morto, mas não... Jones já havia passado por situações piores e saíra ileso!

O sorriso do militar se ampliou, seus olhos de águia contemplando o horizonte. Eles estavam realmente usando a pessoa certa e, assim que o paradeiro do corpo de D. Sebastião fosse plenamente desvendado, agiria com o máximo de astúcia para livrar-se definitivamente dela, coisa que os alemães não haviam conseguido. O triunfo do _Dulce_, no final, seria em dobro.

O início de noite e as águas tranqüilas do rio transmitiam tal calmaria aos viajantes que era difícil para eles se manterem acordados. Jones e Pessoa continuavam no esquema de revezamento, abrindo mão de algumas horas a mais de sono para manter o barco na rota. Mas, adormecidos ou despertos, o curso do Nilo embalava sublimemente seus sonhos e pensamentos.

-- Sabe, Indy... – falou Luzia num dado momento. – Vagando por estas terras desconhecidas, às vezes eu me pergunto aonde iremos realmente parar...

-- Bem, estamos na África... Eu não me espantaria se chegássemos ao local onde Allan Quatermain caçou seu último elefante!

Os dois riram. A portuguesa tinha razão. Mesmo com a evidência dos manuscritos, a busca pelas relíquias era realizada um tanto às cegas, já que elas poderiam estar em qualquer parte da Etiópia, isso se já não houvessem sido deslocadas para outro lugar. Todavia, Indiana, depois do incidente envolvendo o menino e o eremita em Assuã naquele dia, tinha o forte pressentimento de que ele e Luzia estavam realmente destinados a encontrar os despojos de D. Sebastião. Começava a deixar de lado seu ceticismo para confiar na ventura que o fizera conhecer aquela jovem e que os direcionara para aquela intrépida busca.

-- Boa noite, Indy – disse a moça, cobrindo-se com uma manta para dormir.

-- Boa noite, Luzia... – respondeu Jones, olhar perdido em meio ao crepúsculo egípcio.

**Glossário – Capítulo 5:**

Allan Quatermain: Personagem criado pelo britânico Henry Rider Haggard, aparecendo pela primeira vez em 1885 no romance "As Minas do Rei Salomão" e depois em vários outros livros. Caçador de elefantes, Quatermain reflete as experiências vividas por seu autor no continente africano. Foi interpretado por muitos atores no cinema, como Richard Chamberlain (em dois filmes na década de 80), Sean Connery (no filme de 2003 "A Liga Extraordinária", baseado na história em quadrinhos de mesmo nome) e Patrick Swayze (numa produção de 2004 feita para TV a cabo).

_**Continua…**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_O Nilo Azul._

Mais alguns dias de viagem passaram, e os dois bravos aventureiros penetraram no Sudão, já estando no Nilo Azul, um dos afluentes do principal rio, ou Nilo Branco. Rumavam para sudeste e logo cruzariam a fronteira da Etiópia, país onde o curso tinha origem no grande lago Tana. Ele era sagrado para os etíopes, pois acreditavam se tratar do rio Gihon mencionado na Bíblia, outro dos supostos rios que nasciam no Paraíso.

A jornada vinha sendo estranhamente calma, e Indy tinha freqüentemente a incômoda sensação de estarem sendo seguidos ou de alguma forma vigiados. O incidente com a dupla de italianos no Cairo o deixara cheio de suspeitas, e ainda acreditava que talvez houvesse mesmo fascistas procurando D. Sebastião assim como eles. Luzia, por sua vez, ficava mais radiante a cada dia. Parecia que quanto mais avançavam por aquelas terras agrestes, a beleza natural da paisagem realçava o encanto da portuguesa, seus lindos cabelos e rosto bem iluminados pelo sol, sua pele ganhando aos poucos um aspecto mais bronzeado. E era essa imagem que motivava constantemente Jones a continuar.

Numa dada manhã, porém, a moça acordou menos animada do que de costume. Passou boas horas sentada no barco, muito pensativa e aparentemente aflita em relação a alguma coisa. O arqueólogo fingiu não perceber o estado da companheira, até que não pôde mais se manter alheio e indagou:

-- Luzia, está tudo bem?

-- Sim, Indy... – ela respondeu, olhar vago e distante. – Só estou pensando a respeito de algo...

-- E o que seria, para te envolver tanto assim?

-- Pode parecer besteira, mas... Será que nós devemos realmente trazer as relíquias de D. Sebastião de volta para Portugal?

-- Como assim?

-- O mito do Sebastianismo se baseia na crença do rei desaparecido voltando vivo para fazer de sua nação novamente um poderoso império. Isso tem inspirado as pessoas e dado esperanças a elas por séculos, Indy. Mas se ao invés de um líder pronto para comandar seus súditos de volta ao apogeu, retornassem apenas seus restos mortais, todo o encanto da lenda seria quebrado, o sonho da espera chegaria ao fim. D. Sebastião estaria definitivamente morto no coração de todos, seu corpo tendo propriedades milagrosas ou não!

-- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... – murmurou o professor, coçando um dos cotovelos. – Pensa que talvez fosse melhor não encontrar as relíquias, deixando o mito em aberto...

-- Sim, isso mesmo, mas... Eu não sei...

A jovem estava confusa, e com razão, pois seu raciocínio fazia pleno sentido. De que adiantaria repatriar um rei morto, se a expectativa geral era de que voltasse vivo e triunfante do exílio? Isso lembrava um episódio interessante do passado de Portugal, narrado inclusive na obra "Os Lusíadas", de Luís Vaz de Camões, que, lançada em 1572, fora dedicada justamente ao rei D. Sebastião. Tratava-se da história de D. Inês de Castro, "aquela que depois de morta foi rainha", ocorrida no século XIV.

O príncipe Pedro, então herdeiro do trono português, apaixonou-se pela jovem Inês de Castro. Porém, devido a ela não possuir sangue real, coisa mal-vista tanto pela corte quanto pelo povo, o relacionamento dos dois foi alvo de intensa contestação, até que o rei D. Afonso IV, pai de Pedro, tomou a medida drástica de mandar assassinar Inês enquanto seu amado saíra em viagem. Inconformado com o que ocorrera, o príncipe foi tomado de intenso ímpeto de vingança contra todos em Portugal. Além de ter sido, depois de subir ao trono, um dos monarcas mais violentos da história da nação, ordenou, segundo a lenda, que o corpo de Inês fosse desenterrado, coroou-lhe rainha e obrigou todos os súditos, sob pena de morte, a beijarem a mão do cadáver. E foi daí que surgiu o ditado: "agora Inês é morta...".

Portugal, Portugal... Se aquela estreita faixa de terra fora tão rica em conquistas, certamente era também abundante em mitos dos mais fascinantes!

-- Às vezes as pessoas precisam perceber que não devem depositar todas as suas esperanças na figura de um soberano desaparecido ou em determinado artefato sagrado – afirmou Indy. – Basta a chama no coração de cada um para que todos sejam capazes de grandes feitos. Quando os portugueses de séculos atrás saíram pelo mar sem saber se um dia voltariam para suas casas e famílias, havia por acaso crença em algum D. Sebastião?

O que dissera era igualmente verdade, e poderia ser esse o real objetivo de trazerem de volta os despojos do rei oculto: mostrar ao povo português que não precisava depender de uma lenda para tornar a ser o que era. Dando essa mesma interpretação às palavras do aventureiro, Luzia sorriu e falou, menos preocupada, retomando seu ar alegre:

-- Isso tudo me lembra um poema do meu pai...

-- Deve ser bacana ter um pai poeta, no caso do meu acho que tudo que ele conseguiria escrever seria alguns versos sobre o Graal... Ele só pensa nisso, dia e noite!

-- Antes que comece a reclamar dele de novo, lembre-se de que ao menos seu pai ainda está vivo! – disse a portuguesa num súbito tom sério, cruzando os braços.

Envergonhado, Jones baixou a cabeça, perguntando depois de alguns instantes calado, durante os quais apenas olhara para as tábuas da embarcação sob suas botas:

-- E que poema é esse?

-- Meu pai tinha diversos heterônimos para escrever. Um deles se chamava Alberto Caeiro, homem do campo, guardador de rebanhos. É o meu preferido entre os que criou, porque tem uma filosofia de vida muito interessante: o não-filosofar. Para ele nada é mais do que a visão mostra ser, nada possui algum sentido oculto ou mistério. No poema do qual me lembrei, ele diz que "O que nós vemos das coisas são as coisas; por que veríamos nós uma coisa se houvesse outra?". Se todas as pessoas fossem assim, as relíquias de D. Sebastião seriam apenas restos mortais decompostos, ossos desgastados pelo tempo, e nada mais. Elas definitivamente não colocariam seus anseios em coisas como essa, da forma que meu pai na verdade também fez. E para falar sério, eu gostaria de ser tão cética quanto você, Indy!

O arqueólogo deu uma risada debochada, ajeitou levemente o chapéu e respondeu:

-- Pense bem antes de falar algo assim, Luzia!

Ela gargalhou, deu um leve soco no ombro do colega e afastou-se pelo barco, que prosseguia em seu trajeto pelo doce rio africano.

A intuição de Indiana realmente não falhava: eles estavam sendo duplamente seguidos. Primeiramente por Anis Bakr, ainda no encalço dos dois a uma relativamente curta distância; e mais atrás, persistente como uma ave de rapina, o coronel Fulco, junto com seus homens, também continuava na perseguição a bordo de sua barca. Mal sabiam o norte-americano e a portuguesa que levavam o lobo até o cordeiro...

Começava a entardecer. Mais um dia de navegação findava.

O Nilo Azul novamente refletia a luz do pôr-do-sol, enchendo Indy e Luzia de uma estranha sensação de nostalgia. O primeiro apanhou um saco de estopa com o intuito de retirar dele uma lata de comida para saciar sua fome. Enfiou o braço dentro do recipiente, seus dedos tateando o fundo e, após bons segundos de inspeção, retirou o membro sem ter nada na mão. As refeições enlatadas haviam acabado!

-- Luzia, sem querer te assustar, mas nossa comida acabou... – informou ele num murmúrio.

-- Ora, olhe ao redor! – ela exclamou sorrindo. – Em toda parte há algo que a natureza possa nos oferecer! Por que não paramos um pouco para pescar?

Era um tanto irônico que a moça, menos adaptada à vida de aventuras do que Jones, houvesse pensado em tal solução antes dele. E então se lembrou que ele mesmo havia improvisado duas varas de pesca usando alguns gravetos e linhas quando passaram por Cartum, caso viessem a precisar usá-las. E o momento chegara.

Ainda haveria luminosidade suficiente por cerca de uma hora, tempo suficiente para que pescassem alguns peixes para o jantar. Indy direcionou o barco até a margem mais próxima do rio, onde havia pequeno banco de areia. Ali aportaram, admirando a paisagem árida e de vegetação rala logo à frente. Depois de posicionarem a embarcação de modo que depois fosse fácil seguir viagem, a dupla de aventureiros começou a procurar um bom local para começar a pescaria, o arqueólogo trazendo as varas numa das mãos.

Logo encontraram um amontoado de pedras numa altura um pouco mais elevada que o resto da praia, nelas se sentando de frente para o rio. Só então Indy lembrou:

-- Precisamos de iscas!

-- Fique aí, vou ver se encontro alguma! – replicou a jovem, levantando-se para buscar algo que pudessem usar.

Jones permaneceu parado olhando as águas enquanto Luzia averiguava os arredores do banco de areia. Num dado instante encontrou uma série de arbustos um tanto altos ricos em pequenos frutos vermelhos, menores que uvas. A portuguesa colheu cerca de dez deles e, colocando-os na palma de sua mão direita, retornou até o companheiro. Logo que voltou a se sentar ao lado dele, estendeu-lhe o achado dizendo:

-- Achei estas frutinhas, acredito que devem servir...

-- Ora, ora, isto é café! – riu o professor, apanhando uma das diminutas bolotas rubras. – Quer dizer que estamos bem perto da Etiópia!

Só então Pessoa percebeu se tratar mesmo do produto originário da Abissínia do qual era feita a bebida que, difundida pelos quatro cantos do mundo a partir da África, era agora tão consumida pelos mais variados povos. A moça por um momento sentiu saudades do saboroso café servido no Martinho da Arcada; talvez uma das primeiras coisas que faria ao término daquela expedição seria voltar até lá para apreciá-lo novamente. Indy prendeu o fruto que pegara ao anzol de sua vara, entregando a outra a Luzia, que realizou a mesma operação. Em seguida atiraram as compridas linhas ao rio, na esperança de que conseguissem peixes suficientes para um jantar capaz de recuperar plenamente suas energias.

-- Seus movimentos são bons! – elogiou o norte-americano, observando o modo hábil como a portuguesa manejava a vara. – Onde aprendeu a pescar?

-- Em Évora, com meus primos. Eu devia ter uns onze ou doze anos de idade. E você?

-- Acho que nem preciso dizer que meu pai nunca teve tempo para me ensinar este tipo de coisa, então aprendi mais tarde com um professor e grande amigo meu... Seu nome era Abner Ravenwood!

Nisso, a linha de Jones sofreu um puxão, indicando que o anzol pegara algo. Paciente, ele começou a trazê-lo de volta com as mãos, e logo surgiu da água, debatendo o corpo, um pequeno peixe listrado um pouco menor que a palma de uma mão. Indy colocou-o dentro de um saco de estopa que traziam consigo e falou, um tanto desanimado:

-- O Nilo não parece estar muito para peixe hoje...

Logo que terminou a frase, foi a vez da vara de Luzia pegar algo. Animada, ela também puxou a linha, estranhando o peso que adquirira. E, para surpresa tanto dela quanto do colega, preso ao anzol havia um grande peixe de escamas espessas, quase tendo as dimensões de um braço esticado. Diante de um Indiana totalmente boquiaberto, a jovem depositou o agitado animal dentro do mesmo saco, dando risadinhas devido a seu feito.

A noite veio e, numa fogueira que a dupla montou usando gravetos dispersos pelo lugar, assaram os dois peixes, primeiros e únicos que conseguiram pescar. Além da luz proveniente das chamas, a terra ao redor também era clareada por uma pálida, porém imponente lua cheia no alto do céu rico em estrelas. Doutor Jones serviu-se de mais um punhado de carne branca, mastigou-o e então disse a Luzia:

-- Acho que no máximo amanhã ou depois entraremos em território etíope!

-- E será aí que o clímax de nossa busca terá início! – afirmou a portuguesa. – Se ao menos tivéssemos uma pista precisa de onde estão as relíquias...

-- Acredito que logo teremos alguma...

Ficaram minutos sem falar nada, imersos quase em total silêncio, a não ser pelos ruídos naturais no local e ao redor deste, como o crepitar do fogo e um ou outro animalzinho noturno. Depois de demonstrar aparente ansiedade com o olhar, Pessoa abriu a boca:

-- Indy, vou te confessar uma coisa!

-- Diga.

-- Esta viagem tem sido uma das melhores experiências que tive em minha vida. Nunca pensei que pudesse tomar parte em algo como isto, e eis que aqui estou agora, a meio caminho de finalmente desvendar o mistério de D. Sebastião. E nada disso seria possível sem sua ajuda e companhia, Indy. Foi você quem esteve comigo quando localizei os manuscritos, auxiliou-me a decifrá-los, arranjou boa parte dos detalhes da jornada... Providencial foi o momento em que nos conhecemos, Indiana Jones!

-- Puxa, Luzia, eu... Não sei o que dizer...

Mas, subitamente, como se a mente da moça recordasse determinados momentos que passara junto do arqueólogo, seu rosto se fechou, seus olhos assumiram um brilho insatisfeito e ela, cruzando os braços, falou num tom seco:

-- É claro, você com certeza já deve ter ouvido isso de muitas mulheres...

-- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não... Mas isso não muda o que você sente.

-- Ah, é? – indignou-se ainda mais a "rapariga". – E o que o faz pensar assim, doutor Jones?

-- Você me enxerga como um canalha. E nunca houve canalhas o bastante na sua vida. É por isso que gosta de mim!

A expressão de Luzia piorou, fazendo Indy pensar que ela lhe daria um tapa na cara. Seus punhos se fecharam, seu rosto ficou vermelho de tanta irritação, seus músculos se retraíram... Todavia, suave e lentamente os contornos de sua face foram voltando ao normal, seu olhar recuperou a alegria costumeira, o rubor de revolta deu lugar a um outro tipo de coloração que, apesar de ser a mesma, tinha outro sentido... As cabeças foram se aproximando, olhos nos olhos, corações exaltados, a fogueira sendo a única testemunha do que ia acontecer... As pálpebras se fecharam, bocas já a poucos centímetros uma da outra e...

Um tiro!

Um tanto distante, porém bastante perceptível. Provavelmente efetuado por um rifle, ecoando até ali pela noite. Bastou para que os dois viajantes abrissem os olhos e se afastassem um do outro, sem conseguirem se fitar nos rostos. Ergueram-se do chão, vasculhando atentamente os arredores com suas visões limitadas pelo breu. O som não se repetiu, nem qualquer outro que indicasse movimento ou ameaça naquela direção. Jones bufou e tornou a sentar-se perto do fogo.

-- Isso foi um disparo? – inquiriu Luzia, assustada.

-- Parece que sim... Mas não se preocupe, não é com a gente...

Pessoa voltou então também a abaixar-se, observando o contorno dos pés de café vagamente identificável a certos metros de distância.

O barulho fora provocado pelo egípcio Anis Bakr, que, a cerca de um quilômetro dali, em plena escuridão, usara um rifle para caçar o antílope extraviado de sua manada que agora lhe serviria de jantar. Carregava a carcaça do animal às costas na direção do local junto ao rio onde acendera uma fogueira.

Durante o entardecer, Anis, como de costume desde que deixara Assuã, usara seu binóculo para visualizar onde Indy e Luzia se encontravam. Naquele dia, para sua surpresa, notou que eles haviam estacionado à margem para pescar, e muito provavelmente passariam a noite ali. Aproveitando tal parada, o mercenário, cujos suprimentos estavam no fim, resolveu descer em terra também e economizar provisões caçando algum animal como alimento.

Tendo êxito nisso, usou um facão que trazia consigo para fatiar o animal, cozinhando suas partes presas a um espeto. Empanturrou-se de carne vermelha, bebendo vinho que havia em seu barco, e depois também cortou fora os chifres da presa, os quais ainda poderiam lhe ser de alguma utilidade. Assim nutrido, o árabe retornou à embarcação e nela dormiu sossegado, pronto para despertar e partir assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgissem.

O sol raiou e as barcas seguiram viagem sob o céu azul. Indy e Luzia encontravam-se descansados e sem preocupações, estando apenas ainda um pouco sem jeito devido ao acontecimento, ou melhor, quase acontecimento da noite anterior. Continuavam a não conseguirem se olhar no rosto e mal haviam trocado palavras desde que acordaram.

Algumas centenas de metros atrás, Anis Bakr também navegava, vistoriando a embarcação à frente com o binóculo a cada certo intervalo de minutos. Estavam entrando num desfiladeiro pelo interior do qual o rio se esgueirava em trajeto repleto de curvas. E, movendo as lentes do instrumento para cima, o árabe viu, no alto de uma das paredes rochosas, algo que chamou muito sua atenção...

Era um homem vestindo negro montado sobre um bonito cavalo marrom. Estava acompanhado de outros dois indivíduos, um de cada lado seu, também sentados em cima de animais. Se a distância fosse menor, Anis conseguiria perceber que o sujeito no centro usava tapa-olho no rosto e jóias pelo corpo, além de possuir espessa barba. Seus companheiros tinham turbantes na cabeça e um deles, que aparentava ter se machucado seriamente há não muito tempo, possuía ataduras na face e nos braços.

Sim, aquele era o líder pirata com o qual Indy batalhara no início da subida do Nilo, e vinha junto de dois de seus homens que haviam sobrevivido ao incidente!

-- Esse maldito estrangeiro! – murmurou o chefe, raivoso. – Destruiu meus barcos, liquidou meus melhores tripulantes! Mas consegui segui-lo do Egito até aqui, e finalmente chegou a hora da vingança!

Dizendo isso, tirou das costas um rifle Winchester dotado de mira telescópica. Engatilhou-o com satisfação e tratou de abaixá-lo na direção do rio ao pé da elevação. Conseguiu enquadrar facilmente Jones na luneta, seu dedo começando a tocar lentamente o gatilho, pois desejava saborear cada instante da eliminação daquele alvo por si tão odiado... Passou mais alguns segundos mirando e...

_POU!_

O disparo ecoou por todo o desfiladeiro. O líder pirata tremeu, largou o rifle, tombou para frente sobre o cavalo e este, num relincho assustado, acabou lançando seu guia paredão abaixo. O cadáver do criminoso estatelou-se nas águas do Nilo Azul, surpreendendo ainda mais Indiana e Luzia, que já haviam ficado aturdidos devido ao tiro.

-- Mas que diabos? – exclamou o aventureiro, olhar se movendo freneticamente ao redor, tentando encontrar algum indício do que acontecia.

Os dois acompanhantes do morto, entrando em pânico, cavalgaram rapidamente para longe dali, o galope de seus animais podendo ser ouvido lá de baixo. E, no segundo barco que navegava pelo rio, Anis Bakr guardava o rifle com o qual, após ser equipado também com uma luneta, lançara a bala certeira que dera cabo do insistente bandido egípcio.

Percebendo que os outros dois piratas haviam debandado, o mercenário sentou-se e relaxou. Sem demais problemas por enquanto...

-- Não estou entendendo nada, o que houve? – indagou a portuguesa muito confusa.

-- Das duas uma, minha cara: ou há dois grupos em luta por aqui e o sujeito que caiu levou a pior, ou então o falecido ia atirar em nós e algum bom samaritano nos salvou as vidas... – cogitou o doutor.

A dupla olhou para trás, mas devido tanto à distância quanto às curvas do desfiladeiro, nenhum deles enxergou a embarcação de Bakr. Como não veio mais nenhum disparo ou corpo caindo, os dois tranqüilizaram-se, ficando, porém, mais atentos a qualquer novo sinal de perigo. Não estavam sozinhos ali, isso era certo.

Assim prosseguiram, já bem próximos da Etiópia, terra dos abexins, do Preste João, onde esperavam encontrar os despojos do há muito desaparecido rei D. Sebastião...

**Glossário – Capítulo 6:**

Os Lusíadas: Epopéia dividida em dez cantos escrita por Luís Vaz de Camões na segunda metade do século XVI. Exalta Portugal, narrando sua história, além das conquistas e descobertas do período das navegações, com o tema central da viagem de Vasco da Gama rumo às Índias.

Luís Vaz de Camões: Poeta português do século XVI, considerado um dos maiores já existentes. Além de ter escrito "Os Lusíadas", é bastante conhecido por seus belos sonetos. Seu declínio deu-se simultâneo ao de Portugal em si: enquanto a expedição desastrosa de D. Sebastião ocorreu em 1578, Camões morreu em total miséria no ano de 1580.

Cartum: Capital do Sudão, onde o Nilo Azul encontra o Nilo Branco.

Évora: Cidade portuguesa da região do Alentejo.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

_Etiópia, finalmente!_

_**ASSUÃ -- ETIÓPIA**_

A Etiópia, Abissínia.

Durante séculos, o único território da África a não ser submetido como colônia pelas nações européias. Fora assediado apenas pela Itália, primeiramente no final do século XIX, sem sucesso, e depois em 1936, quando os exércitos de Mussolini conseguiram finalmente ocupar o país, na ambição fascista de se tornar uma potência colonial. Os nativos, favorecidos pelo terreno acidentado etíope, tentaram resistir a todo custo aos invasores, mas a capital Addis Ababa logo foi tomada e o _Negus_, imperador que segundo a tradição era descendente do lendário rei bíblico Salomão e da rainha de Sabá, foi obrigado a se exilar na Grã-Bretanha. Apelou então para a Liga das Nações, fundada após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, para que tomasse uma atitude quanto à agressão italiana, e o fracasso de seus membros em interferir efetivamente na questão deixou clara a ineficácia da organização em cumprir seu objetivo de "manter a paz no mundo".

A verdade era que o planeta todo caminhava para um novo conflito de proporções inimagináveis, maior até que a Grande Guerra ocorrida no início do século. E nenhuma potência poderia apagar esse pavio antes que a carga a ele atrelada explodisse.

Indy e Luzia penetravam nessa nação cujo bravo povo, agora domado, lutara centenas de anos antes ao lado dos portugueses. Dirigiam-se através do Nilo Azul, pelos vales e desfiladeiros, em busca dos restos milagrosos de um rei perdido!

-- Bem, finalmente chegamos! – exclamou a jovem, sentada junto com Jones no barco. – E agora?

-- Temos de conseguir um guia local, e tomar cuidado com as tropas fascistas! – respondeu ele, olhos mirando o horizonte.

Ainda tinham muito que explorar... E haveria muita aventura pela frente.

Quilômetros atrás no rio, o coronel Fulco, sentado junto a uma mesa no convés de sua embarcação, guardanapo preso ao pescoço, saboreava um delicioso prato de panquecas doces cobertas com geléia de frutas silvestres. O militar estava relativamente tranqüilo, pois já enviara alguns comunicados às tropas de ocupação para garantir que Jones não fosse detido até que encontrasse a localização exata dos restos de D. Sebastião, e que os passos do doutor nessa busca fossem observados e reportados a si diariamente. Agora era esperar que os comandantes locais fizessem valer tais instruções...

Assim, quando concluísse a importante descoberta, o professor já estaria dentro da boca do leão.

Mas, enquanto o norte-americano fazia seu trabalho, Fulco não ficaria parado. Segundo os manuscritos marroquinos, as relíquias estariam na posse do lendário Preste João e seus súditos. Ora, os portugueses haviam identificado o rei dos abexins, séculos antes, como sendo o mesmo Preste João dos relatos fantasiosos que chegavam à Europa. Talvez o corpo do monarca lusitano ainda estivesse em poder dos descendentes desses nativos ou de algum outro povo etíope com o qual tivessem contato. Havia lendas e rumores que chegavam aos ouvidos dos invasores falando de tribos perdidas ao sul, intocadas pelo progresso vindo de fora, que ainda viviam em estado de profundo misticismo, na sombra de seus mais remotos ancestrais...

Sim, o coronel já efetuara uma busca antes, não encontrando nada, porém ainda acreditava que a chave daquele mistério, ou pelo menos uma pista relativa a ele, estava relacionada com as notícias sobre aquelas tribos perdidas. Por isso desembarcaria com seus homens no próximo porto e montaria imediatamente uma comitiva para rumar até o sul do país.

Fosse através de Jones ou de si mesmo, o paradeiro de D. Sebastião em breve seria mais uma conquista do bravo povo italiano.

Depois de navegarem mais algumas horas, Indy e Luzia avistaram um pequeno vilarejo numa das margens do rio. A capital da Etiópia, Addis Ababa, não estava muitos quilômetros além, mas devido à presença das tropas fascistas seria arriscado demais transitar por grandes cidades. O melhor era parar ali mesmo.

O sol estava alto. Os dois aventureiros aportaram num modesto ancoradouro e pouco depois conseguiram vender o barco a um pescador por uma boa quantia de liras italianas, Jones guardando o dinheiro em sua bolsa. Além de não necessitarem mais do transporte, acharam boa idéia terem consigo também uma soma razoável de moeda local, facilitando os negócios que viessem a fazer.

Em seguida passaram a caminhar pelo lugarejo em busca de um guia que pudesse conduzi-los pelo país. A dupla aproveitou o momento para observar tudo que os cercava: as construções eram relativamente simples, lembrando um pouco as que tinham visto no Egito e no Sudão. A diferença principal era que em várias paredes, portas e muros eram visíveis marcas de balas. Aquela provavelmente fora uma zona de conflito, e era fácil perceber nas pessoas um ar pesado e sem esperança, tristes semblantes oprimidos pela guerra que fora travada dentro das fronteiras da Abissínia e a decorrente ocupação estrangeira.

Através das ruas e becos, marchando em patrulha ou a postos em vigília, soldados fascistas zelavam por sua colônia, subordinados a um comandante numa guarita ao norte da povoação. Os dois recém-chegados teriam de prosseguir com extrema cautela para não serem abordados por aqueles homens. E um guia poderia facilitar muito essa questão.

Pensando nisso, Indiana e sua atraente companheira aproximaram-se de uma estrebaria. Nela vários camelos eram alimentados para logo mais agüentarem longos dias de viagem. Também se via alguns cavalos e, apesar de mais raros naquela parte da África, uns poucos elefantes, cobertos de conforto e regalias por seus tratadores.

-- Luzia... – chamou Indy, fitando os paquidermes e suas compridas presas.

-- Sim?

-- Não haveria nenhum problema para você se precisássemos andar em elefantes, haveria?

-- Acredito que não... Por quê?

-- Não, por nada...

Entretanto, antes de adquirir um meio de locomoção, seria mais sábio contratar um útil guia. Olhando ao redor, Indiana fixou-se em um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, muito negro, que dava banho num cavalo malhado usando uma esponja e um balde d'água com sabão. Era careca e dotado de músculos bem cultivados, trajava vestes beges e sandálias de couro. O arqueólogo seguiu até ele e, na esperança de que falasse sua língua, perguntou:

-- Você fala inglês?

-- Sim, razoavelmente – replicou o jovem com certa alegria na voz, sem voltar-se para Indy.

-- Pois bem, eu e minha amiga estamos precisando de alguém que nos guie pelo coração do país. Conhece alguma pessoa que poderia nos ajudar?

-- Eu trabalho como guia às vezes, vocês têm sorte. Foi assim que aprendi a língua dos britânicos. Para onde pretendem ir?

-- Sul... Algumas aldeias remotas.

O nativo da Etiópia permaneceu alguns instantes calado enxaguando as costas do cavalo com o balde. O animal relinchou satisfeito, refrescando-se em meio ao calor que fazia. Então o rapaz virou-se para o estrangeiro e respondeu:

-- É uma longa viagem. Cruzar o país já não é mais como antes!

-- Estamos dispostos a arriscar. Pagamos bem.

O mulato parou seu trabalho e pôs-se a pensar fitando o chão. Luzia, enquanto isso, chegou mais perto, apoiando-se num dos ombros do colega de um modo que denotava certo carinho. Indiana estranhou tal ação por parte dela, principalmente depois do quase beijo noites antes junto à fogueira, e ficou um tanto desconcertado. Por fim o tratador de animais ergueu a cabeça e disse:

-- Venham comigo, vou calcular os gastos da viagem e definir meu preço.

-- Antes, permita-me perguntar... – pediu Jones. – Como se chama?

-- Meu nome é Maputo.

Dirigiu-se então para um pequeno prédio que aparentava ser o setor administrativo da estrebaria, entrando junto com o norte-americano e a portuguesa. Talvez cobrasse menos que o habitual, pois gostara deles. Achava que compunham um casal bonito.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Anis Bakr se avizinhava do lugarejo em seu barco. Com os olhos astutos como os de uma raposa, contemplou as pessoas e embarcações que circulavam perto do ancoradouro.

Ele sabia que agora estava fora do plano. Fulco o instruíra a escoltar Jones sem que este soubesse até a Etiópia. Os serviços do egípcio tornaram-se, portanto, não mais necessários desde que o arqueólogo atravessara a fronteira. Mas mesmo assim ele prosseguiu, ainda acompanhando o professor e sua colega pelo Nilo Azul a uma distância que o mantivesse oculto. O disparo que tivera de efetuar no desfiladeiro para salvar a dupla do franco-atirador sem dúvida o denunciara, porém era certo que os aventureiros ainda estavam confusos em relação ao que ocorrera. Teria apenas de continuar seguindo-os com o máximo possível de discrição.

Motivos? Bem, certamente o coronel no final lhe pagaria mais por ter prolongado seu trabalho... E Anis tinha de admitir: estava curioso em relação ao objetivo de tudo aquilo. Se fosse esperto poderia, talvez, abandonar para sempre a vida de mercenário com o que ganhasse ao término daquela viagem...

Pouco depois, Indy e Luzia já haviam se acertado com Maputo. Ele resolveu ser o guia dos dois por um preço amigável, e não cobraria pelos camelos a serem usados. A dupla de estrangeiros realmente havia tido sorte em encontrar uma pessoa tão prestativa, e estavam certos de que poderiam confiar nele sem temores.

Terminadas as negociações, Jones lembrou que eles deveriam adquirir mais suprimentos para a jornada, e assim partiu com a portuguesa até um mercado próximo com esse intuito. Enquanto isso o etíope prepararia os animais, e poderiam deixar o vilarejo antes do entardecer.

Caminhando junto com Indiana pelas ruas, a moça afirmou, voz um pouco alarmada:

-- Nós deveríamos ter contado a ele que pode haver fascistas nos perseguindo, Indy...

-- Ainda não é o momento, ele poderia desistir de nos ajudar – respondeu ele endireitando o chapéu para proteger-se do sol intenso. – Além disso, nós não temos mesmo certeza se os fascistas nos seguiram até aqui... Eu ainda estou tentando compreender nossa situação...

Luzia deu de ombros, um pouco preocupada, e prosseguiram. Compraram o que lhes seria necessário na trajetória por terra até o sul, principalmente alimentos. As liras recebidas do comprador do barco mostraram-se fundamentais. Também aproveitaram para encher seus cantis através de uma cisterna que por ali havia. Ao voltarem para a estrebaria após cerca de quarenta minutos, encontraram Maputo já com os três camelos prontos e mais alguns víveres, inclusive barracas das quais necessitariam para passar as noites.

A jovem mal podia esperar para viajar sobre um daqueles curiosos seres do deserto, providos de grande autonomia devido à água que armazenavam em suas corcovas. Desde que conhecera Indiana, quase tudo que lhe era apresentado compunha uma fascinante novidade, e ela não podia negar estar adorando tudo aquilo.

-- Podemos partir quando quiserem! – informou o africano.

Pessoa assentiu com a cabeça, porém Indy nada respondeu. Estava distraído com alguma coisa. Acontece que, ao olhar de relance para os homens e mulheres de diferentes idades que transitavam pela rua naquele momento, achou ter visto, de frente para um muro, o mesmo ancião de túnica branca e cajado na mão que encontrara em Assuã, encarando-lhe como se o vigiasse. Surpreendido por tal imagem, Jones acabou piscando e, no instante seguinte, não mais enxergou o velho eremita. Esfregou os olhos, confuso e assustado, e então deu vários passos na direção do local onde antes estava o personagem. Nada. Sumira como se não passasse de uma miragem.

-- Mas, mas... – balbuciou, intrigado, enquanto os moradores da povoação passavam por si ignorando totalmente o que acontecera. – Como?

Nisso, sentiu alguém lhe cutucar um dos ombros com um dedo, dando-lhe susto ainda maior. Voltou-se de súbito, coração operando com mais intensidade do que o motor de um avião. E sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar ao ver-se frente a frente com um oficial do exército italiano!

-- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas é o procedimento padrão – explicou o militar fascista, relativamente jovem, em inglês, portando uma metralhadora Breda 30. – Preciso verificar seus documentos.

-- Documentos? – replicou o arqueólogo, um tanto cínico.

-- Sim, senhor – confirmou o combatente, já desconfiado. – Será que eu posso vê-los?

-- Oh, sim, claro... Só que eles ainda estão sem carimbo!

-- Carimbo? Que carimbo?

Indy mostrou a ele a qual carimbo se referia quando lhe acertou um tremendo soco na face, deixando-o inconsciente de imediato. Não muito distantes, dois colegas do rapaz, também armados, viram o que acontecera e agora corriam berrando na direção do norte-americano. Este sacou seu revólver e buscou refúgio atrás da parede de uma casa, os nativos próximos se dispersando devido ao medo de um eventual tiroteio. Da estrebaria, Luzia e Maputo viram tudo, a primeira pensando desesperada num modo de ajudar o companheiro e o segundo sem entender direito a causa do tumulto.

As metralhadoras cuspiram fogo contra Indiana, as balas resvalando a poucos centímetros de si. Percebendo que um dos italianos parara para recarregar, abandonou brevemente a segurança do abrigo para atirar duas vezes, derrubando-o. O outro, vendo o destino de seu compatriota, passou a descarregar ininterruptamente a munição da arma na direção do esconderijo do inimigo, tentando atingi-lo de alguma maneira. Porém, focado apenas nele, não percebeu que Luzia apanhara uma pedra do chão e a atirara contra si. A rocha pouco menor que uma laranja acertou a testa do soldado, fazendo-o desmaiar com os braços abertos.

Cauteloso, Jones voltou rapidamente para junto da moça, agradecendo-lhe:

-- Obrigado, aquela parede não ia agüentar por muito tempo!

-- Temos de sair logo daqui! Eles não gritaram por reforços, mas aposto que os tiros puderam ser ouvidos do outro lado da vila!

-- Você tem razão, todavia...

Seus olhares pousaram então sobre Maputo. Ele ainda estava um pouco atordoado, porém olhava para os forasteiros com firmeza. Nenhum dos dois precisou dizer nada. O guia apenas caminhou para dentro do pequeno prédio onde haviam estado antes e voltou com um revólver Colt na mão direita, falando enquanto montava em seu camelo:

-- Vamos logo, estes animais não correm muito!

Indy e Luzia fitaram-se nos rostos, sorriram de leve e também subiram em seus transportes. Imediatamente retiraram-se, suas montarias avançando o mais rápido que conseguiam. Alguns combatentes fascistas, sendo observados pelos apavorados habitantes dentro de seus lares, surgiram logo em seguida e abriram fogo contra os fugitivos, mas eles já estavam longe. E, em meio aos frustrados italianos, rompeu um oficial de comunicações tendo em mãos um papel com as ordens de Fulco e uma descrição de um certo professor de arqueologia chamado Indiana Jones...

Anis Bakr pôs os pés em terra firme pouco depois da confusão ter acabado. O sol se deslocava pelo céu africano para em breve ir se deitar atrás das serras ao longe.

O egípcio renovou suprimentos, informou-se com alguns moradores a respeito do ocorrido e, comprando um imponente cavalo negro de um amigo de Maputo que também trabalhava na estrebaria, galopou velozmente na mesma direção tomada pelos aventureiros.

Jones sempre arrumava problemas por onde passava, e isso ajudava a sempre manter seu rastro fresco.

Fulco e seus homens aportaram num vilarejo pouco antes do qual Indiana debandara, na margem oposta do rio. Anoitecia. Foram recepcionados por um comboio militar repleto de jipes e caminhões, que o coronel requisitara antes mesmo de adentrar a Etiópia.

Alguns soldados se disponibilizaram a atender o superior no que necessitasse. Este distribuiu algumas ordens, selecionou um determinado número de combatentes, entre eles Lorenzo e Antonello, e imediatamente nomeou-os componentes da embaixada que conduziria até o sul do país. Partiriam sem demora.

Quando estava prestes a entrar em seu jipe de comando, Fulco foi abordado por dois sargentos esbaforidos. O coronel cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao veículo, esperando que a dupla recobrasse o fôlego, pois viera correndo até ali, para então falar. E foi muito interessado na mensagem trazida que ele ouviu:

-- Senhor, o doutor Jones foi visto há pouco num povoado bem perto daqui! – revelou um deles.

-- Verificaram para qual direção ele foi?

-- Para o sul! – respondeu o outro. – Mas...

-- _Ma_ o que, _uomo_? – insistiu Ezio, irritado.

-- Ele entrou em atrito com uma de nossas patrulhas, nós não tínhamos recebido as instruções que o senhor mandou... Houve uma troca de tiros, perdemos um soldado, porém Jones e seus companheiros fugiram ilesos...

Fulco olhou para os dois militares como uma ave de rapina prestes a dar um rasante mortal sobre um par de animais indefesos que acabaram se distraindo. Ambos estremeceram; o coronel notou isso. Ele abriu um sorriso de superioridade e explicou aos comandados calmamente:

-- Esse doutor Jones pode ser o meio de nossa nação se apoderar de um dos tesouros mais importantes da história da humanidade. Ele pode encontrar o que não conseguimos, indicar o ponto exato que passou despercebido por nós, _capische_? Se algo acontecer a ele antes disso por irresponsabilidade de vocês, não reportarão mais a mim, mas ao _Dulce_ em pessoa, entenderam?

-- Sim, coronel! – replicaram ao mesmo tempo, o medo evidente em suas feições.

-- Muito bem. Desapareçam da minha frente, vermes incompetentes!

Eles obedeceram prontamente, e Fulco, após bufar de indignação, finalmente acomodou-se no assento de seu transporte, ao lado do motorista. As primeiras estrelas surgiam no céu, os faróis do comboio sendo acesos. Os motores voltaram a ser ligados, e a comitiva fascista tomou seu caminho noite adentro...

Indy, Luzia e Maputo percorreram uma distância razoável antes de pararem para acampar. Os três ergueram as barracas e Jones ajudou o guia a acender uma fogueira para que assassem um pouco da carne que haviam comprado no lugarejo. Comeram, saciaram-se com bons goles d'água e então se sentaram sobre algumas pedras para admirar o espetáculo fornecido pelo firmamento estrelado.

A portuguesa tinha a mente em conflito. Estava sentada ao lado do arqueólogo e tinha muita vontade de segurar sua mão, mas ainda não achava ser o momento certo. Ela estava se afeiçoando muito a ele, entretanto tinha medo de como aquilo poderia terminar. Já percebera que o aventureiro não era dado a relacionamentos duradouros, e tinha medo de sair ferida. Quem sabe até o fim daquela expedição não mudasse totalmente de idéia...

Nisso, Maputo levantou-se e, de joelhos para a imensidão terrestre e celeste, mãos unidas em oração, começou a entoar uma antiga canção cristã etíope. Sua voz era agradável, e o relevo fez com que ela ecoasse de modo a ampliar sua beleza. Os dois estrangeiros ficaram encantados com a música devota, o africano batendo palmas ao entoar o refrão... E se pudessem compreender a língua natural do rapaz, teriam identificado a seguinte letra:

_Louvem os Céus, descendentes de Salomão_

_Ajoelhem-se perante a glória dos Doze Apóstolos_

_Pois o Senhor Jesus, Rei dos Reis_

_Falará ao fiel povo da Etiópia!_

_Peregrinem a Jerusalém, servos de Deus_

_E glorifiquem o solo onde os grandes profetas caminharam_

_Pois o Senhor Jesus, Rei dos Reis_

_Falará ao fiel povo da Etiópia!_

_Persiga a coragem de Davi, gente guerreira_

_Entoe cantos ao bravo Leão de Judá_

_Pois o Senhor Jesus, Rei dos Reis_

_Falará ao fiel povo da Etiópia!_

_Pois o Senhor Jesus, Rei dos Reis_

_Falará ao fiel povo da Etiópia..._

**Glossário – Capítulo 7:**

Liga das Nações: Organização internacional fundada a partir do Tratado de Versalhes, um dos acordos que encerraram a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Seus objetivos eram manter a paz mundial, realizar o desarmamento e intervir em conflitos entre nações. O Brasil nela esteve desde sua criação, saindo em 1926. Seu número máximo de membros foi 58 países. Em última instância, a Liga falhou em evitar que se criasse o cenário internacional que resultou na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Foi extinta em 1946, dando lugar à ONU.

Breda 30: _Fucile Mitragliatore Breda modello 30_, metralhadora leve italiana usada antes e durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial pelas tropas fascistas. Considerada uma arma precária, tanto devido à sua fragilidade quanto à lentidão. Capaz de efetuar 500 disparos por minuto.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

_Fulco e sua embaixada._

Na manhã seguinte a viagem prosseguiu, os aventureiros percorrendo o solo etíope em seus camelos, Maputo e Luzia protegendo-se do sol por meio de turbantes e Indy através de seu chapéu. E, conforme venciam aquela terra repleta de acidentes de relevo, avistavam, ora afastados, ora próximos, os elementos que a tornavam única.

Destacavam-se na paisagem igrejas, capelas e mosteiros, vários deles construídos muitos séculos antes, dado o remoto estabelecimento do cristianismo copta naquela região. Alguns dos santuários situavam-se no topo de montes e serras, pendendo sobre escarpas e precipícios, ficando assim quase inacessíveis a visitantes. Mas o que mais maravilhou os estrangeiros foram os antigos templos escavados junto à rocha de encostas. Segundo as crenças locais, os primeiros deles haviam sido estabelecidos por um homem branco que trouxera a religião cristã à Etiópia, por volta do século IV. Talvez algum distante apóstolo de Cristo, já que segundo a tradição alguns deles evangelizaram regiões longínquas, como Tomé, que supostamente pregara na Índia.

Toda essa memória era reforçada pelo constante elo entre os etíopes e os israelitas durante a Antigüidade, desde o bíblico monarca Salomão até Baltasar, rei-mago considerado originário da Abissínia. Aquela era mesmo uma terra mística, lendária e devota, a cujo rico repertório de grandiosas histórias se somava, agora, a procura pelo lugar onde repousava o desaparecido D. Sebastião.

-- Indy... – chamou a portuguesa, olhar perdido no vasto cenário.

-- Sim?

-- Quem foi o primeiro português a viajar por estas terras?

-- No final do século XV, o rei de Portugal, D. João II, enviou duas expedições em busca do lendário Preste João, cujos relatos já se propagavam pela Europa há tempos: uma por mar circundando a África, comandada por Bartolomeu Dias, que acabou por ser o primeiro a contornar o infame Cabo das Tormentas, e outra por terra, composta por Pêro da Covilhã e Afonso de Paiva. Os dois atravessaram os domínios árabes no caminho disfarçados de mercadores, mas apenas Pêro conseguiu chegar ao reino abexim, que identificou como sendo o do Preste, porém desprovido de todas as maravilhas que os mitos apontavam. Como era costume dos anfitriões não deixar que os visitantes estrangeiros partissem, Pêro da Covilhã acabou permanecendo na Etiópia pelo resto de sua vida, nunca mais vendo a esposa que tinha em Portugal. Casou-se de novo com uma mulher local e teve muitos filhos e terras, de acordo com o que se conta.

-- Vocês estão procurando então o Preste João? – inquiriu Maputo, sorrindo. – O rei poderoso que os brancos vinham buscar nestas terras? Quando eu era criança costumava ouvir algumas histórias sobre ele, boa parte delas criadas pelos europeus... Porém havia os que insistiam existir um soberano escondido em algum desfiladeiro no sul, governando uma grande cidade toda esculpida entre as montanhas, descendente direto dos reis das Escrituras. Poucos foram confirmar se isso é verdade ou não, e um número ainda menor conseguiu retornar. Esses, porém, juram de pés juntos terem visto o Preste e seus súditos. E, entre outras coisas fantásticas, afirmam que por lá ninguém nunca adoece.

-- Como assim? – perguntou Jones, olhar cheio de curiosidade.

-- Se vocês conseguirem chegar até lá, talvez descubram...

O arqueólogo coçou o queixo coberto por uma barba rala e fitou Luzia, que parecia igualmente intrigada com o relato do guia. Até que ponto a lenda do Preste João era verdadeira? O que realmente encontrariam ao fim daquela jornada? Estavam confusos, e realidade e fantasia se misturavam cada vez mais conforme avançavam por aquele território que, inegavelmente, tinha um quê muito forte de mágico.

O comboio do coronel Fulco seguia por uma das rodovias asfaltadas com as quais os italianos vinham provindo a Etiópia desde que haviam se estabelecido no país. O jipe de comando estava à frente, Ezio abanando-se com seu quepe devido ao cruel calor.

-- Senhor, de acordo com nossos postos avançados, há uma série de tribos isoladas e hostis à nossa presença em diversos pontos ao longo do rio Omo – informou o motorista ao superior, mostrando-lhe um mapa. – Segundo os nativos, algumas delas conservam costumes e hábitos bastante antigos, alguns remetendo até ao antigo Império Axum!

-- Ótimo, é para lá que nos dirigiremos... – murmurou o comandante. – Temos notícias sobre Jones?

-- Aparentemente ele está seguindo na direção da mesma área, senhor, porém já abrimos grande vantagem!

-- Muito bem. Alerte os homens para que se certifiquem de que levamos provisões suficientes. Nossa estada na região pode acabar se prolongando.

-- Sim senhor.

Não havia com o que se preocupar, tudo corria de acordo com o plano. Agora era apenas aguardar até que o indício derradeiro da localização das relíquias fosse revelado, e então Fulco conduziria sua ação final para delas se apoderar. E isso incluía tirar de cena o doutor Jones... Para sempre.

Passara-se mais ou menos uma hora depois do meio-dia quando o grupo de viajantes guiado por Maputo resolveu parar junto a um modesto curso d'água para se alimentar e descansar um pouco. Acontece que as pernas de Luzia acabaram dormindo e ela teve problemas em descer de cima de seu camelo. Indy apressou-se em tentar ajudá-la, porém sentia-se mais fraco e exausto do que o normal: tudo que conseguiu foi receber a moça em seus braços, mas, antes que pudesse colocá-la de pé no chão, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentado com ela em seu colo!

O africano deu uma breve risada diante da constrangedora situação. A portuguesa levantou-se rapidamente e pouco depois Jones também o fez, limpando a poeira de suas roupas. Maputo dirigiu-se até o riacho para encher seu cantil, Luzia permanecendo junto ao norte-americano e indagando:

-- Você está bem?

-- Sim, é apenas o cansaço da viagem, não se preocupe... – o professor estava visualmente embaraçado.

-- Bem, se você diz... E olha que tem mais experiência nessas coisas do que eu!

Indy fez uma careta e em seguida se prepararam para comer. Ele na verdade duvidava se aquilo era mesmo somente cansaço...

Ao final daquele dia, ao entardecer, o comboio comandado por Fulco, que seguia agora por uma estrada de terra repleta de curvas na encosta de um desfiladeiro, avistou poucos quilômetros adiante, numa planície vários metros abaixo da altitude em que se encontravam, uma série de tendas erguidas junto a uma das margens do rio Omo. Tratava-se de uma das tribos que o coronel procurava e, como os relatórios das tropas fascistas informavam que elas se deslocavam com freqüência de um lugar para o outro, seria interessante abordar aquele grupo antes que se retirasse dali.

-- Acelere a marcha, _ragazzo_, vamos tentar chegar lá embaixo antes do sol se pôr! – ordenou ele ao motorista de seu jipe.

-- Como quiser, senhor!

O soldado aumentou um pouco a velocidade do veículo, os demais transportes atrás fazendo o mesmo. Os caminhões tinham certa dificuldade em passar pelos trechos mais estreitos da via acidentada, seus guias temendo despencarem para dentro do penhasco quando contornavam certos pontos. Logo, porém, o trajeto transformou-se numa série de declives até o nível do rio, tornando a direção menos custosa, apesar de ainda haver perigo em algumas retas que eram íngremes demais. Perder os freios numa delas seria fatal.

Chefiando aquela expedição, Fulco sentia-se um próprio general romano liderando uma brava legião por regiões inóspitas, como quando seus antepassados haviam submetido toda a área do Mediterrâneo aos Césares. A glória da Itália estava voltando, e o coronel sentia-se o mais honrado entre seus compatriotas por ter um papel chave em tal empreitada.

Atingiram a planície quando o tom alaranjado no céu começava a mudar para o azul, arauto da noite. Percorreram a distância que ainda restava até as tendas, levantando poeira ao redor. No acampamento, os nativos já haviam notado a aproximação do comboio, e alguns guerreiros ficaram de prontidão. Tinham o corpo praticamente nu, a não ser por tangas que lhes tapavam as virilhas. Alguns ostentavam pinturas no rosto; praticamente todos usavam algum tipo de ornamento como brincos, colares, pulseiras ou anéis. A mais interessante variedade, entretanto, era referente às suas armas: iam desde lanças e azagaias, passando por zarabatanas e arcos munidos de poderosas flechas, até uns poucos rifles e metralhadoras, resultado de contatos anteriores com as forças de ocupação italianas. Mas o mais intrigante: dois ou três brandiam espadas antigas, já desgastadas pelo tempo... Eram montantes, espadas européias de cavalaria, resquício da presença portuguesa naquelas terras num passado longínquo!

Eles cercaram imediatamente os veículos que seguiam à frente da comitiva assim que estes pararam perto das tendas. Os soldados estrangeiros apavoraram-se, vários deles com pontas e canos encostados aos seus pescoços e testas. Coube ao coronel Fulco, deixando tranqüilamente seu jipe, apaziguar a situação, perguntando em italiano:

-- Algum de vocês fala minha língua?

Um dos combatentes etíopes se manifestou, erguendo um dos braços:

-- _Sì!_

-- Nossa embaixada vem em paz. Represento o grande _Dulce_ Benito Mussolini. Desejo ver seu chefe imediatamente.

-- Nosso chefe não vê qualquer um, ainda mais um demônio italiano! – o nativo respondeu agressivamente.

-- Nós trazemos presentes!

O guerreiro trocou algumas palavras com seus companheiros em sua língua natural. Alguns dos semblantes demonstraram aprovação, outros uma indecisão cheia de desconfiança e havia também os que rejeitavam qualquer negociação com os forasteiros. O coronel, encostado ao jipe, aguardou o consenso dos soldados tribais com tamanha calma que parecia estar em sua casa de veraneio em Pisa. O inverso ocorria com seus comandados, que ainda temiam serem massacrados a qualquer momento pelos hostis "selvagens".

-- Nós o levaremos até nosso chefe! – decidiu o contato de Fulco.

-- Será que alguns de meus homens podem me acompanhar, apenas por precaução? – tornou o militar fascista.

O etíope voltou a conferenciar com seus patrícios sobre o pedido do coronel. Mais algumas discordâncias, resmungos e exclamações, e o improvisado diplomata replicou a Fulco:

-- Está bem. Pode escolher cinco deles.

Assim o italiano o fez, compondo um pequeno grupo entre os soldados mais próximos. Lorenzo e Antonello foram inclusos nele. Em seguida os seis estrangeiros, escoltados por pouco mais de uma dúzia de guardas nativos, foram levados até uma tenda central do acampamento, ligeiramente maior que as outras. Os outros ocupantes das simples moradias, entre os quais mulheres e crianças, olhavam com curiosidade para eles conforme passavam.

Adentraram o lugar, os cinco acompanhantes de Fulco estranhando não verem o chefe da tribo diretamente, apenas uma silhueta sentada de lado atrás de uma cortina vermelha que dividia a tenda ao meio. Entretanto o coronel já percebera que aquela tribo conservava muitos costumes dos antigos abexins, e entre eles era normal que o rei raramente expusesse sua figura, até mesmo para os súditos, coisa que geralmente só acontecia durante festividades religiosas.

O mesmo guerreiro fluente em italiano ofereceu-se para ser intérprete da conversa que teria início. Fulco deu alguns passos à frente, e o fato de não ter retirado o quepe nem feito qualquer saudação perante o soberano irritou profundamente os guardas que se encontravam ali dentro. Apresentou-se sem delongas:

-- Sou o coronel Ezio Fulco, represento o _Dulce_ e venho em paz aos domínios de vossa excelência.

A frase foi traduzida para o chefe, que respondeu em sua língua. Sua voz era grave e distinta, digna de um líder respeitado. Falava pausadamente, como se quisesse que todos sentissem o peso de cada uma de suas palavras. Assim que terminou, o intérprete transmitiu-as em italiano:

-- Nosso venerado chefe indaga como um representante do povo que massacra nossa gente e destrói a nossa terra tem a coragem de se apresentar perante si.

Antonello, Lorenzo e seus outros três colegas estremeceram diante de tal colocação, mas Fulco não se abalou:

-- Eu trago presentes em troca de informações. E garanto que tenho as melhores intenções possíveis.

A mensagem foi levada aos ouvidos do governante em seu dialeto vernáculo e a resposta veio também nele, sendo depois mais uma vez traduzida ao estrangeiro:

-- Nosso amado guia comunica que recentemente alguns brancos também estiveram aqui, dizendo que iam escavar templos nas montanhas, e trouxeram presentes em troca de salvo-conduto. Também salienta que espera que os presentes que traz consigo sejam melhores do que os deles.

Nisso, dois guardas entraram na tenda carregando um balaio de vime. Ele foi aberto sobre o chão de terra batida e foram retirados de dentro alguns maços de dólares amassados, um ioiô colorido, um disco de vinil da cantora de jazz Ella Fitzgerald e uma história em quadrinhos retratando um homem de uniforme azul e capa rubra erguendo um automóvel verde com os braços, logo abaixo da inscrição "Action Comics #01".

-- Nosso adorado líder odiou em particular esse livro sobre um deus branco de manto vermelho que vem das estrelas! – acrescentou o intérprete.

Fulco abriu um sorriso e pediu:

-- Vossa excelência permite que meus homens saiam para buscar os presentes?

Deu-se a tradução e o chefe consentiu prontamente. O coronel fez um sinal para seus cinco soldados, que retornaram até o comboio para apanhar as oferendas que haviam sido transportadas dentro de um dos caminhões. A noite já havia caído, os nativos acendendo fogueiras aqui e ali. No caminho, Lorenzo perguntou ao fiel parceiro Antonello:

-- Será que isso tudo vai dar certo?

-- Confie no coronel, _amico_... Ele sabe o que faz!

O que nenhum deles notou foi que havia um indivíduo um tanto pitoresco em meio às tendas, que os observava com discrição e ao mesmo tempo perspicácia. Também negro, pouco cabelo, vestia uma túnica roxa feita de um tecido fabuloso, dada sua qualidade e maciez. Tinha um medalhão dourado incrustado de pedras preciosas preso ao pescoço, com a imagem de um crucifixo no centro. Não era difícil deduzir que era membro de algum tipo de clero presente naquela região...

Os homens de Fulco retornaram pouco depois trazendo uma caixa de madeira lacrada. Carregaram-na até a tenda do chefe e lá a abriram com um pé-de-cabra de frente para os intrigados guardas. Estes ficaram bastante surpresos com o conteúdo: esperavam ver mais quinquilharias e artefatos inúteis, quando se depararam com uma considerável quantidade de barras de ouro e um pequeno baú ornamentado contendo três belíssimos diamantes.

-- Estes são os presentes oferecidos pelo _Dulce_! – disse o coronel, que apenas nesse momento se prostrou em reverência ao soberano, sabendo que acabara de conquistar a ele e todos os seus súditos.

O intérprete também ficara boquiaberto diante do tesouro e demorou a traduzir a frase de Fulco ao governante, informando-lhe também do que consistia o tributo. Mesmo estando atrás da cortina, o líder demonstrou ter ficado impressionado e, após breve silêncio, falou num tom mais suave e prestativo do que antes. O guerreiro passou a frase para a língua italiana, acrescentando como de costume uma exaltação ao chefe:

-- Nosso inigualável comandante afirma estar pronto para responder às indagações que possuir!

Os olhos do coronel brilharam de astúcia enquanto questionava:

-- O que poderia nos informar a respeito de relíquias sagradas?

Com a chegada da noite, Indy, Luzia e Maputo interromperam mais uma vez a viagem para acamparem. Voltaram a fazer uma fogueira e carne foi colocada para assar. A portuguesa e o africano perceberam que o norte-americano piorara muito ao longo do dia, aparentando estar cada vez mais fraco e exausto, porém nada lhe disseram. Ele ia insistir não ser nada e falar para não se preocuparem, como sempre.

Por conseqüência de seu estado, Jones ficara extremamente mal-humorado durante as últimas horas. Ele suspeitava estar mesmo doente e poderia ser algo grave, mas a jornada não podia terminar antes que eles encontrassem as relíquias. Já haviam passado por apuros suficientes até aquele momento, e ele poderia muito bem superar mais aquele contratempo.

A filha de Fernando Pessoa e o guia encontravam-se sentados um pouco afastados do arqueólogo, comendo junto ao fogo. O etíope passou um pedaço de carne para a moça e ela agradeceu sorrindo:

-- Obrigada, Maputo!

Indy, acometido de um persistente mal-estar e com a cabeça zunindo, resolveu soltar uma das suas:

-- Que tipo de nome é "Maputo"?

Ouvindo isso, o africano deu uma risada, balançou o rosto e respondeu à altura:

-- E que espécie de nome é "Indiana"?

Vendo que perdera uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado, Jones deu uma gargalhada sem graça e voltou a aquietar-se. Luzia, preocupada com o amigo, apanhou um naco do animal assado e levou-o até o professor, alojando-se ao seu lado e dizendo:

-- Tome, você precisa comer alguma coisa!

-- Eu já te disse que não estou com fome... – murmurou ele, bufando.

-- Não seja teimoso!

Acabou cedendo e apanhou a carne, mastigando-a bem devagar. Até seus dentes pareciam doer. Enquanto comia, tirou o chapéu e enxugou a testa embebida de suor com as costas de uma das mãos. Luzia, desconfiada, encostou seus dedos sobre a pele do aventureiro. Estava tão quente quanto uma chaleira fervendo!

-- Minha nossa, Indy, você está ardendo em febre! – ela revelou, agitada.

-- Bem que eu reparei que as coisas haviam esquentado meio rápido...

Ela levantou-se rapidamente para ir informar ao guia o estado de Indiana, quando este, abalado tanto pela enfermidade quanto pelo enorme cansaço, simplesmente baixou a cabeça e adormeceu...

Abriu os olhos de súbito. Estava em sua sala na universidade, sentado diante de sua mesa. Era manhã, os passarinhos piavam lá fora e era possível ouvir as vozes dos alunos caminhando pelos corredores. Confuso, o arqueólogo endireitou-se na cadeira, invadido por uma reconfortante sensação de segurança. Estava em casa, seu agradável ambiente de trabalho. Ia fechar os olhos de novo para relaxar, quando ouviu a porta do recinto se abrir.

Entrou por ela a pessoa que ele menos esperava ver de novo. Willie Scott. Usava as mesmas vestes suntuosas que trajara durante o banquete em honra ao marajá de Pankot, três anos antes, na ocasião em que eles haviam descoberto o infame "templo da perdição": um belo e detalhado vestido de renda, com um véu branco cobrindo-lhe os cabelos loiros e inúmeras jóias enfeitando-lhe o pescoço, braços e orelhas.

-- Indy... – ela chamou, sua voz carregada de uma sensualidade ímpar.

Jones levantou-se e ficou alguns bons segundos admirando a figura da jovem, queixo caído. Estava deslumbrante. Ela aproximou-se lentamente, olhos nos olhos, até que levou uma das mãos para dentro de seu decote... E ergueu-a novamente segurando um belo diamante muito bem lapidado. O Olho do Pavão, que Indiana tentara em vão obter do gangster chinês Lao Che.

-- Eu não acredito! – exclamou o professor, contemplando a pedra nos dedos de Willie. – Você o encontrou!

-- Durante toda aquela confusão no clube, eu acabei apanhando o diamante e o escondi comigo... – esclareceu a mulher. – Assim eu teria um motivo para voltar a procurá-lo algum dia...

Suas faces foram chegando perto uma da outra, seus lábios pedindo para se unirem... E logo isso ocorreu, num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Assim que terminou, a porta da sala foi aberta novamente. O casal virou-se surpreso para a entrada, e Indy engoliu seco ao notar quem mais acabara de chegar...

Seu rosto continuava jovial, seus cabelos continuavam sedosos. Trajava o mesmo vestido e sapatos brancos que Belloq a forçara a usar no acampamento em Tanis, quando da busca pela Arca da Aliança. Marion Ravenwood, linda como sempre.

-- Indiana Jones! – ela falou, abrindo seu sorriso peculiar.

Então caminhou até o arqueólogo, Willie a encarando com um olhar fuzilador. Trazia uma das mãos ocultas atrás da cintura e, revelando-a, Indy percebeu que ela também segurava um artefato valioso... A Cruz de Coronado!

-- Marion, você... – as palavras escapavam a Jones.

-- Eu a encontrei somente para você, meu querido! – afirmou a filha de Abner Ravenwood, tomando o amado dos braços da loira.

E também se beijaram, Scott cruzando os braços em profunda irritação enquanto presenciava a cena. Ao fim do ósculo cheio de paixão, os lábios se desgrudaram e Indiana passou a alternar o olhar entre as duas beldades, além dos dois preciosos tesouros. Sua escolha era dupla. Afinal, por quem e pelo que deveria optar?

-- Ah, esse é o meu garoto! – a voz se manifestou de repente e era bem conhecida pelo aventureiro.

O arqueólogo se voltou e descobriu, sentado em sua cadeira, o velho Henry Jones, seu controverso pai. Terno marrom, calvo, barba grisalha e óculos. Ele deu uma risada gostosa e disse, depois de apreciar e piscar para as musas ali presentes:

-- Que surpresa, não sabia que tinha duas namoradas, Junior!

-- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lembrar o senhor? – zangou-se Indy, batendo com o punho sobre o móvel. – Não me chame de Junior!

Henry arregalou os olhos, enquanto Indy tornava a se virar para Willie e Marion, pronto para fazer sua difícil escolha... Quando encontrou René Belloq, de terno branco e charuto na boca, abraçado com as duas moças. E elas pareciam estar apreciando bastante a companhia dele...

-- Doutor Jones! – ele falou. – Não há nada que você possua que eu não consiga tomar... E pensou que eu tinha desistido!

Indiana soltou um berro tão alto e desesperado que...

Acordou num salto, ainda mais suado do que já estava.

-- Oh, não, ele parece estar delirando! – exclamou Luzia, que junto com Maputo umedecia um pano para aliviar a febre do doente.

Este se ajeitou sentado junto à barraca e suspirou, aliviado e ao mesmo tempo aflito por voltar a sofrer com os infortúnios de sua condição... Seria mesmo uma longa noite...

**Glossário – Capítulo 8:**

Cristianismo Copta ou Igreja Ortodoxa Copta: Igreja cristã de origem egípcia tradicionalmente fundada pelo apóstolo Marcos, daí se difundindo pelo Oriente e o resto do mundo, incluindo Etiópia. Difere da Igreja Romana ao longo da História em aspectos teológicos, como em relação à natureza de Cristo: para os coptas, Jesus tem apenas origem humana, e não divina.

Cabo das Tormentas: Atual Cabo da Boa Esperança, situado no extremo sul da África (onde hoje está localizado o país da África do Sul). Foi contornado pela primeira vez em 1488, pelo navegador lusitano Bartolomeu Dias, iniciando uma nova etapa na busca portuguesa de uma rota alternativa para as Índias.

Império Axum ou Aksum: Antigo império da região da atual Etiópia, cujo centro era a cidade de mesmo nome, conservando seu domínio aproximadamente dos séculos IV a.C. ao X d.C.; Mantinha contato e relações comerciais com outras potências como Bizâncio e a Pérsia. Seu declínio deu-se com a expansão islâmica.

Ella Fitzgerald: Considerada uma das maiores vocalistas de jazz do século XX, expoente do estilo conhecido como _scat_, que consiste em usar a voz mesmo quando não se está cantando a letra da música. Gravou, em 1956, um disco com as canções do compositor Cole Porter, incluindo "Anything Goes", cantada em mandarim pela personagem Willie Scott na abertura de "Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição".

Action Comics #01: História em quadrinhos norte-americana publicada em 1938 e que marcou a primeira aparição do personagem conhecido como "Superman", o Homem de Aço.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

_Uma estrada a percorrer._

Fulco começava a ficar profundamente irritado.

Era início de manhã na margem do rio Omo, e o coronel encontrava-se acomodado numa tenda que lhe fora especialmente preparada pelos membros da tribo. Uma outra, não muito distante, também havia sido erguida para exibir imponentemente a todos os presentes que o militar italiano trouxera ao chefe da povoação, sendo vigiados por alguns de seus melhores guerreiros. O tratamento dado pelos nativos aos visitantes era cordial, e estes, no geral, vinham sendo muito bem tratados... Existia apenas um pequeno problema.

Estavam ali já há dois dias e, apesar do rico tributo oferecido pelo comandante da expedição, nem o líder da tribo ou qualquer outro etíope ali presente consentia em revelar algo a respeito de relíquias sagradas, artefatos místicos, despojos santos... Os restos mortais do rei D. Sebastião. Fulco, porém, tinha certeza de que sabiam a respeito. Ele era um homem experiente, e conseguia perceber isso nos olhos deles. Eram como os prisioneiros que costumava interrogar durante a Grande Guerra, os quais, apesar de jurarem não saber nada a respeito dos movimentos de seus compatriotas e as fraquezas de suas posições, na verdade insistiam, mesmo tendo sido reduzidos a frangalhos humanos, em não trair sob hipótese alguma suas amadas nações de origem.

Sim, eles sabiam. Sabiam de tudo. E tudo aquilo era um jogo. Por sorte, todavia, o coronel fascista conhecia muito bem as regras.

Ele estivera observando atentamente os nativos desde que chegara ali, e notara, com certa freqüência, as visitas de um indivíduo em especial à tenda do chefe. Era negro como todos ali, porém parecia ser originário de outro local. Suas vestes, modos e, principalmente, o medalhão que usava, faziam Fulco crer que se tratava de alguma espécie de sacerdote cristão, proveniente de uma possível comunidade remota nas montanhas próximas, talvez um mosteiro isolado e perdido no tempo. Mas, por algum motivo, o militar acreditava que era por influência justamente daquele misterioso homem que a tribo relutava em conceder-lhe as respostas pelas quais viera.

E ele tinha de obter essas respostas. O tempo corria rápido.

Ainda assim, algo tranqüilizava o coronel: um outro comboio de tropas italianas, menor que o primeiro, estava a caminho dali e chegaria dentro em breve. Talvez os etíopes cedessem perante uma quantidade ainda maior de soldados e armamentos. Se não se pode subjugar alguém por argumentos ou por presentes, deve-se sempre usar a força, pensava Fulco. Mesmo não sendo seu método favorito.

O sol raiara há pouco tempo quando os três aventureiros despertaram em suas barracas. Indy levantou-se com certa facilidade, sentindo-se melhor do que na noite anterior. Recobrara gradativamente as forças durante os dois dias precedentes e, graças aos cuidados de Luzia e Maputo, era capaz de continuar seguindo viagem, apesar da febre ainda recorrente. Dada a disposição do arqueólogo no momento, porém, isso era apenas um mero detalhe.

O norte-americano deu alguns passos pelo solo da ravina em que haviam acampado, soltando um demorado bocejo. Exercitava os braços quando viu a linda Luzia também deixar sua barraca. A portuguesa sorriu ao constatar que o amigo estava bem, e caminhou até uma árvore próxima, apanhando uma fruta para comer. Maputo foi o último a acordar, porém, entre os três, parecia o mais preparado para já continuar a jornada. Apanhou suas coisas, bebeu um gole d´água do cantil, usando o líquido também para lavar o rosto, quando ficou imóvel de repente. Sua cabeça então se voltou para várias direções, olhos bem abertos. Jones e Luzia o observavam intrigados, enquanto ele corria ao redor das barracas, inspecionava os arredores, levava uma das mãos à testa para tentar enxergar ao longe, na tentativa desesperada de distinguir no horizonte o que procurava... E então, agitado, revelou aos outros dois o que ainda não haviam percebido:

-- Alguém roubou nossos camelos!

-- Como é que é? – Indy parecia incrédulo.

Mas era verdade. Os animais não se encontravam em parte alguma. Alguém realmente viera durante a noite, desamarrara-os e os levara embora sorrateiramente. Agora o trio estava ali, desamparado, sem meio de transporte algum para cobrir o resto da distância até seu destino. E os camelos já deviam estar sendo vendidos a um preço abusivo em um dos mercados da região...

-- Droga! – irritou-se o professor, chutando o chão e assim levantando um pouco de poeira.

-- Será que quem os levou não pode ainda estar por perto? – indagou Luzia, que dificilmente perdia as esperanças.

-- Não custa verificar... – murmurou o africano.

Ele voltou até seus pertences e pegou um binóculo. Usando-o, vistoriou toda a área ao redor da ravina, pedindo a Deus que reconhecesse ao longe a silhueta de alguém puxando os camelos roubados... Ao virar-se numa direção em particular, não foi isso o que viu, mas algo que também poderia lhes salvar o dia. Sorriu de modo confiante e, abaixando as lentes, informou aos companheiros de viagem:

-- Há uma estrada perto daqui. Asfaltada, usada pelos italianos.

-- Não é a melhor opção para continuarmos longe da vista deles, no entanto podemos conseguir algum outro meio de locomoção... – afirmou Indy.

-- Nós já passamos por tanto... – riu a moça. – Não vejo razão para não tentarmos!

-- Ela tem razão, e de qualquer maneira, nós podemos nos defender! – dizendo isso, Maputo sacou seu revólver. – Vamos até lá!

Indiana endireitou o chapéu e pôs-se a segui-los. Não precisava mesmo ser tão pessimista. Era apenas uma estrada a percorrer, e seria provável até que ela levasse justamente para a região que almejavam atingir. Poderiam até conseguir uma carona amistosa. Que havia a temer?

O comboio auxiliar que Fulco requisitara avançava relativamente veloz pela rodovia. Era composto por um jipe que seguia à frente, acompanhado de dois caminhões, outro jipe, mais um caminhão e um terceiro jipe por último. Enquanto os veículos menores traziam os militares de maior patente, os maiores estavam abarrotados de soldados-rasos em suas carretas. Devia haver ali, no mínimo, cerca de cinqüenta combatentes.

A comitiva estava pronta para parar, pois se aproximava de um posto avançado pouco adiante, onde seria reabastecida e seus ocupantes poderiam descansar rapidamente antes de prosseguirem. O calor era intenso, ondas trêmulas de ar sendo avistadas sobre o asfalto como protótipos de miragem. Mesmo assim, os militares encontravam-se sempre prontos para reagir a qualquer ameaça com a qual viessem a cruzar...

O posto avançado era composto de uma pequena guarita e um modesto galpão adjacente, diante do qual existiam algumas improvisadas bombas de combustível que, manejadas pelos soldados, começaram a encher novamente os tanques quase vazios dos veículos do comboio. Alguns dos viajantes deixaram os jipes e caminhões para beber água, repousar durante alguns minutos sob a sombra das árvores próximas e cumprimentar um ou outro conhecido que operava naquele local.

Atrás de uma grande pedra a cerca de dez metros da estrada, Indy, Luzia e Maputo observavam o movimento dos italianos. Eram muitos, como logo notaram, e nenhum dos carros fora deixado totalmente desocupado. Uma série de perguntas latejavam na mente do arqueólogo naquele momento: para onde aqueles homens iam? Por quanto tempo ficariam ali? Deveriam esperar que fossem embora e então aguardar uma outra oportunidade de adquirirem transporte, ou roubar um daqueles veículos ali mesmo?

Um agravante à situação logo surgiu: uma patrulha composta por três soldados se aproximava do esconderijo, e não levaria muito tempo até que os descobrissem. Teriam de tomar medidas drásticas, e por isso Jones logo começou a agir, deixando o abrigo e correndo o mais rápido possível rumo à pista, abaixado. Ele, afinal, já estava acostumado a esse tipo de procedimento.

A portuguesa e o etíope seguiram-no. Indy, ainda sem ser visto, contornou discretamente o jipe estacionado no centro da comitiva, que contava com apenas um sargento fascista ao volante, devorando distraidamente uma maçã. Agachado atrás do veículo, o norte-americano saltou silenciosamente para os assentos traseiros, caindo sentado bem atrás do inimigo. O intruso ergueu lentamente os braços, esperou o momento certo... E agarrou a nuca do soldado com uma das mãos, batendo com força sua testa no volante. O motorista caiu desmaiado sobre os dois assentos da frente sem nem saber o que o atingira.

Ao sinal de Jones, Luzia e Maputo também subiram no jipe, acomodando-se na parte de trás. O primeiro empurrou o sargento inconsciente para fora do carro e então deu partida, girando a chave que já estava na ignição. Foi quando ouviram gritos: haviam sido descobertos por pelo menos uma dúzia de italianos!

-- Rápido, Indy, rápido, rápido! – exclamou Pessoa, olhando aturdida ao redor.

Os combatentes vinham correndo na direção do jipe, parecendo mais dispostos a uma luta corpo-a-corpo do que simplesmente apontar suas armas para liquidar o pequeno grupo. Suando, Indy começou a manobrar para sair arrancando com o veículo, o problema era que o espaço entre os caminhões era pequeno demais! Fazendo os pneus cantarem, tentou dar ré e acabou colidindo com a cabine de trás, o vidro dos faróis quebrados se espalhando pelo asfalto. O jipe sacolejou, ao mesmo tempo em que dois soldados tentavam invadi-lo, pistolas nas mãos. Luzia repeliu o primeiro com um soco e um chute que fizeram com que caísse de costas sobre a estrada. O outro levou dois tiros do Colt de Maputo, disparando para cima enquanto desabava morto com o dedo pressionando o gatilho de sua arma.

Jones tentou novamente sair com o veículo, batendo agora com o farol dianteiro direito na traseira do caminhão da frente. Deu de novo uma leve ré, enquanto eram alvejados por balas de metralhadoras. Não foram atingidos porque se abaixaram a tempo, mas mais inimigos se aproximavam. Indy girou o volante... E finalmente conseguiu contornar a carreta diante do jipe, guiando-o agora sem obstáculos pela pista!

-- _Maledetto, maledetto!_

Pisou fundo no acelerador, os berros dos italianos se intensificando. Logo atrás, os outros dois jipes do comboio colocavam-se imediatamente em perseguição, e os caminhões, rapidamente reocupados por seus motoristas, também voltavam vagarosamente a se mover. Alguns outros combatentes corriam pela via. Os tiros continuavam, longas rajadas desferidas contra o trio.

-- Abaixem-se! – ordenou o arqueólogo.

Assim fizeram, e os projéteis estouraram os vidros frontais do carro, alguns cacos ferindo as mãos de Indy. Mesmo com a dor, não podia sequer pensar em soltar o volante. Tentava desesperadamente aumentar a velocidade do jipe, mas já estava no máximo. Teriam agora de despistar aqueles desgraçados antes que eles os colocassem para fora da estrada!

Voltando-se para trás, Maputo efetuou três disparos seguidos com o revólver, derrubando um dos atiradores no jipe perseguidor mais próximo. Nisso, Jones percebeu, sobre o assento ao lado daquele em que estava, uma pistola Colt que provavelmente pertencia ao soldado que nocauteara para se apoderar do veículo. Apanhando-a, ele estendeu-a para trás com o braço esquerdo, dizendo a uma perturbada Luzia:

-- Lembra quando lhe disse que acabaria aprendendo a usar uma arma? Bem, chegou a hora!

Cheia de hesitação, mão quase trêmula, a portuguesa segurou o cabo da arma e puxou-a, passando alguns instantes examinando-a atentamente antes que mais uma seqüência de balas a lembrasse da urgência do momento. Então se virou, posicionando-se na traseira ao lado de Maputo. Fechando um dos olhos, começou a fazer mira...

Ela pressionou o gatilho duas vezes, temendo pelo fim do sonho de seu pai, temendo por sua vida, temendo por Indy...

E o motorista do outro jipe próximo foi atingido em cheio, o carro perdendo o controle e acabando por derrapar para fora da rodovia, seus ocupantes voando para o solo assim que ele tombou. Luzia abaixou a arma, assustada, coração disparado, e viu-se subitamente sendo observada com perplexidade por Maputo e Indiana, este último tendo testemunhado tudo pelo espelho retrovisor.

-- Vai me dizer que realmente nunca tinha feito isso antes? – exclamou Jones.

-- Meus primos de Évora também me ensinaram a manejar um estilingue! – respondeu a jovem, encabulada e surpresa. – No fundo, não é muito diferente!

Restava ainda um jipe, e mais atrás os caminhões se aproximavam. Era o último trecho asfaltado da estrada, pois logo à frente ela tornava-se um trajeto de terra repleto de curvas e subidas, esgueirando-se por uma série de montanhas e desfiladeiros. O trio abaixou-se mais uma vez para escapar dos tiros, Luzia e Maputo revidando ao mesmo tempo: as quatro balas atravessaram os vidros e se cravaram nos dois italianos nos assentos frontais, o jipe desgovernado acelerando em zigue-zague pela pista... Até as rodas traseiras saírem do chão, fazendo-o capotar, pegar fogo e explodir pouco depois num tremendo estrondo.

Indy continuou acelerando, tomando agora maior cuidado devido às curvas fechadas. O jipe já estava em grande vantagem em relação aos caminhões; os aventureiros provavelmente não precisavam se preocupar com eles. Começavam a se aliviar, felizes por ainda estarem vivos. Maputo, sentando-se ofegante, fora pego de raspão por uma bala no braço direito e, auxiliado por Luzia, já cobria o ferimento com um curativo. Jones suava muito, devia estar com febre. Porém isso não importava.

-- É, valeu mesmo a pena tentar! – murmurou.

Percorreram mais uma centena de metros, julgando-se agora seguros... Não percebendo o pequeno desvio que a estrada possuía num determinado ponto... E os dois jipes guiados por fascistas que saíram dele, entrando no encalço dos sofridos viajantes. Estes só notaram os novos oponentes quando os tiros recomeçaram, insistentes e ferozes, reiniciando a luta para escapar das balas.

Haviam cantado vitória cedo demais.

Luzia e Maputo reassumiram seus postos de defesa na traseira do carro. As constantes curvas da estrada prejudicavam a mira, e os soldados agora também eram mais experientes. O etíope acertou um deles, do jipe da frente, aniquilando-o. Mas um de seus colegas apanhou algo que estava oculto num caixote de madeira, algo pesado... Uma bazuca, que foi apontada na direção do veículo dirigido por Indiana!

-- Essa não! – preocupou-se o guia africano.

O professor jogou o jipe para a esquerda o máximo que conseguiu, quase despencando no precipício que se iniciava ao lado do caminho... E assim conseguiu escapar por pouco do projétil explosivo, que passou zunindo pelo veículo, seus ocupantes mordendo os lábios de tanta apreensão... E o foguete acabou por acertar um paredão rochoso logo à frente.

O resultado, porém, também não foi nada propício aos fugitivos: o forte impacto do míssil abalou parte da estrutura da montanha, que começou a tremer. Todos se seguraram em seus jipes, enquanto uma grande fatia de pedra se desprendia do muro natural, fragmentando-se, em meio a uma nuvem de poeira, em pedaços menores... Que começaram a despencar na direção da estrada!

Foi uma verdadeira chuva de rochas, que se espatifavam por todos os lados. Parecia que a montanha inteira ia se esfarelar. Indy manobrava desesperadamente para desviar-se delas, quando uma caiu bem em cima do jipe em que estava o soldado com a bazuca, como se o desfiladeiro se vingasse pessoalmente da agressão sofrida. A carcaça esmagada do veículo explodiu em chamas, o carro que vinha logo atrás conseguindo contornar o acidente, voltando a disparar na direção do arqueólogo e seus companheiros. Eles teriam de se livrar definitivamente daquela ameaça.

-- Cuidado, Indy! – gritou Luzia, atenta a tudo que ocorria.

Jones assimilou a tempo o aviso, fazendo o jipe se esquivar de uma outra pedra em queda livre. O etíope e a portuguesa continuavam a disparar, abaixando-se quando o atordoado inimigo tentava responder. Eles já estavam deixando a área de instabilidade, as rochas parando de despencar, porém a via continuava perigosa. Era preciso diminuir a velocidade em vários pontos, o que favorecia a aproximação dos perseguidores.

O alto som dos motores, ar seco, as balas atingindo as latarias de ambos os jipes. Numa curva fechada, o veículo de Indy chegou a quase se precipitar no abismo, inclinando-se quase totalmente para o lado... Os suprimentos que Maputo carregava consigo voando desfiladeiro abaixo. Pelo menos não havia sido nenhum dos ocupantes...

A situação chegara ao limite, requeria uma ação rápida e decisiva. Ganharam uma reta, Jones podendo tirar sua atenção do volante ao menos por alguns instantes. Ele sacou seu revólver e, apoiado no assento, voltou-se para trás, Luzia ficando desesperada ao perceber que ninguém estava dirigindo o jipe! Os italianos dispararam de novo, Indiana franziu as sobrancelhas, mirou com cuidado... E apertou o gatilho.

Acertou o soldado ao lado do motorista, o cadáver caindo sobre as pernas deste último, que acabou perdendo o controle da direção. O volante girou loucamente, o veículo derrapando, logo não havendo mais solo sob as rodas... O vôo do carro rumo ao fundo do penhasco pareceu durar um milênio, os combatentes nele berrando até colidirem de frente com um paredão, tudo se consumando numa bola de fogo.

Indy já voltara ao comando do jipe e agora o guiava por um acentuado declive. Mais à frente, numa planície bem abaixo das montanhas, podia-se enxergar uma série de tendas à margem de um rio. Um povoado. O norte-americano teve medo de deixar que o alívio o invadisse, pois não era difícil que aparecessem mais fascistas, mas agora parecia claro que eles estavam muito próximos de seu objetivo, e não haveria demais contratempos até chegarem lá.

-- Podem respirar agora! – falou Jones, sorrindo.

A dupla na traseira quase desmaiou. Haviam encarado a morte frente a frente no mínimo vinte vezes depois de terem roubado aquele veículo. E ainda por cima tinham perdido suas provisões. Existiria algo pior os aguardando? Não queriam nem pensar a respeito...

O sol estava alto, era quase hora de almoçar.

Fulco ainda se encontrava em sua tenda, abanando-se com seu quepe. Algumas mulheres da tribo haviam trazido há pouco uma jarra de água e algumas frutas frescas para que o coronel italiano se refrescasse. Prestes a se servir, viu um dos soldados de sua embaixada entrar correndo no recinto, vermelho e quase sem ar. Ezio já estava se acostumando a receber mensageiros assim, que geralmente lhe traziam notícias ruins. Levando uma das mãos ao queixo, preparou-se para ouvir.

-- Senhor... – oscilou o rapaz, bastante afobado.

-- Fale, _soldato_! – as pupilas de Fulco pareciam querer devorar o recém-chegado.

-- Acabamos de receber uma transmissão de rádio... O comboio auxiliar encontrou problemas na estrada, houve várias baixas... Parece que os responsáveis pela escaramuça roubaram um jipe e estão a caminho daqui!

Os olhos do superior deixaram de encarar o comandado, fixando-se em algum vago ponto qualquer à sua frente, enquanto bufava e dizia, quase num sussurro:

-- Jones!

Não, não era um contratempo, tampouco uma ameaça. Era a oportunidade pela qual o coronel vinha aguardando. Talvez as coisas transcorressem de uma maneira diferente com a chegada do arqueólogo norte-americano à povoação. Ele poderia ser tratado de uma maneira distinta... Era possível inclusive que ele acabasse obtendo dos nativos a revelação que até agora Fulco, junto com suas tropas, não conseguira obter!

-- Quais são suas ordens, senhor? – inquiriu o soldado.

-- Reúnam todos rapidamente, temos pouco tempo... Se seguirem o meu plano, esta missão logo estará concluída!

-- Sim senhor!

Enquanto o outro militar saía, o coronel ergueu-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, face triunfante. Chegara o momento de executar o movimento decisivo daquela campanha, e nenhum erro poderia ser cometido. Nenhum erro.

**Glossário – Capítulo 9:**

_Nenhum termo a ser explicado neste capítulo._

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

_Recepção no povoado._

Logo o jipe ocupado por Indy, Luzia e Maputo ganhou a planície, dirigindo-se até a povoação à margem do rio. Conforme se aproximavam, viam, além das tendas nativas, uma grande nuvem de poeira ser erguida ali perto, e conforme esta se dissipava, tornava-se visível uma série de caminhões e jipes militares que, compondo extenso comboio, se afastavam dali em alta velocidade seguindo o curso d'água.

-- Vejo que não somos os primeiros a chegar aqui... – concluiu a portuguesa.

-- Mais fascistas... – Jones tinha um tom de nojo em sua voz. – Aposto que eles também estão atrás das relíquias... Mas agora tivemos sorte: vejam, acabaram de ir embora!

Os veículos inimigos foram sumindo de vista, gerando uma certa sensação de desconfiança no trio, principalmente em Luzia. Mesmo assim prosseguiram até o povoado, estacionando a uma distância cautelosa. Alguns guerreiros da tribo vieram imediatamente abordar os novos forasteiros, armas em punho como quando da chegada das tropas de Fulco. Cinco dos nativos cercaram-nos e começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo em sua língua natural. O arqueólogo e a moça ficaram extremamente confusos, olhando angustiados para as faces dos negros enquanto desejavam compreender ao menos uma das frases que pronunciavam de modo intimidador.

-- Será que nenhum deles fala inglês, ou italiano? – perguntou Indy, aflito, com a ponta de uma azagaia encostada em seu pescoço.

-- Eu falo esse dialeto, posso me comunicar com eles! – revelou Maputo, dando esperanças aos companheiros.

O guia etíope ergueu um dos braços e disse algo que fez os guerreiros se afastarem ligeiramente. Um deles rebateu com uma indagação um tanto agressiva, todavia o colega de Indiana respondeu calmamente, falando de modo pausado. Os membros da tribo pareceram se tranqüilizar, seus músculos e respirações relaxando, seus braços abaixando as armas. Fizeram por fim um gesto para que os recém-chegados os seguissem, e assim estes deixaram o jipe, caminhando povoação adentro.

-- O que você disse a eles? – inquiriu Jones, intrigado.

-- Após um pequeno mal-entendido inicial, informei que desejamos apenas conversar com o líder deles! – esclareceu Maputo.

-- Acho que vamos contratá-lo permanentemente como nosso "relações públicas"...

Passaram pelas tendas, inclusive por aquela que ostentava o rico tributo oferecido por Fulco ao chefe. Fitando o ouro e os diamantes, Indy temeu que a população local já houvesse revelado aos italianos a provável localização dos despojos de D. Sebastião, e perguntou-se se todo o esforço para chegar até ali fora em vão. Para piorar, ele sentia a temperatura de seu corpo subir a cada segundo, a febre voltando ao seu ápice junto com a fraqueza e o mal-estar anteriores. Amaldiçoou aquela doença, ao mesmo tempo esforçando-se para que nem Luzia ou Maputo notassem sua piora.

Observado pelos demais nativos, o grupo de viajantes foi escoltado para dentro da tenda principal. Eles depararam-se com a cortina vermelha atrás da qual via-se a silhueta do governante, um ar de reverência dominando todo o interior. Maputo prostrou-se numa respeitosa saudação ao líder da tribo, sendo acompanhado por Jones e Pessoa em tal gesto. Levantando-se, ouviram o anfitrião resmungar algo em sua língua. Coube ao guia a devida tradução:

-- Ele quer saber o que nos trouxe até aqui!

-- Diga a ele que procuramos as relíquias sagradas de um lendário rei branco, as quais acreditamos se encontrarem nestas terras – pediu Indy em voz baixa.

Desse modo foi a réplica ao chefe, que coçou o queixo por trás da divisória. Ele tornou a falar poucos instantes depois, tom irredutível. Ouvindo as palavras ditas, Maputo suspirou, balançou de leve a cabeça e explicou aos dois amigos:

-- Antes de revelar qualquer coisa, ele deseja um tributo de nossa parte, em honra à sua pessoa!

-- Oh, não, e agora? – Luzia não tinha nada que pudesse oferecer como presente.

Mas Jones sempre possuía um ás na manga. Sorrindo, ele abriu sua bolsa, tateando seu interior com uma das mãos... E então retirou de dentro dela a adaga cravada de jóias que obtivera de um dos capangas de Joaquim Ramirez durante a confusão no botequim em Lisboa. A jovem surpreendeu-se, pois não fazia a mínima idéia de que o arqueólogo ainda carregava aquele artefato consigo. Ajoelhando-se com o punhal estendido na palma de suas mãos, Indy ofereceu-o em tributo ao líder tribal.

Maputo complementou a ação com alguns dizeres no dialeto nativo, e em seguida a imponente figura atrás da cortina moveu o semblante em sinal de aprovação. Um dos guardas da tenda caminhou até o professor norte-americano, tomou a adaga e, colocando-a sobre uma pequena almofada ali presente, carregou-a com toda a pompa até seu governante. Sua silhueta mostrou-o a examinar o presente atentando para cada detalhe, e parecia demonstrar grande admiração. Em seguida pronunciou mais duas ou três frases, que Maputo passou para o inglês:

-- Ele sentiu-se lisonjeado pelo tributo, porém não lhe cabe revelar-nos nada sobre as relíquias que buscamos. Não é ele nem ninguém nesta tribo que possui as respostas para nossas perguntas, e sim um poder superior.

-- E o que é esse poder superior? – indagou Jones, frustrado e com cada vez mais dificuldade em manter-se de pé. – Quem pode nos guiar até as relíquias, afinal?

-- Eu posso, por meio da autoridade a mim sabiamente concedida!

A voz viera da entrada da tenda, pertencia a um homem. Todos se voltaram na direção dele: negro, quase calvo, trajando uma túnica roxa belíssima e trazendo no pescoço um medalhão dourado com jóias e um crucifixo talhados. Aquela peça fez Indy se lembrar brevemente da parte superior do Cajado de Rá: havia uma certa semelhança. E o indivíduo em questão certamente era alguma espécie de sacerdote.

-- Queiram vir comigo, eu lhes explicarei tudo! – completou ele, já se dirigindo para fora.

O trio de aventureiros acompanhou-o sem pestanejar. Aquela misteriosa figura poderia ser o elo final entre eles e D. Sebastião. Indiana ignorava todo o infortúnio físico: precisava naquele momento apenas ouvir o que aquele personagem tinha a dizer.

Ele levou-os até uma tenda não muito distante da pertencente ao chefe. Havia ali vários móveis relativamente confortáveis, além de muitas cestas e balaios. O sacerdote de roxo sentou-se numa cadeira, pareceu fazer uma rápida prece mental e então escutou Jones perguntar:

-- Quem é você?

-- Sou Samuel Davi, bispo do infinitamente justo, pio e fiel rei-sacerdote Baltasar XVII, portador do sagrado título de Preste João, ao seu dispor! – o clérigo respondeu de forma bastante serena.

-- Como disse? Preste João?

Indy temeu estar delirando mais uma vez, mas era mesmo real. Aquele homem afirmava mesmo ser um dos bispos do famigerado Preste João das Índias, protagonista de tantas lendas e relatos fantasiosos ao longo dos séculos da Era Cristã. Mais um encontro insólito para a coleção do intrépido arqueólogo.

-- Nós aguardávamos sua chegada há infindáveis anos! – exclamou Samuel numa súbita entonação profética, levantando-se, abrindo os braços e olhando fixamente na direção de Indiana. – A pessoa que viria quando o ciclo se completasse, para finalmente levar de volta para sua terra os restos milagrosos do rei oculto!

O professor sorriu um tanto sem graça, não esperando uma acolhida tão épica. Já ia responder ao sacerdote dispensando tais bajulações, mesmo sentindo-se muito honrado, quando ele aproximou-se, braços ainda abertos... Passando direto por Indy. Parou de frente para Luzia, que se encontrava atrás de Jones. Luzia... Ele na verdade estava falando com ela!

-- A representante do bravo povo lusitano, a descendente dos corajosos cavaleiros que desbravaram estas terras no passado, estabelecendo contato com o Preste! – prosseguiu Samuel, entusiasmado. – Você é a escolhida para transportar de volta a Portugal os santos restos do rei D. Sebastião, minha jovem, mártir prematuro e esperança de uma nação sofrida que já constituiu um vasto império! Tesouro pelo qual o Preste e seus súditos velaram durante séculos! O ciclo está prestes a se fechar!

-- Mas que ciclo é esse? – Indiana não conseguia compreender.

-- Em breve tudo será devidamente revelado. Eu os levarei até nosso reino, protegido nas montanhas. Nós já tivemos um vasto território, inúmeros reis como vassalos, assim como um dia Portugal, entretanto agora estamos reduzidos a praticamente apenas uma cidade... Porém nossos inimigos jamais poderão invadi-la, por mais que tentem!

-- Tolo é aquele que afirma algo assim com tamanha confiança!

Mais uma vez uma voz incógnita alterava o rumo dos acontecimentos. Logo que o indivíduo terminou de falar, usando um inglês cheio de sotaque italiano, os vários balaios dentro da tenda se abriram, as tampas caindo pelo chão, revelando soldados fascistas que apontaram seus rifles e metralhadoras para os aventureiros e o bispo. Do interior de um desses recipientes surgiu o coronel Fulco, que aproximou-se do grupo encurralado, pistola em punho.

-- Sua expedição chegou ao fim, doutor Jones! – disse, sorrindo triunfante.

-- Ela só vai terminar quando o corpo de D. Sebastião estiver a caminho de Portugal! – o arqueólogo ainda desafiava seus oponentes, mesmo sabendo que a qualquer instante suas pernas não agüentariam mais sustentá-lo.

-- Engana-se profundamente. Nós o viemos usando desde o Cairo, para que localizasse os restos do rei para nós. Chegamos até a protegê-lo, por mais irônico que possa parecer. Assim que esse sacerdote nos levar até o reino do Preste, nós tomaremos posse das relíquias e as embarcaremos num vôo para Roma. A conquista desse tesouro histórico e místico será o grande triunfo de Mussolini. Ele se tornará um novo Augusto.

-- Seu _Dulce_ não vai tomar posse nem da poeira dos meus sapatos, seu canalha!

-- Eu me recuso a conduzir um exército de bárbaros até os sagrados domínios do Preste! – protestou Samuel.

-- Pois bem, meu caro... – o rosto de Fulco assumiu uma expressão perversa. – Sendo assim, a sua "escolhida" vai morrer aqui e agora!

O coronel encostou o cano da arma na testa de Luzia e engatilhou-a. A portuguesa começou a tremer, não queria morrer daquele jeito, em circunstâncias tão frias. Indy quis reagir, mandar aquele fascista filho da mãe para o inferno num piscar de olhos, mas não podia. Além de estarem cercados por dezenas de homens armados, ele mal podia mover-se. A moléstia que o afligia voltara de modo insuportável, e a última coisa que ouviu foi o bispo Samuel dizer:

-- Está bem. Eu os levarei até o Preste e as relíquias. Mas esta jovem e seus companheiros virão conosco.

Por trás daquela aparente resignação, havia a forte crença de que nenhum daqueles italianos jamais pisaria no reino do Preste João. Samuel era um homem de extrema fé, assim como seus compatriotas, assim como seus ancestrais, e acreditavam que era justamente por isso que Deus nunca os havia abandonado durante todos aqueles séculos. Nessa ocasião não seria diferente.

Logo depois, derrotado pela doença e exaustão, Indiana Jones caiu desmaiado. Desesperada, Luzia correu para ampará-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Fulco ordenava a seus soldados, tendo concordado com a condição imposta pelo clérigo etíope:

-- Levem-nos para fora! Vamos partir imediatamente!

Mesmo estando tão acabado, o doutor poderia viver mais um pouco. Além de assim fazê-lo sofrer mais, o coronel achava que ele ainda poderia vir a ser útil.

Os combatentes italianos tiraram os prisioneiros da tenda. Alguns nativos improvisaram uma maca e nela deitaram o inconsciente Indy, que passou a ser transportado por dois fascistas emburrados. Quase ao mesmo tempo, os caminhões do comboio auxiliar requisitado por Fulco, que haviam ficado para trás durante a perseguição de jipes, chegaram ao povoado, os soldados nas carretas saltando para fora. Somaram-se ao contingente do coronel, agregando cerca de uma centena de homens, número mais que suficiente. Seguiriam a pé pelas trilhas rumo à cordilheira montanhosa, direção noroeste, pois os caminhos eram estreitos e íngremes demais para os veículos passarem.

As tropas já iam se afastando sob o sol da tarde, quando alguns guerreiros da tribo puseram-se a correr atrás delas, bradando e agitando suas armas no ar. Fulco parou, bufou, virou-se e gritou, muito impaciente:

-- Maldição, o que foi agora?

Os etíopes falavam várias coisas em sua língua natural, pareciam bastante agitados. O coronel, sem entender nada, aproximou-se deles e cruzou os braços, sua face assumindo um aspecto tremendamente aborrecido. O intérprete da povoação que sabia italiano não estava ali. Então o militar fascista exclamou, tentando de alguma forma se livrar o mais rápido possível daquele incômodo:

-- O que é que vocês querem?

-- Estão nos alertando sobre um dos principais costumes que possuem – elucidou Maputo. – Eles não permitem que os estrangeiros deixem o povoado!

Um dos guerreiros proferiu mais uma frase, que o guia de Indy e Luzia também traduziu:

-- A razão disso é que os forasteiros, indo embora, podem difamá-los por causa de sua cultura, caçoarem de seus hábitos, ou pior, revelarem suas fraquezas aos inimigos da tribo!

Aquilo soou absurdo para os italianos. Fulco poderia muito bem mandar que seus comandados fuzilassem aqueles nativos petulantes ali mesmo. No entanto, tinha interesse em manter relações amigáveis com aquela população, já que também poderia ainda necessitar de seus serviços ou informações. Convinha, portanto, respeitar suas tradições.

-- Muito bem! – assentiu o coronel, voltando-se para Maputo. – Diga a eles que infelizmente não poderemos todos permanecer aqui, mas que deixarei alguns de meus homens no povoado como garantia de que não desonrarei a tribo!

A resposta foi transmitida aos guerreiros, que a debateram rapidamente entre si. Alguns gestos logo evidenciaram que haviam aceitado os termos. Fulco então caminhou até um grupo de soldados, abordando dois deles, mais especificamente... Lorenzo e Antonello.

-- Vocês ficarão aqui para que minha palavra seja mantida! – ordenou o superior.

-- Mas, senhor... – tentaram protestar, falando simultaneamente.

Tarde demais. Os defensores da povoação cercaram a dupla de italianos, ambos pálidos e trêmulos, levando-os de volta até as tendas. Sendo espetados de leve pelas lanças e azagaias, temiam ser abandonados ali para sempre, o que não era tão difícil, dado o temperamento do coronel...

-- Vamos! – disse ele, disposto a não ser interrompido por mais nada.

A marcha foi retomada, as altas elevações se destacando logo à frente. Enquanto Fulco e o bispo Samuel seguiam quase liderando o cortejo, Luzia e Maputo se encontravam na região intermediária das fileiras, acompanhando de perto a maca onde Jones era levado. Ele ainda vivia: sua fraca, porém persistente respiração o indicava. Mas até quando?

-- Por que ele teve de ser tão cabeça-dura? – a portuguesa sentia um forte aperto no coração só de pensar na possibilidade do arqueólogo morrer. – Voltou a piorar e escondeu isso de nós... Agora temo que não possamos fazer praticamente nada para ajudá-lo!

-- Nós o ajudaremos garantindo que ele permaneça vivo até chegarmos ao reino do Preste... – afirmou o guia. – Confie em mim!

Maputo falou num tom de plena certeza e fé. A moça sentiu imensa firmeza nessas palavras, e elas contribuíram para que se acalmasse um pouco, ao menos temporariamente. O Preste, o reino do Preste João... O etíope devia saber mais a respeito dele do que aparentava...

Os fascistas em marcha logo estavam aos pés das montanhas, começando a subir por desfiladeiros e encostas até o coração daquela verdadeira fortaleza rochosa moldada pela natureza. O trajeto se tornava cada mais estreito conforme avançavam, a grande quantidade de soldados logo andando numa fila única que se estendia por uma considerável distância. Em alguns pontos passavam por dentro de grutas contendo altares e oratórios, as quais, além de aliviarem-nos do sol forte ao menos durante alguns passos, evidenciavam a enorme devoção religiosa do povo daquela cordilheira.

Caminharam muito, por várias horas. Indy ainda seguia desmaiado na maca, Luzia personificando a preocupação. Ganharam um longo vale, composto por altas paredes de pedra, o bispo Samuel sempre guiando os italianos. Alguns soldados olhavam apreensivos para o alto das bordas da passagem, parecendo aguardar um ataque traiçoeiro, uma emboscada... Bem, estavam certos. Surgiram, aparentemente do nada, algumas figuras humanas nos flancos do percurso. Fulco sacou a pistola e girou ao redor com seus olhos de águia tentando contar quantos eram os possíveis salteadores. Mais deles apareciam a cada segundo, já eram mais de uma dezena. E logo os primeiros tiros ecoaram...

Três combatentes foram derrubados na retaguarda do cortejo. O alarme foi geral: todos os demais soldados apontaram suas armas para cima, tentando mirar em algum dos atacantes. Todavia, além de serem rápidos, estes usavam trajes que os camuflavam com a paisagem. Novos disparos vieram, e com eles novas baixas no contingente do coronel. Afinal de contas, quem eram aqueles habilidosos agressores? Guardas do Preste João?

Não, não eram. Samuel sabia disso. Em meio à confusão, afastou-se de Fulco sem ser percebido, recuando pelo vale na direção de onde Luzia e Maputo tentavam se proteger. Em meio ao ataque, os dois soldados que carregavam a maca de Jones depositaram-na no chão para poderem apanhar seus rifles, a portuguesa cuidando para que o companheiro adoentado não ficasse exposto aos tiros inimigos. Logo ela viu a figura do bispo se aproximando, o cadáver alvejado de um tenente fascista caindo bem ao seu lado enquanto corria. Encarando a moça, o sacerdote disse, apressado:

-- É a nossa chance de nos livrarmos destes bárbaros, sigam-me!

Enquanto os soldados italianos trocavam balas com os misteriosos franco-atiradores, a jovem apanhou a maca de Indy junto com Maputo, a dupla transportando-a logo atrás de Samuel. Este os conduziu para dentro de uma caverna próxima, sem que os aturdidos homens de Fulco os vissem. Tratava-se de um desvio que seguia metros e metros montanha adentro, provavelmente o caminho correto para o reino do Preste. O clérigo agradeceu a Deus, que providenciara uma distração para que eles pudessem se separar das tropas do coronel. A profecia seria concretizada. O ciclo em breve estaria finalmente completo...

Enquanto o pequeno grupo saía de cena, Fulco, fitando com atenção, reconheceu a face de um dos atacantes de seu destacamento. Julgou ter notado um rosto conhecido, até ponderou ser apenas alguém parecido, mas ele realmente já tinha visto aquelas feições antes... Anis Bakr! Anis Bakr, de turbante na cabeça e rifle nas mãos, liderava aquela emboscada à comitiva! A última pessoa que Ezio esperava encontrar a um passo de seu objetivo!

-- Bakr! – bradou o coronel, balançando os braços. – Que pensa que está fazendo?

-- Eu resolvi ir um pouco além do combinado, meu amigo! – sorriu o mercenário no alto de um dos paredões, fazendo um gesto para que seus homens parassem de atirar. – Você não me falou nada dessas tais relíquias! Senti-me traído depois de tanto tempo de amizade, porém posso perdoar tudo se você me tornar seu sócio!

-- O que pensa que farei com as relíquias? – riu-se o militar. – Vendê-las? Tornaram-se propriedade do _Dulce_ logo que eu soube da existência delas, Anis. Não poderá lucrar em cima disso!

-- Mas creio eu que você será bem recompensado por levá-las até a Itália, não é mesmo? Ganhará uma promoção, algum tipo de recompensa... Será um homem mais poderoso.

Fulco não podia negar: o egípcio estava certo. Apesar de buscar as relíquias pensando na glória de sua pátria, na consolidação da supremacia do bravo povo italiano, havia a pretensão de ascender a uma maior posição perante Mussolini. Mas o coronel não via tal anseio como oportunidade de realização pessoal: concentrando maiores poderes e recursos em suas mãos, poderia realizar feitos ainda maiores pela Itália. Ele lutaria sempre para engrandecer sua nação. Sempre. E desse modo, com esse fim, seria cada vez mais fácil comprar o auxílio de miseráveis como Anis Bakr...

O coronel percebeu que necessitaria mesmo da ajuda de um bom rastreador como o árabe quando notou a ausência do bispo, deduzindo que os outros prisioneiros também haviam fugido com ele. Já deviam estar a uma boa distância dali agora.

-- Quanto mais você quer, além do que já paguei para escoltar o Jones? – indagou Fulco.

-- O suficiente para eu não precisar mais me preocupar com dinheiro nenhum até os meus últimos dias! – replicou Bakr. – E meus amigos aqui também vão querer um bom pagamento.

Era justo. O coronel endireitou seu quepe e concordou. A marcha não podia parar.

**Glossário – Capítulo 10:**

Augusto: Do latim _Augustus_, significando "majestade" ou "venerável". Título usado pelos antigos imperadores romanos, a partir de Otávio Augusto, simbolizando todos os poderes que acumulavam como governantes.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

_No reino do Preste João._

Dor, fraqueza... Febre... Visão turva, lampejos de visão e espasmos de consciência...

Ele era conduzido em cima de uma maca... Conseguiu enxergar Luzia... Linda como sempre, mas parecia tão preocupada...

Eram guiados por um homem de roxo... O bispo do Preste João! Mas por onde seguiam? Seria uma caverna?

Não... Um labirinto de cavernas! Passagens tortuosas, desvios, bifurcações...

Ia falar algo para revelar que recuperara os sentidos, mas quando acabara de pensar em fazer isso, a cabeça tornou novamente a pesar-lhe imensamente, e seus olhos foram novamente selados...

Indy acordou num sobressalto.

Sentou-se, erguendo o tronco, sobre o que parecia ser uma cama. E bem confortável, era de se convir: um colchão extremamente macio, coberto por um lençol de tecido fino e incrivelmente sedoso, cor azul. Havia também dois travesseiros ornamentados, em sua costura, com imagens religiosas e de guerreiros etíopes. Foi analisando essas figuras que o arqueólogo, um pouco zonzo, porém aliviado da febre e da imobilidade trazidas por sua misteriosa doença, concluiu para onde fora levado... Seria mesmo verdade?

Levantou-se da cama, observando o quarto: paredes de barro, sendo que um dos lados do cômodo parecia ter sido talhado diretamente numa rocha... Havia peças de tapeçaria por quase toda parte, algumas delas impressionando pela riqueza de detalhes. Sobre uma mesinha próxima ao leito, encontrou uma bacia de ouro maciço contendo água e uma toalha, uma jarra de prata com algum tipo de suco de fruta e, por último, seu inseparável chapéu de aventuras. Aliviado por encontrá-lo, Indy colocou-o de volta na cabeça.

Caminhou então até algumas janelas de um dos lados do recinto. Eram cobertas por placas de madeira contendo pequenos orifícios em forma de losango, pelos quais penetravam fachos de luz solar fragmentados . Lá fora o céu era azul, isso Jones conseguiu perceber, porém não pôde distinguir mais nada na paisagem exterior, já que era difícil enxergar algo em panorama através daquelas superfícies. Voltou-se para trás, e ao mesmo tempo uma porta do lado oposto do quarto foi aberta, Luzia Pessoa adentrando-o, um sorriso brotando em sua face ao ver o amigo de pé.

-- Que bom que já está melhor, deu-nos muito trabalho, sabia? – exclamou a portuguesa.

-- Onde estamos, e como vim parar aqui?

-- Você desmaiou logo que os fascistas nos surpreenderam no povoado, e o bispo Samuel Davi aceitou conduzi-los até o Preste João se poupassem nossas vidas. O comandante aceitou, mas enquanto cruzávamos as montanhas junto com os italianos, acabamos surpreendidos por salteadores. No meio da confusão, eu e Maputo, que carregávamos você numa maca, fomos guiados pelo bispo para dentro de um labirinto de cavernas que compunha o verdadeiro caminho para o reino do Preste. Conseguimos assim despistar os inimigos, e aqui estamos já faz um dia!

-- Sendo assim, temos que nos reunir com o Preste para podermos levar as relíquias embora o quanto antes!

-- Não senhor! – protestou a moça, levando as mãos à cintura. – Primeiro os médicos daqui vão examiná-lo para descobrir o que você tem! Não poderemos continuar sem que você seja tratado!

-- Ora, eu não tenho nada...

Logo que disse isso, Indy deu alguns passos de costas para se apoiar na borda de uma das janelas, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e, se não houvesse sido amparado pela parede, teria caído sentado.

-- Deixe de ser teimoso! – Luzia ficava indignada com o comportamento do professor. – Enquanto você não for ao menos diagnosticado e medicado, não deixaremos o reino! De acordo com Samuel, somos hóspedes de honra do Preste e podemos ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário!

Jones riu de leve. Ela se preocupava mesmo consigo! Pensar nisso o reconfortava, e assim já pôde se sentir um pouco mais disposto. Ajeitando a roupa, o aventureiro perguntou à jovem:

-- Será que podemos sair para dar uma volta?

-- Você se sente bem o bastante para isso?

-- Ora, meu corpo não está desmanchando diante dos seus olhos, está? Eu consigo andar por conta própria. Além do mais, nós estamos nos domínios do lendário Preste João! Falam sobre este lugar há séculos, porém ninguém pôde vir comprovar se o que descreviam era real ou não! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar o tempo todo aqui dentro deste quarto?

Era um forte argumento, ainda mais vindo de um arqueólogo. Luzia abriu a porta, esperando que Indy se aproximasse para junto com ele deixar o local. Do lado de fora, desceram por uma longa escada em espiral, toda feita de pedra. No caminho, o norte-americano perguntou à companheira:

-- Cadê o Maputo?

-- No aposento que lhe foi preparado, ainda deve estar dormindo... Acredito que logo mais ele se juntará a nós!

O trajeto terminou numa outra porta, e assim que a atravessaram, os dois ganharam um lugar ao ar livre... Bem, não era um lugar qualquer ao ar livre, como rapidamente Indy percebeu...

O que existia logo à frente se assemelhava à rua de uma cidade, mas não de modo convencional. Encontravam-se numa pequena plataforma rochosa natural, à beira de uma fenda que aparentava ter muitos metros de profundidade, não sendo possível enxergar sua extremidade inferior. Sobre ela fora construída uma longa passarela de madeira, que servia como via, ligando as duas bordas do buraco e assim ramificando-se em outras pequenas pontes e travessias, de acordo com a distância entre os dois lados, que variava. E, em cada um deles, via-se várias construções esculpidas na própria montanha, com portas, janelas, colunas e até alguns telhados. Era comum algumas daquelas habitações terem de dois a três andares, interligados por escadas em seus interiores. Por toda a extensão daquela estrutura vagavam muitas pessoas, ocupadas em diversas atividades e afazeres, todas súditas do Preste João.

-- Incrível, simplesmente fantástico! – exclamou Indy, maravilhado por aquele cenário. – A cidade foi toda construída num vão da cordilheira! Por isso é tão difícil de ser encontrada!

Passaram a percorrer a passarela, tão sólida quanto as rochas que a circundavam. Havia beirais para que apoiassem as mãos, reduzindo o risco de uma queda na infindável fenda. Seguiram até uma construção próxima, diante da qual enxergaram uma figura conhecida, vestes roxas... Sim, o bispo Samuel Davi, que parecia aguardá-los já há algum tempo.

-- Bom dia, com as bênçãos de Deus! – o sacerdote saudou-os. – Que bom já estarem de pé, assim teremos mais tempo! Há inúmeras revelações e explicações a serem feitas, para a compreensão da profecia!

-- Fico lisonjeada pelo tratamento que estamos recebendo, e sei que preciso contribuir para o cumprimento da profecia, porém não se esqueça de que meu amigo ainda está doente e precisa ser tratado! – falou Luzia.

-- Deixe isso para depois, querida... – recomendou Jones, um tanto sem graça. – Bispo Samuel, quando poderemos ver o Preste João?

-- No banquete de hoje à noite – respondeu o clérigo, mexendo em seu medalhão com uma das mãos. – Vocês são os convidados especiais para comerem na presença de nosso venerado rei-sacerdote, mas antes precisarão visitar alguns outros de seus estimados servos!

Samuel pôs-se a caminhar, os dois visitantes do reino o acompanhando. Entraram pela porta do local logo adiante, ganhando uma espécie de pátio interno. Nele, Indy e Luzia puderam observar uma enorme variedade de pessoas: alguns outros sacerdotes, vestidos praticamente do mesmo modo que o bispo, com suas túnicas roxas e medalhões dourados, outros indivíduos de trajes vermelhos, comerciantes, que cuidavam de barracas e manuseavam moedas de ouro e prata, e um outro grupo, a maioria, entre homens e mulheres, os primeiros andando quase nus, usando apenas calções e peles de carneiro presas às costas, e as segundas trajando saias e vestidos bastante simples, mas que realçavam as bonitas formas de seus corpos, todos trabalhando em diversas ocupações, desde carpinteiros a ferreiros.

Era assim possível esboçar uma provável hierarquia social da sociedade do Preste: primeiro os sacerdotes, depois os comerciantes e então o resto do povo. Havia também, todavia, dois grupos que pareciam não se encaixar em nenhuma dessas camadas. Primeiramente, os pigmeus, presentes nas lendas sobre aquele reino. Com cerca de um metro de altura, assemelhavam-se a anões, mas tinham um desenvolvimento corporal mais condizente com o de uma pessoa normal, reforçando seu aspecto de humanos em miniatura. Um deles se aproximou, conforme o bispo guiava os estrangeiros, e abraçou com força as pernas de Luzia, impedindo-a de continuar andando. Olhando para baixo, a portuguesa se deparou com os olhinhos brilhantes do pequeno homem, que parecia disposto a nunca mais soltá-la!

-- Parece que você ganhou um admirador por aqui também! – constatou Jones, sorrindo.

Rindo admirada, a moça não sabia ao certo como lidar com a situação, até que o clérigo trocou algumas enérgicas palavras com o pigmeu na língua local, fazendo-o se desvencilhar da jovem aos resmungos, e distanciou-se caminhando de forma engraçada. Uma experiência no mínimo curiosa, além de fantástica. Mas, em meio a tudo aquilo que viam, a presença daqueles seres tornava-se quase que natural. O trio retomou o trajeto, Samuel explicando:

-- Esses pequenos endiabrados vivem nesta região desde sempre... Apesar de um tanto travessos, também são súditos fiéis do divino Preste João!

Fitando alguns dos pigmeus que trabalhavam, Indy percebeu que se encarregavam principalmente de atividades auxiliares às demais, atuando como assistentes ou criados. O outro grupo que parecia não se encaixar nos três principais eram composto por anciãos aparentando ser extremamente velhos, com cabelos muito brancos e barbas enormes, algumas até chegando aos seus pés. Vestiam túnicas brancas sujas, alguns portando cajados, e eram vistos aqui e ali pregando à população ou transmitindo ensinamentos às crianças.

-- Quem são esses idosos? – desejou saber o arqueólogo, para o qual aqueles homens lhe eram familiares, subindo por uma escada que o bispo indicara.

-- Existem sacerdotes entre nós que escolheram o caminho da propagação da fé, indo evangelizar regiões distantes daqui, voltando depois de anos de ministério – explicou Samuel. – São os mais sábios entre nós, por isso eles próprios criaram meios de viverem por muito tempo, para que tal sabedoria não se perca. Alguns deles têm séculos de idade, e foram conselheiros, ao longo de gerações, de vários reis-sacerdotes donos do título de Preste João!

-- Séculos de idade? – espantou-se Jones. – Mas como podem viver tanto? Qual a explicação?

-- Os métodos que empregam para prolongarem sua existência são um segredo absoluto, porém eu e alguns bispos já ouvimos falar de um deles... – revelou o religioso em tom confidencial. – Eles vivem de uma dieta alimentar que consiste apenas em comer carne de serpente!

Indiana teve vontade de cuspir. Cobras! Por que tinha que ser cobras? Ele preferia a mortalidade e todos os seus infortúnios a ter de ingerir por toda a vida aqueles répteis asquerosos! Entretanto, saber a respeito daqueles anciãos era muito interessante. Devia ser por conta de seu trabalho de evangelização que muitas das informações sobre o reino do Preste João tenham sido propagadas na Europa medieval...

Passaram por mais passagens, escadas e portas, até chegarem a um ambiente bastante amplo. Logo concluíram se tratar de uma suntuosa igreja subterrânea. Avançaram pelo corredor central, Indy e Luzia admirando toda aquela grandeza. Quase tudo no templo era feito de ouro e pedras preciosas. Até as imagens dos santos eram incrustadas de jóias, as pupilas das estátuas sendo compostas de esmeraldas e safiras. Os candelabros reluzentes, os instrumentos de celebração valiosíssimos, os bancos de madeira nobre, o púlpito rodeado de esculturas de anjos e querubins... Tudo ali demonstrava incomparável riqueza. Nas paredes e no teto havia belas e detalhadas pinturas mostrando diferentes episódios bíblicos, e numa delas estava retratado um idoso branco de longa barba, auréola em torno da cabeça, pregando o cristianismo para um grupo de etíopes devotos. Jones logo deduziu se tratar do apóstolo lendário que teria evangelizado a região.

Chegaram ao altar, de frente para um grande crucifixo. De cada lado deste havia uma porta que levava aos fundos do santuário. O bispo guiou-os pela entrada da direita, porém a da esquerda intrigou bastante Indy: parecia estar firmemente selada, e junto dela existia uma espécie de mecanismo envolvendo engrenagens metálicas e um fino cilindro vertical. Gravou aquele local em sua mente, e continuou a seguir os passos de Samuel Davi...

Os dois viajantes pensaram que em seguida encontrariam uma sacristia, no entanto chegaram a um lugar bem diferente: abarrotado de livros, esboços, pergaminhos e instrumentos de cálculo, perguntaram-se se não teriam encontrado um ateliê perdido de Leonardo da Vinci. Existiam ali até um telescópio desmontado e dicionários de diversas línguas, o que explicava o domínio do inglês por parte da população dali. Em meio a tudo aquilo, junto a uma mesa, um idoso de túnica branca desgastada e grande barba folheava um grosso exemplar que era certamente originário da Idade Média, as páginas repletas de letras ornamentadas e iluminuras. O bispo chamou-o através do dialeto do reino, fazendo com que ele se virasse para os recém-chegados. Indiana estremeceu ao reconhecê-lo de imediato: era o mesmo misterioso ancião que ele vira em duas ocasiões ao longo da viagem até a Etiópia, sempre desaparecendo sem deixar rastro!

-- Você... – oscilou o arqueólogo. – Você é...

-- Finalmente chegou aqui, nobre explorador! – sorriu o velho, fechando o livro e colocando-o sobre o móvel. – Você e sua acompanhante mostraram-se dignos de chegar ao reino do Preste João!

Agora tudo se encaixava... Desde o Egito aquele sacerdote vinha seguindo os passos de Indy e Luzia! A aparição dele em Assuã, depois no primeiro vilarejo etíope... Provavelmente havia inclusive sido ele quem roubara os camelos do grupo, para testar até que ponto persistiriam! Um dos próprios súditos do Preste acompanhara o tempo todo a expedição à procura do reino!

-- Mesmo com as maiores provações, vocês foram capazes de agora pisar neste solo sagrado! A profecia se cumprirá, o ciclo será completo!

Caminhou então até um globo terrestre que ali havia, suporte feito de ouro, a forma dos continentes ainda remetendo ao início das Grandes Navegações. Girou-o de leve, e enquanto fitava o movimento da esfera, disse, como que hipnotizado por ela:

-- Tudo no universo compõe um ciclo... Desde as coisas mais simples às mais complexas... Há séculos eu venho estudando os diferentes ciclos que nos rodeiam. E concluí que o tempo também compõe um ciclo!

Esticou então uma das mãos, interrompendo o girar do planeta em miniatura. Andou até uma estante próxima, apanhando alguns papéis amarelados. Mostrou-os aos estrangeiros: neles estavam desenhadas diversas figuras circulares, decompostas em vários ângulos e cálculos. O idoso simplificou tudo:

-- Tudo no universo caminha para realizar uma volta completa, retornando ao local de início! Todas as coisas executam um movimento de trezentos e sessenta graus! É assim que nós medimos o tempo! Se cada dia corresponde a um grau, um ano possui pouco mais de trezentos e sessenta dias, ou seja, é um ciclo completo! Em maior escala, uma era, portanto, tem trezentos e sessenta anos!

O raciocínio do estudioso fazia muito sentido. Jones, principalmente, estava deveras interessado pela explicação, que teve continuidade:

-- Quando o santo rei dos lusitanos, D. Sebastião, perdeu a vida nas areias de Alcácer-Quibir, uma era terminou e outra teve início. De acordo com o calendário europeu, isso ocorreu no ano de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo de 1578. Nós, encontrando os despojos do rei, os trouxemos até este reino para que simbolizassem a nova era que nascia, um período que marcaria o declínio da nação lusitana e a preparação para o retorno ao seu apogeu. Portugal só poderia voltar a ser um grande império quando o ciclo se encerrasse, e isso seria marcado pelo retorno das relíquias de D. Sebastião à terra natal!

Agora Indy e Luzia compreendiam o motivo de, segundo o documento de Gaspar Almeida consultado em Lisboa, os abexins terem fugido à noite com as relíquias do rei depois de encontrarem a expedição portuguesa: o povo do Preste João acreditava que ainda não era o momento certo de D. Sebastião voltar! Isso só poderia ocorrer depois que se passasse o tempo necessário para o fechamento do ciclo!

Foi quando fizeram as contas... Segundo o sacerdote, uma era terminava depois de transcorridos trezentos e sessenta anos... 1578... 1938... Trezentos e sessenta anos exatos! Chegara o momento de transportar as relíquias de volta a Portugal, e eles, mais especificamente Luzia, seriam incumbidos disso! Era essa a profecia, e por isso requeria tantos testes e preparação! Quem diria... Com o mundo à beira da eclosão de uma guerra, uma antiga tradição de um povo místico oculto nas montanhas da Etiópia seria finalmente consolidada!

-- Agora compreendemos, o ciclo está mesmo a um passo de se completar! – afirmou a filha de Fernando Pessoa, olhos brilhando. – E nós temos um papel vital nisso tudo!

-- Quando poderemos levar as relíquias? – indagou o doutor.

-- Logo depois do banquete com o Preste! – replicou Samuel, calado há um certo tempo. – Haverá uma grande cerimônia para marcar esse acontecimento, os sagrados festejos durarão dias!

Agora ficava evidente por completo o nobre e importante caráter daquela missão. Tudo conspirara para que ela fosse concluída, e eles estavam mesmo a um passo de conseguirem! Os despojos do rei oculto seriam reconduzidos para seu antigo lar... Nada mais parecia agora capaz de impedir isso.

As horas passaram, e veio o entardecer.

Indy e Luzia foram instruídos por Samuel a começarem a se arrumar para o banquete que seria dado pelo Preste logo à noite. Maputo ainda não havia dado as caras, porém, segundo o clérigo, ele estava muito cansado e decidira passar o dia todo dormindo. A portuguesa estava muito zangada com o norte-americano: ele ainda se recusava a ir ver os médicos do reino. Naquele momento, os dois caminhavam por um corredor até o local onde, de acordo com o bispo, poderiam banhar-se, a moça ainda discutindo com o arqueólogo:

-- Até quando vai continuar com isso?

-- Eu já te disse que estou bem...

-- Ah, é? Você tinha dito a mesma coisa depois de ter se recuperado pela primeira vez, e piorou de novo! Precisamos ao menos descobrir o que é, pode ser grave!

-- Luzia, nós estamos a um passo de recuperar as relíquias! – falou Jones, parando e colocando as mãos nos ombros da jovem. – Nada pode nos atrapalhar agora! Caso haja algum contratempo, os sacerdotes do Preste podem interpretar como uma quebra na profecia, aí tudo estará perdido!

-- Mas sua saúde é mais importante! Não pode querer se sacrificar assim!

-- Eu agüentarei até irmos embora daqui... Até lá, confie em mim!

Os dois se contemplaram nos olhos por alguns instantes, cada um exprimindo diferentes sentimentos sem precisar empregar palavras: Luzia transparecia uma imensa preocupação com Indy, ela se afeiçoava a ele cada vez mais. Ele parecia muito mais obcecado pelas relíquias do que ela, que teria muito mais motivos para isso! Já o professor parecia pedir maior confiança da parte dela, queria que ela deixasse seus temores de lado ao menos temporariamente, e acreditasse que poderia dar certo fazer as coisas do jeito dele... Se bem que nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso às vezes!

-- Espero que não esteja cavando sua própria sepultura, doutor Jones... – suspirou Luzia.

-- Eu não estou.

Tornaram a andar, até chegarem a uma bifurcação. De acordo com o que Samuel dissera, o caminho da esquerda levava à "casa de banho" feminina, e o da direita, à masculina, ambas preparadas especialmente para os hóspedes. Poderiam banhar-se à vontade, e antes que terminassem, alguns criados pigmeus lhes levariam as roupas que vestiriam para a cerimônia. Assim se separaram, prontos para se lavar, e de quebra quem sabe também relaxar um pouco...

A higiene pessoal com certeza era um hábito muito valorizado no reino do Preste João. O ato de tomar banho ali revelava isso: cada "casa de banho" era um verdadeiro termas. Havia piscinas contendo água em diferentes temperaturas, isoladas entre si para garantir a privacidade dos usuários. Além de sabão, estavam à disposição frascos contendo os mais diversos tipos de perfumes, alguns com aromas bem exóticos, trazidos por caravanas vindas do outro lado do mundo. No teto e paredes, pinturas representando o cotidiano daquela terra e as pessoas que nela viviam. Indy e Luzia passaram bons minutos se banhando, o que contribuiu para restaurar suas energias.

Logo que terminaram, enxugaram-se com macias e suaves toalhas, que, de acordo com o bispo Samuel, eram feitas de um tecido fabricado a partir dos casulos de uma espécie de salamandra existente somente naquelas montanhas. Tal processo era realizado numa oficina especial do reino, onde os alvéolos desses animais eram expostos ao fogo, resultando na excelente fibra que compunha praticamente todas as peças de vestuário utilizadas nos domínios do Preste. Segundo se dizia, as roupas desse tipo eram atiradas de volta ao fogo para serem limpas, já que a água não era suficiente para lavá-las, e que elas eram retiradas intactas das chamas logo depois. Os visitantes não haviam testemunhado tal processo, porém, depois de terem presenciado tantas coisas fantásticas ali, não havia razão para duvidar...

Jones concluiu seu banho, amarrando uma das toalhas na cintura. Numa bancada próxima das piscinas, os pigmeus haviam deixado os trajes para o banquete: uma bela túnica azul com fitas brancas, e sandálias de couro. Seria um alívio vestir algo limpo depois de tanto tempo com as mesmas roupas, elas estavam até criando piolhos! O arqueólogo ia começar a se trocar, quando ouviu um grito. Era Luzia:

-- Indy!

Apesar da distância, o aventureiro notou um quê de urgência na voz da companheira. Ainda envolto apenas pela toalha, correu até a casa de banho feminina, temendo que a moça estivesse em apuros. Bem, ela na verdade estava mesmo, mas não da maneira que Jones pensara...

Os criados pigmeus haviam feito uma de suas travessuras: ao invés de levarem a Luzia as vestimentas para a cerimônia, deram um sumiço em suas roupas, deixando no lugar os trajes sujos de Indiana! Para não ficar nua, a portuguesa acabara por colocá-los no corpo, e a imagem era simplesmente hilária: a camisa, jaqueta e calça eram muito grandes para ela, e por isso ficou parecendo uma criança que cismara em experimentar as vestes de um adulto! O chapéu também não se ajustava bem à sua cabeça, caindo sobre seu rosto e tampando tudo acima do nariz.

-- Olha, se eu soubesse que você queria roupas iguais às minhas, eu teria pedido para algum alfaiate daqui fazer algo do seu tamanho... – brincou Indy.

-- Muito engraçado! – zangou-se Luzia, cruzando os braços. – Acho que os serviçais me pregaram uma peça... Você pode verificar se as minhas roupas estão na outra sala?

-- Está bem!

O norte-americano virou-se para sair, segurando a toalha que lhe envolvia, quando Pessoa notou algo que a deixou muito assustada. Deteve o amigo sem pensar duas vezes:

-- Indy!

-- O que foi?

-- O que são essas manchas nas suas costas?

De fato, não só as costas, mas várias partes do corpo de Jones estavam cobertas por pequenas marcas negras. A doença se manifestava agora com maior clareza. Tanto ele quanto ela ficaram sem reação, a jovem olhando desesperada para Indiana enquanto este se examinava surpreso e estarrecido. Afinal de contas, que praga era aquela? Por que aquele empecilho justo no momento em que estavam mais perto de triunfar?

-- Indy, você... – começou a falar a moça, quando foi interrompida.

A porta da casa de banho se abriu, surgindo o bispo Samuel. Parecia muito apressado e agitado, nem notando o aspecto físico preocupante do doutor. Apenas exclamou, antes de se retirar rapidamente:

-- Terminem de se arrumar, meus caros, o santo banquete do rei-sacerdote vai começar dentro de instantes!

A dupla assimilou a frase, trocando um olhar. Pelas pupilas molhadas da portuguesa, Jones compreendeu que ela não queria que ele desse mais nenhum passo que não tivesse como meta o tratamento de sua moléstia. Infelizmente Indy teria de desapontá-la novamente. Achava que poderia agüentar ao menos mais uma noite. Depois que eles estivessem com as relíquias, aceitaria até passar um mês inteiro numa barraca hospitalar. Mas não antes daquele banquete... Não antes do fim da jornada!

-- Eu vou pegar suas roupas... – murmurou, saindo.

Luzia permaneceu imóvel durante alguns instantes, até que tirou o chapéu da cabeça... Deixando que caísse no chão.

**Glossário – Capítulo 11:**

Leonardo da Vinci: Um dos grandes gênios do Renascimento italiano, atuou nos campos da pintura, escultura, engenharia, física e arquitetura, para citar alguns. Considerado uma das maiores mentes da História, sua obra mais conhecida é a tela "Mona Lisa", do início do século XVI.

Iluminura: Desenho decorativo freqüente em páginas de livros medievais, geralmente com temas religiosos.

Termas: Do latim _Therma_, estabelecimentos da Roma Antiga onde eram realizados os banhos públicos. Hoje, a designação se refere a estâncias turísticas ou medicinais envolvendo terapia com banhos e imersões.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

_A Câmara das Relíquias._

Indy e Luzia seguiam agora por uma série de corredores e escadarias iluminados por tochas rumo ao salão de banquetes subterrâneo do Preste João, descendo cada vez mais na direção do coração da montanha. Não haviam trocado mais nenhuma palavra desde as casas de banho. A portuguesa sentia que o companheiro podia cair desmaiado, ou morto, a qualquer instante, e procurava estar pronta para segurá-lo a cada novo passo. Apesar da situação desesperadora do arqueólogo e de sua relutância em voltar atrás, a jovem ainda possuía uma ínfima esperança de que tudo desse certo...

Enquanto Jones vestia a túnica azul que lhe fora fornecida, o traje cerimonial de Pessoa consistia num belo vestido branco de detalhes verdes, calçando sandálias assim como o amigo. Suas mãos e braços estavam ornados de jóias, o cabelo fora preso num coque e seu rosto havia sido cuidadosamente maquiado por algumas damas do reino, realçando ainda mais a incrível beleza da qual a moça era dotada.

Depois de caminharem por mais algum tempo, pararam diante de uma grande porta dupla de madeira, havendo ao lado dela um etíope de túnica roxa e medalhão no pescoço, o que indicava ser ele um sacerdote. Curvando-se numa solene saudação aos recém-chegados, acionou uma discreta alavanca na parede, fazendo com que a estrutura que fechava o caminho se abrisse de forma lenta.

A dupla agradeceu ao clérigo com gestos e seguiu adiante, apenas para encontrar, depois de alguns passos, uma porta idêntica à anterior, também guardada por um religioso. A ação se repetiu: ele moveu uma alavanca e o trajeto foi liberado, Indy e Luzia avançando desconfiados para verem em seguida... Outra porta fechada, com outro sacerdote!

No total, passaram por treze entradas, uma se fechando atrás deles assim que outra se abria à frente, e treze eclesiásticos, os "porteiros-clérigos" que controlavam dia e noite o acesso ao Preste João. Mais um dos curiosos costumes daquele reino fantástico.

Assim que atravessaram a última porta, ganharam o imenso e luxuoso salão de banquetes do lendário rei. O que viram ali era fabuloso, magnífico. Épico. Tudo, das paredes ao teto, dos objetos maiores aos menores, era composto de metais e pedras preciosos. A mesa de jantar era retangular, repleta de entalhes com esmeraldas, safiras e ametistas. Possuía aproximadamente trinta metros de comprimento por quatro de largura. Coberta por uma toalha branca de impecável tecido feito do casulo de salamandra, continha pratos, travessas, copos e talheres de ouro e prata. Numa das extremidades do móvel havia um trono todo cravado de jóias, onde estava acomodado o Preste João. À sua direita, ao longo da mesa, encontravam-se sentados doze arcebispos e vinte bispos. À esquerda, alguns dos comerciantes do reino. Foi entre eles que se inseriram Indy e Luzia, sentindo-se um tanto deslocados. Estavam a uma distância média do Preste, e alojados bem de frente para Samuel Davi.

-- Sejam bem-vindos, meus nobres amigos! – saudou ele.

O rei-sacerdote era uma figura interessante. Alto, careca, musculoso. O único em seus domínios que não vestia túnica de uma só cor: a sua possuía mangas, listras e contornos de diversos tons. Também usava anéis, brincos, braceletes e pulseiras de ouro puro e inúmeras pedras de grande valor. Tinha, preso ao pescoço, um medalhão idêntico aos de seus clérigos. Por fim, segurava com a mão direita um fino cetro dourado de quase dois metros de altura, que possuía na extremidade superior um pequeno crucifixo.

-- Nosso santo Preste é casado com as três mais graciosas mulheres do reino – explicou Samuel. – Porém, ele dorme com elas apenas quatro vezes ao ano, somente com o intuito de gerar filhos, para assim resistir à tentação da luxúria.

-- Quantos filhos o Preste tem? – perguntou Luzia.

-- Nosso atual rei-sacerdote fez com que suas amáveis esposas concebessem doze crianças: seis meninos e seis meninas! O primogênito masculino será o próximo a receber o título de Preste João!

Mesmo estando naquele ambiente tão rico e curioso, Indiana não pronunciara palavra alguma desde que entrara. Seu rosto não demonstrava sequer admiração. Devia estar totalmente dominado pela doença, e continuava esforçando-se para disfarçar sua condição. Por que ele insistia tanto nisso? Luzia não conseguia, nem podia, se conformar!

Súbito, um dos arcebispos começou a badalar um pequeno sino que trazia consigo. Era o sinal de que o Preste ia falar. Todos na mesa se calaram, voltando os olhos para o governante em seu trono. Este ficou de pé, enquanto Samuel Davi, também se levantando, anunciava:

-- Vai falar Baltasar XVII, o Preste João, sagrado rei, campeão da fé e da justiça!

Voltou então a sentar-se, o rei-sacerdote baixando a cabeça numa rápida prece silenciosa, dizendo logo depois:

-- Na graça de Deus e de Cristo, estamos aqui hoje reunidos celebrando o fim de uma era. O fechamento de um ciclo. O cumprimento de uma importante profecia. Os restos mortais do rei lusitano D. Sebastião, mártir da fé, serão finalmente reconduzidos de volta para sua terra!

A portuguesa observava os semblantes dos sacerdotes. Pareciam bastante emocionados por ouvirem seu líder falar. Na verdade, ela atentara para o fato de que o rei, um presbítero, ocupava uma posição acima de todos os arcebispos e bispos. Essa disposição de cargos mostrava o valor que aquele povo dava à humildade, à simplicidade de alma, mesmo vivendo em meio a tanta riqueza e luxo. O Preste continuou:

-- Quando uma de nossas caravanas encontrou as relíquias do rei, trouxeram-nas até nosso reino para que pudéssemos zelar por elas até que se passasse o tempo necessário antes do retorno. Por séculos fomos abençoados por Deus com a presença de tais despojos, pois operaram curas milagrosas entre nós. Doentes sem esperanças de se recuperarem acabaram se recobrando totalmente graças ao poder divino que passou a se manifestar através do corpo de um monarca cristão que morreu em trágicas e prematuras circunstâncias no deserto marroquino. E agora esse tesouro sagrado, essas relíquias abençoadas, serão transportadas para Portugal por uma descendente dos destemidos exploradores lusitanos que nesta terra estiveram no passado!

Luzia olhou para Indy. Ele parecia lutar com todas as forças para manter os olhos abertos. Sabia que o professor estava zonzo, que a cabeça dele devia estar parecendo pesar uma tonelada sobre o pescoço, a febre e a fraqueza retornando com violência. Teve vontade de gritar, interromper o discurso do Preste João e encerrar logo aquela cerimônia para que o amigo fosse tratado... Mas aparentava já ser muito tarde!

Durante o momento em que a moça se distraíra, o rei-sacerdote dera a ordem para que o banquete fosse servido. Um dos arcebispos proferiu uma breve oração de agradecimento, e em seguida alguns criados pigmeus apareceram trazendo tigelas com queijo, arroz, mel, espigas de milho, pães e frutas variadas. Não havia carne: eles a evitavam sempre que podiam. Para beber, jarras com vinho, leite e água fresca. Todos começaram a se servir com vontade, estavam famintos: o jantar era a única refeição diária naquela terra. Luzia, porém, apesar de também não comer desde o dia anterior, ficou alheia ao alimento. Sua única preocupação era Jones, que, num esforço tremendo, voltou-se para a jovem e disse:

-- Você tinha razão...

E caiu da cadeira, desmaiando sobre o chão. Pessoa abaixou-se imediatamente, amparando a cabeça do norte-americano. Os demais presentes levaram alguns segundos para notar o ocorrido, parando então de comer e cercando os dois aventureiros. Não agradou à portuguesa aquela aglomeração de indivíduos, pois Indy precisava de ar. Por sorte, entre os comerciantes que haviam vindo para o banquete estavam os médicos do reino, que abriram caminho entre os compatriotas e puseram-se a examinar o arqueólogo. Luzia levantou-se, deixando os especialistas trabalharem.

Atordoada, ela lembrou-se mais uma vez de Maputo. Onde será que poderia estar, para ainda não ter aparecido? O auxílio dele seria importante naquele momento! A túnica que Indiana vestia foi rasgada para que ele pudesse ser melhor examinado, e os médios balançaram negativamente a cabeça: além de seu corpo estar ensopado de suor, havia manchas negras por toda sua pele... Um deles levantou-se e afirmou, livre de dúvidas:

-- Ele está com tifo!

Tifo... Então era isso, tifo! A doença que, segundo uma das teorias, havia sido responsável pela morte de Alexandre, o Grande. Era no mínimo irônico: um estudante dos vestígios do passado ser acometido da doença que matara um dos grandes líderes da Antigüidade. Será que Indy ainda poderia ser tratado? Havia chance de ser salvo?

-- A doença já está num estado avançado, ele foi infectado há semanas, e por ter se esforçado demais, isso agravou o estado dele... – explicou um dos médicos. – Creio que só exista uma solução...

O Preste João, que havia saído de seu trono e ouvido tudo, olhou para seus sacerdotes, seu olhar detendo-se por maior tempo no bispo Samuel Davi. Este movimentou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Baltasar XVII então ordenou aos súditos:

-- Arranjem uma maca, vamos levá-lo até o santuário.

-- Mas, meu santo rei, ele... – alguém protestou no meio dos presentes.

-- Não importa. Vamos levá-lo.

A filha de Fernando Pessoa apenas assistia a tudo aquilo, atônita. Pouco depois, junto com uma dupla de pigmeus trazendo uma maca, apareceram três mulheres resplandecendo de tantas jóias e beleza, acompanhadas por um grupo de doze crianças. Luzia contou seis meninos e seis meninas: aquela era a família do Preste, que logo se uniu a ele. Viu então Indy ser cuidadosamente deitado sobre o meio de transporte, que voltou a ser carregado, agora por dois sacerdotes, já que os serviçais diminutos não agüentariam o peso do arqueólogo. Ao vê-lo passar por si, a portuguesa constatou como a doença o havia debilitado: além das manchas, seu rosto perdera o vigor e ele parecia ter envelhecido, julgando-o com cinco ou seis anos de idade a mais do que na verdade possuía.

Agitada e sem saber de mais nada que poderia vir a acontecer, a moça acompanhou o cortejo para fora do salão.

Jones foi conduzido até a igreja onde ele e Luzia haviam estado anteriormente naquele dia. Durante o trajeto, mais súditos do Preste haviam se juntado à marcha, sendo que agora o templo parecia pequeno para abrigar tantas pessoas. A maca com o professor foi levada até o altar, e depois colocada no chão pelos carregadores diante da porta trancada à esquerda do crucifixo, a mesma que intrigara Indy. Nesse exato local todos pararam de andar, Luzia, o rei-sacerdote e mais alguns religiosos se destacando dentre a multidão.

A companheira do doente tinha quase certeza do que havia atrás daquela entrada, e a razão de ele ter sido levado até ali. O Preste João dirigiu algumas palavras ao povo na língua do reino, e então se aproximou do mecanismo existente perto da porta, inserindo seu cetro no cilindro que o compunha. O objeto encaixou-se perfeitamente no orifício, e seu peso específico ativou o sistema de engrenagens: conforme giravam, erguiam lentamente a estrutura de madeira que selava o lugar, desbloqueando o acesso a ele. O que havia lá dentro era imperceptível, dada a completa escuridão que dominava o interior da passagem, porém era possível notar uma enorme quantidade de pó no ar que de dentro dela provinha, um aroma de coisa oculta, de mistério.

-- A Câmara das Relíquias foi aberta! – anunciou o Preste.

Em seguida, um pigmeu saiu do meio das pessoas que cercavam a maca, tendo um pequeno frasco em suas mãos. Ele retirou a rolha que o tampava e aproximou-o das narinas de Indiana, para que o cheiro do conteúdo pudesse invadi-las. Surtiu efeito: a substância fez o arqueólogo recuperar de imediato a consciência, tossindo enquanto, auxiliado pela portuguesa, colocava-se de pé. O rei-sacerdote disse:

-- Se tiver fé, as relíquias do santo D. Sebastião poderão curá-lo do mal que o atormenta! Entre na câmara e busque a misericórdia divina!

-- Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo... – murmurou o norte-americano, extremamente zonzo.

-- Temos que tentar, Indy, eu irei com você! – falou Luzia, na qual o amigo se apoiava.

-- Lamento, mas você não poderá acompanhá-lo! – informou Samuel Davi. – É ele quem busca um milagre, e por isso deve sozinho vencer as provações e alimentar sua fé. Assim que ele adentrar a câmara, deverá trilhar por si só seu caminho!

Tanta conversa a respeito de fé, perseverança... Indiana não se identificava muito com esse tipo de assunto, mesmo já tendo testemunhado vários eventos e manifestações sobrenaturais... De qualquer forma, os etíopes não iam mesmo deixar que a jovem o acompanhasse: teria mesmo de seguir em frente sozinho. Havia um lado bom: se caísse morto dentro da tal câmara, pelo menos seria longe das vistas alheias...

-- Está bem, eu vou! – decidiu, fazendo um gesto para que Luzia o soltasse.

-- Que consiga alcançar sua cura, nobre estrangeiro! – exclamou o Preste.

Sem o amparo de Pessoa, Indy teve alguma dificuldade em manter-se de pé, por pouco não perdendo o escasso equilíbrio que lhe sobrara e caindo. Samuel acendeu uma tocha numa pequena pira que havia na igreja e entregou-a a Jones, para que pudesse iluminar o caminho. Assim equipado, mesmo vestindo a túnica rasgada e com um invencível mal-estar no corpo, respirou fundo e entrou pela abertura.

Depois de poucos passos pelo que aparentava ser uma caverna repleta de teias de aranha, Indiana notou alguns degraus: era uma escada que devia descer uns bons metros abaixo do santuário. Com o máximo de cautela para não escorregar ou pisar em falso, chegou ao fim dela, as paredes tornando-se lisas, polidas diretamente na rocha, com detalhadas pinturas mostrando grandes batalhas abexins, o Preste João, segurando uma cruz, liderando seus contingentes de soldados em campo. Outras gravuras retratavam os súditos do reino interagindo com o que pareciam ser portugueses, e acima deles, numa nuvem, a figura de Cristo abençoava tal encontro. O arqueólogo avançava pelo trajeto examinando as figuras com a luz do fogo, e também descobriu uma delas exibindo um grupo de guerreiros carregando o corpo de um homem branco de armadura, auréola em torno da cabeça... D. Sebastião, morto, sendo conduzido rumo à Etiópia!

Mais à frente, a passagem, até então um tanto estreita, ampliava-se, compondo uma sala circular. Aparentemente o caminho terminava ali, pois não havia qualquer outra saída a não ser por onde Indy viera. No centro do recinto, todavia, havia uma placa de madeira retangular presa horizontalmente a um poste de metal. Coçando o queixo, o aventureiro tentou pensar numa solução para o enigma, quando se lembrou das teorias do ancião de túnica branca, as mesmas que haviam originado a profecia envolvendo as relíquias... Trezentos e sessenta graus, tudo terminava numa volta completa, retornando ao início! Assim, empregando as poucas forças que lhe restavam, Indy começou a empurrar a placa de madeira, girando-a ao redor do poste, que por sua vez também se movimentava sobre o próprio eixo. Logo que o mecanismo deu uma volta completa, todo o lugar começou a tremer: uma porta secreta era revelada num dos pontos da sala, dando continuidade ao percurso rumo às relíquias.

Avançou, suando muito, a febre torturando-o. Estava agora num longo corredor, uma nova saída podendo ser avistada no final. Jones passou a percorrê-lo... Mas parou subitamente. A poucos centímetros de onde se encontrava, o chão de pedra cedia espaço a uma extensa fenda repleta de brasas ferventes! Tão certo como não sabia como aquele obstáculo era mantido sem que as chamas se apagassem, o que poderia ter alguma explicação mística, era que não tinha idéia de como atravessá-lo sem que queimasse os já doloridos pés!

Pôs novamente a memória para funcionar, procurando uma solução para o impasse em algo que tivesse ouvido antes, e novamente essa reflexão gerou frutos: contava-se que o tecido fabricado naquele reino, e conseqüentemente as vestes que o tinham em sua composição, eram indestrutíveis pelo fogo. Indy nem pensou duas vezes: rasgou mais uma parte da túnica, ficando agora com o tórax descoberto, e com os pedaços do pano improvisou dois envoltórios de proteção para suas sandálias. Desejando muito que aquilo funcionasse, ele deu o primeiro passo sobre as brasas, e então o segundo... Apesar do calor, não sofreu qualquer queimadura.

Desse modo chegou ao outro lado, perguntando-se o que haveria a seguir. Encontrou uma grande porta fechada, tendo de cada lado um pilar com um interruptor. Acima do esquerdo havia uma letra grega: Alfa, e embaixo do direito, o Ômega. Respectivamente, a primeira e última letras do alfabeto helênico. Início e fim. O princípio e o término do ciclo. Indy acionou-os nessa ordem, tudo sacolejando mais uma vez, enquanto a passagem era aberta...

O tremor levou o professor ao chão, e ele não se sentiu mais com forças para erguer-se. Sua visão ficava turva, ia tornar a desmaiar, talvez agora eternamente. Persistente, porém, rastejou para dentro da sala seguinte, que parecia ser a principal e mais ampla... Também em formato circular, rodeada por colunas, pinturas e estátuas, continha no centro um raso sarcófago de pedra aberto, e em seu interior, bem visível, uma bela armadura européia repleta de detalhes, completa com elmo. Os braços, unidos sobre o peito, seguravam solenemente o cabo de uma comprida espada que ali também repousava. Sob aquela reluzente carapaça, ocultos aos olhos indignos, impossibilitando assim saber se haviam sido milagrosamente conservados ou reduzidos apenas a um conjunto de ossos, encontravam-se os santos restos mortais do rei português D. Sebastião, "O Desejado".

Engatinhando com muita dificuldade, cada movimento lhe provocando enorme dor, Indy, maravilhado, aproximou-se das relíquias. Lembrou-se então do que o Preste e o bispo Samuel haviam falado antes de descer até a câmara... Precisava ter fé, acreditar que o poder daqueles artefatos sagrados poderia restabelecer sua saúde. Pensou no pai displicente, na mãe que morrera cedo, em Marcus, sua paixão pela arqueologia... Em Luzia... E, num imenso esforço, esquecendo seu ceticismo, abandonando ao menos por um momento suas opiniões, ergueu um dos braços sobre o sarcófago... Tocando com a mão parte da armadura.

Não soube ao certo o que sentiu. Fraco, logo retraiu o braço, achando que talvez houvesse sido mesmo uma tolice dar ouvidos ao clero do Preste... Quando de súbito percebeu que o vigor havia lhe voltado ao corpo, que a febre sumira por completo, que sua pele ficara livre de quaisquer manchas pretas... E, aliviado, conseguiu levantar-se facilmente do chão, as dores e o mal-estar diminuindo mais e mais, até deixarem de existir. Olhou para as relíquias do rei lusitano, surpreso e agradecido... Estava curado.

A primeira atitude tomada por Jones foi fazer o caminho de volta até a igreja, visando comunicar a todos sua recuperação, e insistir para que ele, Luzia e Maputo partissem com D. Sebastião o quanto antes. Sorrindo, subiu os degraus da escada, confiante, com o gosto da vitória dominando sua mente... Quando ganhou o altar, encontrou os sacerdotes e outros súditos do Preste rendidos com armas de fogo apontadas para suas cabeças. Indy reconheceu imediatamente aqueles uniformes, aquelas faces... Luzia, por sua vez, era ameaçada pelo comandante dos inimigos, o cano de sua pistola mais uma vez encostado na testa da moça.

-- Boa noite, doutor Jones! – exclamou o coronel Fulco. – Surpreso com nossa visita?

-- Seu miserável... – grunhiu Indiana, revoltado pelo fato dos fascistas, agora em companhia de prováveis mercenários, terem conseguido chegar ao reino.

-- As relíquias estão lá embaixo, não estão? Homens!

Alguns dos combatentes se aproximaram, Ezio distribuindo ordens em italiano. Em seguida seis deles entraram na câmara, o arqueólogo trocando olhares inconformados com a portuguesa. Será que aqueles malditos nunca desistiam? Os clérigos pareciam a ponto de chorar, mas o Preste se mantinha firme. O grupo de soldados retornou minutos depois, tendo improvisado uma prancha de pedra sobre a qual carregavam o corpo de D. Sebastião. Fulco admirou as relíquias por alguns instantes, tateando a armadura, a espada, cada centímetro daquele tesouro histórico... Finalmente o havia encontrado, e agora ele seria transportado até o _Dulce_.

-- Eu poderia matá-lo, doutor Jones, mas acredito que seja melhor viver para relembrar sempre esta derrota! – afirmou o coronel. – _Andiamo!_

No entanto, eles não poderiam sair dessa forma, como se tivessem vindo buscar algo que sempre lhes pertencera por direito. Coube ao Preste João reagir: retirou uma adaga de baixo da túnica, partindo para cima de Fulco, que se distanciava de costas. Anis Bakr, sempre rápido, ergueu seu rifle e disparou, salvando a vida do sócio. O rei-sacerdote tombou ferido mortalmente no peito, caindo agonizante em meio aos súditos. O comandante italiano apenas olhou com desprezo para aquele que teria sido seu assassino, deu uma risada sarcástica e partiu com seu contingente e as relíquias, armas apontadas para os etíopes até que deixassem por completo a igreja, já que alguém poderia tentar vingar o governante baleado.

Logo que o último fascista saiu, os sacerdotes e médicos cercaram o Preste. Com sua túnica toda manchada de sangue, havia chances muito pequenas de sobreviver. Indy e Luzia podiam apenas lamentar, e a jovem notou algo estranho: as três mulheres e doze filhos do rei-sacerdote, apesar de assustados, não pareciam tão consternados com a morte deste. Pelo contrário, existia até certo alívio em suas feições. Foi quando surgiu pela porta à direita do altar, junto com o ancião de barba longa e túnica branca, Maputo, reaparecendo após tanto tempo. Ele usava as mesmas roupas de antes, porém seus dois companheiros surpreenderam-se quando ele retirou do bolso um medalhão dourado com um crucifixo no centro, colocando-o no pescoço.

-- Não pode ser! – Jones estava boquiaberto.

As três esposas e as crianças correram para abraçar o guia, confirmando as repentinas suspeitas dos aventureiros: Maputo era o verdadeiro Preste João! Aproximaram-se dele, curvando-se em reverência. Era mesmo incrível! Desde que haviam chegado à Etiópia, estavam na companhia do lendário rei-sacerdote! Luzia tentou se manifestar:

-- Eu... Não sei o que dizer!

-- A vida do Preste sempre correu constante perigo, por isso a importância de colocar alguém em seu lugar na maior parte do tempo! – explicou Samuel, andando até eles.

-- Estar na companhia de vocês também foi uma forma de prová-los, certificar-me de que eram realmente aqueles que deveriam encontrar as relíquias e completar o ciclo! – disse Maputo, ou melhor, Preste João, com uma pequena menina em seu colo. – Mostraram-se de grande valor, mas agora nossos inimigos levaram D. Sebastião!

-- Eles não serão vitoriosos por muito tempo... – murmurou Indy.

Pessoa olhou para o amigo, só nesse momento assimilando que ele realmente fora curado descendo à câmara. O determinado brilho em seus olhos retornara, assim como a bravura em sua voz. Seu físico permanecera um tanto envelhecido, mas sua saúde nunca estivera melhor.

-- Venha, Luzia! – ele chamou, já correndo para fora do templo. – Nós vamos atrás daquelas relíquias!

**Glossário – Capítulo 12:**

Presbítero: Termo que se refere a um líder em congregações cristãs locais. A denominação nasceu do grego _Presbuteros_, que quer dizer "ancião", referindo-se aos líderes das comunidades cristãs primitivas. Hoje, equivale a padre, pastor, ministro, entre outros.

Tifo: Doença epidêmica transmitida por piolhos ou pulgas, causada pela bactéria _Rickettsia prowazekii._ Seus sintomas consistem principalmente em febre alta, dores no corpo e manchas na pele. O período de incubação dura de uma a duas semanas, quando começam a se manifestar os sintomas. O tifo está associado a más condições de higiene, e deve ser tratado com o uso de antibióticos.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

_Ponte aérea para Roma._

Final de madrugada, o sol começava a raiar.

Indy e Luzia, trajando novamente suas roupas de viagem, o primeiro voltando a trazer consigo seus fiéis chapéu, jaqueta e chicote, haviam sido reconduzidos pelo bispo Samuel, o ancião de branco e o Preste João através do labirinto de cavernas que dificultava o acesso ao reino, retornando até o vale onde antes Anis Bakr realizara uma emboscada às tropas de Fulco. Chegara o momento da despedida. A portuguesa abraçou cada um dos etíopes e o norte-americano apertou suas mãos com enorme respeito. Preparando-se para a acidentada descida de volta à planície, ouviram o rei-sacerdote dizer:

-- Vão com Deus, meus amigos. Eu lhes servi de guia para que chegassem até aqui, agora desejo que os céus vos iluminem para que possam recuperar as relíquias tomadas pelos bárbaros! O ciclo deverá ser completado!

Nisso, todos os olhares se voltaram para o céu. Uma águia dava um rasante sobre o desfiladeiro, planando acima dos paredões rochosos com incrível leveza. Todavia, era uma ave um tanto velha, penas eriçadas, aparentando estar no final da vida. Interpretando tal aparição como um sinal, o clérigo de longa barba e muitos anos de existência ergueu o cajado para o alto, apontando para o pássaro ao mesmo tempo em que afirmava:

-- Aquela águia simboliza o Preste João! Outrora, ele foi na terra o que aquela ave foi nos céus: ela, a maior entre as aves; o Preste, o maior entre os reis! Porém, a águia agora está velha e cansada, procurando um local onde possa repousar em paz, e da mesma forma o Preste João perdeu seu poder: não é mais tributário de setenta reis, nem o maior dos governantes cristãos. Neste novo mundo que se constrói, parece não haver mais espaço para nós. Porém, com o final do ciclo, ao menos Portugal terá a chance de reerguer-se, voltar a ser o grande império do passado. Com esse intuito, as relíquias precisam ser recuperadas!

Jones concordou movendo a cabeça. Ele e Luzia se arriscariam por D. Sebastião até o fim. Em seguida curvaram-se uma última vez em reverência ao Preste e, bastante determinados, puseram-se a caminhar cordilheira abaixo. Tornando a atravessar as trilhas e grutas, Pessoa orientava o amigo, já que ele se encontrava inconsciente quando fora conduzido por aquele trajeto e devido a isso não o conhecia. Quanto às relíquias, tinham uma idéia de onde procurar: no povoado nativo, o comandante fascista mencionara que elas seriam embarcadas num vôo para Roma, então teriam apenas de descobrir alguma pista de pouso ou base aérea nas proximidades. Tudo caminhava para um final, deram-se conta disso, e esperavam que ao menos fosse um final feliz...

Na povoação às margens do rio Omo, os moradores principiavam tranqüilamente a acordar. Alguns guerreiros, aos bocejos, trocaram de postos com os que haviam permanecido de vigília a noite toda, quando avistaram, ao longe, um grupo de homens em marcha. Usavam uniformes, e se encontravam a caminho dali. Eis que os italianos voltavam à tribo.

Numa das tendas, Antonello e Lorenzo dormiam em esteiras, abraçados com duas lindas jovens etíopes das quais estavam enamorados. A estada da dupla de soldados ali tivera um resultado positivo, afinal de contas. Eles estavam tendo agradáveis sonhos envolvendo suas amadas quando um dos guardas nativos veio acordá-los bruscamente. Sonolentos, não entendiam nada do que ele lhes falava, concluindo apenas que era algo referente ao lado de fora do recinto, pois era nessa direção que apontava. Espreguiçando-se, despertaram também as moças, e na companhia delas saíram do lugar.

Ficaram surpresos, e um tanto preocupados, quando notaram os compatriotas retornando. Dentro de poucos minutos o contingente chegou ao povoado, liderado pelo coronel Fulco, e estranharam ver o mercenário Anis Bakr também o seguindo. As relíquias de D. Sebastião, até então carregadas sobre a prancha de pedra, foram cuidadosamente depositadas dentro de uma caixa de madeira e alojadas na carreta de um dos caminhões do segundo comboio, que haviam permanecido ali. Alguns membros da tribo assistiram maravilhados ao processo. Os demais veículos foram ocupados pelos combatentes: já estavam prontos para partir. Logo que distinguiu entre os nativos os dois homens que deixara ali como garantia, o comandante aproximou-se deles, exclamando, face inexpressiva:

-- Vamos!

Era uma situação no mínimo embaraçosa: quando haviam acabado de ser deixados ali, Lorenzo e Antonello ansiavam desesperados pelo retorno do superior e suas tropas, temendo que fossem abandonados ali para sempre... Já sentiam saudades das massas da terra natal, de suas famílias... Até que conheceram as duas filhas do chefe, que pareciam encantadas pelos estrangeiros. Eles não falavam a mesma língua que elas, mas através de gestos e gracejos... Acabaram conquistando-as. E, levando em conta que as damas italianas sempre desprezavam os dois pobres militares... Eles agora não queriam mais ir embora para casa!

-- Hum, senhor... – falou Lorenzo, temeroso. – Será que nós...

-- Precisamos mesmo acompanhá-lo? – completou Antonello.

O coronel, encarando-os com seus olhos de águia, chegou ainda mais perto dos comandados, ficando com a face a poucos centímetros das suas, e disse bem pausadamente, algumas gotas de saliva respingando sobre os uniformes da dupla:

-- Compreendam bem: nenhum dos meus homens fica para trás. Mesmo se quiser!

Era realmente inútil discutir. Os desafortunados amantes despediram-se quase aos prantos das nativas e, imensamente contrariados, também entraram na carreta de um dos caminhões. O comboio logo partiu, levantando poeira como de costume. Tinha um destino bem definido...

A improvisada pista de pouso estava situada numa pequena planície a não muitos quilômetros da cordilheira onde se encontrava o reino do Preste João. Havia uma trilha em especial para se descer as montanhas que, se tomada, levaria às proximidades do lugar em poucas horas. Foi justamente esse caminho que Indy e Luzia tomaram.

Chegaram por volta do meio-dia ao alto de uma elevação bem ao lado da pista, de onde era possível ter uma ampla visão do que acontecia lá embaixo. Jones, escondido com a amiga atrás de uma grande pedra, retirou um binóculo de sua bolsa e examinou a movimentação que ocorria no reduto inimigo: um avião de passageiros italiano Savoia-MarchettiS.73 era carregado com caixotes e outros suprimentos que haviam sido trazidos por vários caminhões militares ali parados. Tratava-se de uma aeronave civil, mostrando que os fascistas não desejavam chamar atenção. Súbito, algo se destacou para o doutor: quatro soldados retiravam de uma das carretas uma caixa em particular que parecia ser mais pesada que o normal, além de exigir maior cuidado no manuseio. As relíquias deviam estar dentro dela. A pista era guardada por, no total, aproximadamente setenta combatentes armados.

O arqueólogo colocou o equipamento de volta na bolsa, olhou para a portuguesa e disse:

-- Eles não querem correr riscos nem sofrer atrasos: estão embarcando os despojos num avião que voará direto para Roma! Nós temos que agir rápido!

-- O que faremos?

-- De preferência, algo que evite um confronto direto com os italianos: são muitos!

-- Nós podíamos descer até lá sorrateiramente, colocar as relíquias de volta dentro de um dos caminhões e fugir nele!

-- Não, uma fuga por terra está fora de cogitação... Lembre-se que o país está ocupado pelos fascistas, e que antes tivemos certa facilidade em atravessá-lo porque eles nos queriam vivos. Mas agora a situação é diferente, e se tentarmos escapar dessa maneira, estaremos mortos antes de chegar à fronteira!

-- Então o que propõe?

-- Podemos tentar embarcar escondidos dentro daquele avião, e aguardar até que ele esteja longe o suficiente da Etiópia para tomá-lo em pleno ar, derrotando a tripulação. Serão no máximo uns seis ou sete homens, acho que poderemos dar conta! Como eu acredito ser capaz de pilotar um desses, mudaremos então a rota para o local seguro mais próximo, e de lá voltaremos a Portugal!

-- Tomar controle de um avião em pleno ar? É muito perigoso, Indy, até insano, eu diria! Será que alguém já fez isso antes?

-- Sempre há uma primeira vez, querida!

Respondendo desse modo, o aventureiro ajeitou o inseparável chapéu e pôs-se a descer sorrateiramente pela encosta da elevação. Luzia, de início um pouco relutante, logo o estava seguindo...

Atento e um pouco impaciente, Fulco observava o trabalho de seus homens. Junto com alguns deles, partiria no avião dentro de poucos instantes, e não via a hora de pousar em Roma com as relíquias: sua missão estaria completa e a glória de seu país, consolidada. Porém ainda existiam perigos, chances de fracasso... E ele devia estar sempre cauteloso, mesmo tão perto do triunfo.

-- Está esperando problemas, senhor? – indagou um soldado próximo, notando a apreensão do comandante.

-- Sempre, _ragazzo_! – respondeu, uma das mãos segurando o queixo. – Sempre!

Nisso, o coronel notou a aproximação de um grupo de indivíduos usando turbante: Anis Bakr e seus mercenários. Sabia muito bem o que eles queriam; de uma maneira ou de outra, não poderia evitar aquele momento. O egípcio colocou-se à frente dos colegas, dizendo a Ezio:

-- Viemos buscar nosso pagamento!

-- Ah, sim... – Fulco realizou uma breve busca em seus bolsos, retirando de dentro de um deles um maço de notas, que estendeu para o rastreador. – Aqui está, pegue!

O árabe apanhou o dinheiro, conferindo-o com minúcia. Conforme contava, sua cara ficava mais fechada. Ao terminar, lançou um olhar raivoso para o coronel, enquanto protestava:

-- Aqui só há dois terços do que combinamos! Além disso, eu pedi que pagasse em libras egípcias, não em liras!

-- Não tenho culpa se meus homens não se lembravam qual é a moeda corrente no Egito... Agora vá, e dê-se por satisfeito. Leve em conta nossa amizade e outros serviços que pode vir a me fazer.

Apesar de irritado, Anis resolveu não discutir. Seria inútil. Deixou o lugar junto com seu pessoal, verificando a quantia mais uma vez. Acabara não sendo tudo que imaginava, entretanto ainda poderia ganhar bem mais. Sempre haveria alguém desejoso de desbravar os mistérios do continente africano, e ele estaria lá para oferecer seus préstimos...

Jones e Pessoa chegaram aos pés da elevação e correram abaixados até um dos caminhões, atrás do qual se esconderam. Encostado às rodas traseiras do veículo, Indy esticou discretamente a cabeça para fora do refúgio com o fim de verificar as ações inimigas: a caixa com os restos de D. Sebastião era colocada dentro da aeronave, os carregadores massageando as mãos devido ao esforço. Agora o norte-americano e a portuguesa não tinham muito tempo: precisavam se infiltrar naquele avião antes que decolasse.

-- Você tem alguma idéia? – indagou Luzia ao companheiro.

-- Eu vou pensar em algo...

"Pensar em algo". A verdade era que Indiana Jones dificilmente traçava planos ou estratagemas: ele geralmente seguia agindo conforme as circunstâncias surgissem em seu caminho. Os meios de contornar certas situações lhe eram determinados somente pelo momento. E não seria diferente naquele caso...

Foi quando ouviram o forte som de uma martelada. Olhando ao redor, o arqueólogo avistou, perto dali, um soldado fascista que, bem devagar e despreocupado, como se totalmente alheio à urgência do comandante, pregava tampas sobre algumas outras caixas de madeira que também seriam embarcadas na aeronave. Aquilo era o que Indy desejava. Agarrou repentinamente um dos braços da moça, que levou um pequeno susto, e puxou-a o mais rápido possível na direção de onde o distraído militar, de costas para a dupla, realizava seu trabalho. Os outros combatentes, próximos do avião, não prestavam atenção naquela parte da pista...

O italiano, enquanto tirava mais pregos do bolso, sentiu alguém cutucar de leve um de seus ombros. Voltou a cabeça para trás, pensando ser algum colega e pronto para pedir que ele o deixasse cumprir sua tarefa sem interrupções... Quando o punho de um adversário desconhecido atingiu-lhe em cheio no nariz. Caindo por terra, a última coisa que pôde distinguir antes de apagar por completo foi um homem de chapéu fedora e uma bonita jovem ao seu lado...

Indy e Luzia arrastaram o guarda desmaiado pelos braços, levando-o para trás de alguns arbustos: quando alguém o descobrisse ali, o avião já teria decolado há certo tempo. A portuguesa acreditava haver sido uma sorte tremenda ninguém os ter avistado ainda, dado o tanto que se expunham. Voltaram até as caixas, que estavam abarrotadas de cartas dos soldados italianos que serviam na Etiópia, endereçadas às suas famílias. Aquele vôo também serviria como correio. O professor, depois de passar alguns instantes procurando entre os recipientes, encontrou um pé-de-cabra e com ele fez uma série de pequenos buracos em dois deles. Intrigada, sua companheira perguntou:

-- O que está fazendo, Indy?

-- Não vai querer ficar sem ar quando estiver dentro de uma destas caixas, vai?

Ela compreendeu tudo: eles se ocultariam em meio à carga para ganharem acesso ao interior da aeronave. Mesmo sendo bastante arriscado, era inegavelmente uma boa idéia. Jones explicou:

-- Eu ficarei com o pé-de-cabra. Depois de algumas horas que estivermos voando, vou estourar minha caixa, sair, e então libertá-la!

-- Está bem... Se não formos pegos antes...

Em seguida os dois entraram em seus respectivos esconderijos, cobrindo-se totalmente com os inúmeros envelopes. Foram momentos de intensa apreensão, a intrépida dupla temendo ser descoberta ao mínimo movimento, ao mínimo descuido... Até que dois fascistas aproximaram-se conversando em italiano:

-- O Alberto é mesmo um preguiçoso, nem para cumprir esta ordem simples até o fim...

-- Para onde será que ele foi?

-- Realmente não sei... Mas não duvido que ele tenha ido dormir embaixo de alguma árvore! Venha, vamos terminar de fechar estas caixas!

Percebendo o grande volume de cartas que ali havia, um deles afirmou:

-- Nossa, a quantidade de correspondência está cada vez maior! As tropas estão mesmo com saudades de casa!

-- E você não está? Mal vejo a hora de encontrar de novo minha amada Carmela... Mas vamos logo fazer isto! Cadê o martelo?

As tampas foram pregadas sem que nenhum dos dois combatentes suspeitasse de algo. Chegaram a estranhar um pouco o peso das caixas na hora de transportá-las para dentro do avião, porém não deram muita importância ao fato. Toda a carga, incluindo as relíquias, foi presa por cordas na traseira da aeronave, e Fulco logo embarcou. Selecionara cinco homens para acompanhá-lo na viagem, entre os quais Antonello e Lorenzo. Assim, incluindo-se piloto e co-piloto, era oito o número de fascistas no interior da máquina voadora.

Um major entrou brevemente no avião para ouvir as últimas recomendações do coronel, que já se acomodara num dos assentos:

-- Dispense os soldados restantes, recebi um comunicado do quartel-general informando que há outras aeronaves os aguardando em Addis Ababa para levá-los até Roma. Eu cuidarei para que todos que se destacaram nesta operação sejam devidamente promovidos. _Arrivederci!_

-- _Arrivederci, signore!_

O comandado bateu continência e se retirou, a porta sendo fechada. Os motores foram ligados e, enquanto o avião começava a se movimentar pela pista para levantar vôo, Fulco encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Ia dormir um pouco. Ele merecia.

_**ETIÓPIA -- MEDITERRÂNEO**_

A viagem prosseguia tranqüila, vários dos italianos a bordo do avião cochilando nos assentos. Todavia, Fulco, agora acordado, não conseguia ficar totalmente calmo. Enquanto não pousassem em Roma, ele permaneceria apreensivo e ansioso: temia que algum contratempo ainda viesse a surgir. E não estava de forma alguma errado...

Dentro de uma das caixas na parte de trás da aeronave, Indy despertava. Tinha planejado ficar acordado o tempo todo, tentando contar quantas horas haviam aproximadamente se passado desde a decolagem na Etiópia, porém o cansaço e o aperto venceram-no, fazendo com que caísse no sono. Perdera assim o conhecimento da duração do vôo, e receou que talvez o momento certo para tomar o avião já houvesse ficado para trás...

Por via das dúvidas, o melhor seria agir imediatamente. Segurando o pé-de-cabra, o arqueólogo começou a golpear a estrutura de madeira que o prendia. "É agora ou nunca", pensou ele.

O coronel estava imerso em suas reflexões, quando ouviu a primeira pancada. Surpreso, olhou em volta buscando a origem do barulho, logo a situando na traseira do transporte, em meio à carga. Seguiram-se mais batidas, e o militar sem demora acordou seus comandados. Foram abrindo os olhos gradativamente, alguns resmungando. Fulco apontou para o fundo da aeronave, o som suspeito se repetindo...

Indiana logo abriu um rombo num dos lados de sua caixa, saindo de dentro dela numa cambalhota. Confusos, os soldados não sabiam ao certo o que estava acontecendo, porém Ezio compreendeu no mesmo instante, soltando um grito medonho:

-- Jones? Jones, aqui?

O norte-americano não tinha muito tempo: os fascistas em poucos segundos sacariam suas armas e começariam a atirar. O mais veloz que podia, forçou a tampa da caixa onde estava Luzia com uma das pontas do pé-de-cabra, permitindo que ela também deixasse o recipiente em meio a envelopes que caíam pelo chão. Simultaneamente, as balas vieram na direção dos dois, disparadas por pistolas e metralhadoras. Abaixaram-se a tempo atrás do resto do carregamento, Fulco exclamando, ao constatar a estupidez de seus homens:

-- Parem, desse jeito vão danificar as relíquias!

Tarde demais: um dos projéteis rompeu a principal corda entre as que amarravam a carga, e o resultado foi que todos os seus componentes se soltaram da armação. O que se seguiu foi um balé louco de caixas deslizando para lá e para cá pelo corredor do avião, inclusive aquela com os despojos de D. Sebastião. Uma delas derrubou um dos combatentes ao esbarrar em suas pernas, o sujeito caindo com o dedo preso ao gatilho da arma, atirando para cima feito doido.

Aproveitando a confusão, Indy subiu num dos recipientes que escorregavam, usando-o para tomar impulso e de cima dele pular sobre um dos inimigos: conseguiu desarmá-lo na queda, e botou-o para dormir com dois socos na face. Antonello e Lorenzo tentaram cercar Luzia, mas a jovem derrubou o primeiro sobre as poltronas por meio de um chute, e o segundo caiu com uma rasteira, sua pistola indo parar do outro lado da aeronave.

Ágil como um atleta, Fulco saltava por cima das caixas em seu caminho para alcançar os oponentes. O aventureiro tirou outro fascista de ação com uma forte cotovelada e então apanhou seu chicote... A tempo de usá-lo para desarmar o coronel, que mirava em sua direção. A tira de couro fez a Colt de Ezio voar para baixo de um assento, obrigando-o a mudar de tática. Tentou socar Jones, porém este se esquivou, retribuindo com uma pisada num dos pés do adversário. Este recuou mordendo os lábios de dor, correndo até uma caixa próxima... Na qual estavam as relíquias!

Nisso, Pessoa golpeava de novo Lorenzo, que voltara a atacá-la. Antonello muniu-se de sua faquinha e investiu algumas vezes contra a portuguesa, que lhe acertou um chute bem no queixo. Cambaleou para trás, quase desmaiando, enquanto o amigo procurava vingá-lo com uma seqüência de socos. Errou todos, e a moça acabou por afastá-lo mais uma vez com uma pancada no estômago.

Eles realmente deveriam ter insistido para permanecer no povoado etíope...

Fulco usou o mesmo pé-de-cabra trazido por Indiana para abrir o recipiente com os restos do rei lusitano. Apesar de toda aquela balbúrdia, aparentemente não haviam sofrido qualquer estrago. Rindo, o coronel fascista apanhou a espada do monarca... E brandindo-a como um cavaleiro furioso, partiu para cima do arqueólogo!

Jones por pouco não sofreu um corte no tórax, pulando a tempo para escapar do movimento. O italiano girou de novo o montante no ar, dessa vez tentando decapitar o intruso, que se abaixou rapidamente. Tirando proveito da posição de Indy, Fulco preparou-se para cravar a lâmina em suas costas... Quando houve mais um tiro, e Ezio subitamente gritou. Olhando para a mão direita do inimigo repleta de sangue, Jones depois se voltou para trás, enxergando Luzia empunhando uma pistola, a qual ainda apontava na direção do coronel.

-- Obrigado, você salvou minha...

Porém Fulco era muito persistente: mesmo com uma das mãos baleadas, continuou atacando com a espada, a diferença era que agora não conseguia manuseá-la bem. Buscando atingir o oponente, acabou rasgando uma poltrona e depois fincando a ponta da arma no chão. Pessoa voltou a ser alvo das investidas de Antonello e Lorenzo, o que a impediu de continuar protegendo o amigo. Este tirou vantagem dos erros do fascista e apressou-se na direção da cabine de pilotagem. Abriu a porta, os controladores do avião se assustando com tamanha agitação, porém não descuidando de sua tarefa. Atrás de Indy, pelo corredor, Fulco veio correndo como um touro bravo, espada estendida diante de si, pronta para atravessar o corpo do norte-americano sem perdão...

No último instante, ele desviou...

E a lâmina do montante foi enterrada nos controles da aeronave, uma chuva de faíscas saltando do painel, onde luzes passaram a piscar de forma desordenada. Piloto e co-piloto olharam desconsolados para o desastroso resultado do ataque do coronel. Este, desnorteado, retirou a espada dos instrumentos, rompendo mais alguns fios no processo. As avarias no avião estavam agora completas: além dos buracos de balas na fuselagem causados pelo tiroteio, agora os aparelhos de navegação estavam praticamente destruídos. Só nesse momento, fitando através dos vidros da cabine, Jones percebeu que estavam em pleno mar Mediterrâneo, à noite, com pouca visibilidade e nenhum sinal de terra!

-- Indy! – chamou Luzia, alarmada. – Parece que o avião está caindo!

Não era apenas impressão: a aeronave estava mesmo caindo!

**Glossário – Capítulo 13:**

Savoia-Marchetti S.73: Avião de passageiros italiano em operação durante a década de 1930 (a partir de 1935) e o início da década de 1940. Foi utilizado também com fins militares pelos italianos na Etiópia. Possuía capacidade de aproximadamente 20 ocupantes e era movido por três motores. Velocidade de cruzeiro de aproximadamente 280 quilômetros por hora.

Fedora: Chapéu de feltro macio que é pregado longitudinalmente ao redor da coroa e comprimido dos dois lados. O nome vem da personagem de uma peça encenada em 1889 nos EUA que se chamava "Princesa Fédora" e usava um chapéu similar. Personagens do cinema como Freddy Krueger e Indiana Jones ajudaram muito a popularizá-lo ao redor do mundo.

_**Continua...**_

_**Não perca, na próxima atualização, o incrível desfecho de "Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D. Sebastião"!**_


	15. Epílogo, Bibliografia e Extra

Epílogo

A agitação intensificou-se no interior do Savoia-Marchetti assim que aqueles nele presentes compreenderam o destino ao qual pareciam condenados. Fulco, ainda segurando a espada de D. Sebastião, recuou pelo corredor até a caixa aberta contendo as relíquias do rei, permanecendo de pé e imóvel, um dos braços apoiados numa poltrona próxima, enquanto fitava fixamente os despojos. Ao mesmo tempo em que aparentava estar num momento de intensa contemplação, o coronel também se concentrava para conseguir raciocinar, tentando pensar em algo o mais depressa possível.

Lorenzo e Antonello desistiram de tentar deter Luzia, decisão facilitada pelo fato de estarem levando uma surra da portuguesa, e passaram a buscar desesperadamente um meio de se salvarem. A dupla correu até um par de pára-quedas pendurados junto a alguns assentos do avião, apanhando-os num piscar de olhos. O primeiro, enquanto colocava o equipamento nas costas, virou-se para o comandante e, sem medo, resolveu descontar toda a raiva que acumulava dele já há um bom tempo:

-- Pode afundar com o seu precioso tesouro arqueológico, coronel! Nós estamos desertando!

Em seguida abriu a porta da aeronave num chute, resmungou mais alguma coisa em voz baixa e pulou. Já o amigo assentiu com a cabeça, fez uma careta para o superior e então também saltou do avião em queda, pouco depois os dois pára-quedas brancos sendo abertos acima do Mediterrâneo...

Todavia, Fulco nem sequer percebeu a insubordinação de seus soldados. Ele precisava pensar, pensar! Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil enquanto sua visão passava pela armadura, pelo elmo... As relíquias pelas quais tanto lutara...

Indiana deixou a cabine de pilotagem, na qual os controladores tentavam desesperadamente reverter a situação do vôo, passou pelo compenetrado militar fascista, que não o atacou, e juntou-se a Luzia. Os demais combatentes inimigos estavam todos desacordados. Só havia mais dois pára-quedas disponíveis.

-- O que vamos fazer agora, Indy? – indagou a moça, agarrada a uma poltrona e alternando o olhar entre a saída do avião e a caixa com D. Sebastião.

-- Se pudéssemos encontrar uma maneira de escapar com as relíquias... – murmurou o arqueólogo, que também não desejava deixar aquele valioso achado se perder novamente.

-- Indy... Eu não queria deixá-las para trás, mas... Não acha que nossas vidas são mais importantes? Será que ainda não viu isso, mesmo quase morrendo no reino do Preste?

Ela tinha razão. Não adiantaria nada salvarem as relíquias, mas não poderem viver para entregá-las às pessoas corretas, no caso, o povo de Portugal. Doía muito a alguém como o doutor Jones, que perseguia artefatos antigos e lendários há muitos anos, e também a Pessoa, que procurara concretizar o intento do falecido pai, permitir que os restos mortais do tão almejado rei tornassem a desaparecer... Porém era a opção mais sensata naquele momento.

-- Vamos dar o fora! – exclamou o norte-americano, decidido.

Enquanto pegavam os pára-quedas restantes, Fulco começou a soltar contínuas risadas, não demorando muito para que se transformassem em gargalhadas. Voltando-se para o coronel, Indy e Luzia ouviram-no falar, com os dentes cerrados e olhos de um indivíduo que já perdera a razão:

-- Vocês não passam de covardes! Sua retirada apenas evidencia a minha vitória! As relíquias são propriedade do _Dulce_, que me encarregou pessoalmente de levá-las até ele! Permanecerei com elas até o fim, visando a glória do bravo povo italiano!

O coronel estava totalmente enlouquecido, disposto a batalhar até o final para o cumprimento de sua missão. E isso incluía abrir mão de sua própria vida. Ela valia menos que seu dever.

-- Faça como quiser... – sorriu o professor. – Quando chegar ao outro mundo, mande lembranças a D. Sebastião por mim!

Logo depois, saltou da aeronave junto com a companheira. A portuguesa nunca pulara de pára-quedas antes, sendo essa mais uma experiência que somou à lista que vinha compondo mentalmente desde o início daquela viagem. Enquanto os amortecedores se abriam no ar, lá embaixo, a uma certa distância, o Savoia-Marchetti se chocava com o oceano, erguendo grande quantidade de água ao redor, as asas se desprendendo da carcaça que principiou a afundar. E os dois sobreviventes juravam que ainda podiam ouvir de alguma forma as gargalhadas de Fulco, que se achava triunfante…

Assim que seus corpos foram imersos no líquido salgado, a dupla de aventureiros viu-se em meio às ondas provocadas pelo impacto da aeronave. Livraram-se dos agora inúteis pára-quedas e permaneceram alguns instantes sem esboçar ação, à deriva, vendo-se completamente perdidos no mar que lhes parecia infinito em todas as direções, o céu forrado de estrelas acima de suas cabeças molhadas, a imensidão completada por uma discreta lua minguante.

-- Será que estamos muito longe da costa? – perguntou Luzia.

-- Não faço a mínima idéia... – murmurou Indy, guardando o encharcado chapéu embaixo de sua jaqueta para não perdê-lo. – Acho que devíamos nadar na direção da qual vinha o avião...

-- Mas qual pode ser?

Jones fitou o horizonte escuro durante vários instantes, tentando definir por aproximação um sentido que pudessem tomar. Em seguida começou a nadar, seus braços e pernas movendo-se cansados enquanto falava à companheira, semblante exausto:

-- Temos de encontrar terra firme... Seja qual for!

Ela pôs-se a segui-lo da melhor maneira que conseguia. O que fora uma luta pelas relíquias tornara-se agora uma luta somente contra a morte...

Nadaram por horas a fio. O mar ficara mais tranqüilo, porém o vento uivava de forma aterrorizante, como um mau agouro. Sentiam frio, fome, fraqueza, mas não podiam desistir. Isso significaria um fim angustiante naquelas águas profundas e intermináveis.

Luzia nadava com singular persistência, Indiana geralmente ficando alguns metros para trás. Assim como seus antepassados, ela agora desafiava o oceano, entretanto não dispunha de caravelas ou conhecimentos náuticos para tal; podia contar apenas com sua resistência e perseverança. Tentava ignorar a dor em seus membros, o incômodo gosto salgado na boca. Tinha de sobreviver... Não deixaria que o mar a vencesse!

Num dado momento, Jones perdeu a consciência, totalmente desprovido de forças para continuar. Percebendo isso, Pessoa imediatamente nadou até o amigo e apoiou-o em si, tornando a prosseguir no sofrido trajeto até uma costa incerta. Infelizmente, não conseguiu avançar muito desse modo, e logo também não se sentiu mais capaz de continuar, por mais que insistisse. Seu corpo desidratado latejava, assim como sua cabeça zonza. Permaneceu ao sabor das ondas com Indy, cuidando apenas para que não afundassem. No horizonte, o céu pintava-se com a aurora, assumindo tons alaranjados. A portuguesa não tinha mais esperanças de que se salvassem.

Fechando os olhos, estava pronta para morrer ali, desamparada. Um fim angustiante para uma dupla que superara tantos perigos. Abraçou o arqueólogo desacordado, aquele graças ao qual vivera experiências que jamais imaginara viver, visitara locais onde jamais pensara um dia estar, encontrara os lendários restos de D. Sebastião... Tudo para terminar daquela maneira tão triste.

Ou não...

Luzia de repente viu algo logo à frente... Demorou um pouco para certificar-se de que não era uma alucinação. Havia algum tipo de embarcação se aproximando, não muito grande, velas ao vento... A moça começou a balançar os braços desesperadamente na direção dela, recuperando toda a esperança. Eles seriam salvos. O desfecho acabaria por ser feliz, mesmo sem as relíquias.

Dentro de poucos instantes, os ocupantes do barco pesqueiro egípcio avistaram os sobreviventes da queda do avião, acenando em resposta enquanto se redirecionavam até eles. A dupla foi sumariamente resgatada e colocada sob os cuidados da tripulação. Ao ter um jarro de água potável despejado em seu rosto, Indy despertou, olhando assustado ao redor e indagando ao mesmo tempo:

-- O que houve? Estamos vivos?

A jovem, sentada ao lado de Jones, sorriu em resposta, dando-lhe um amável beijo na testa.

Indy e Luzia viram-se de volta na fantástica Cairo, com suas ruas e vielas movimentadas, seus habitantes misteriosos e fascinantes. Estavam mais uma vez hospedados na casa do gentil Sallah, conversando com ele ao redor de uma mesa na sacada da residência, enquanto ali perto os filhos do escavador brincavam alegremente.

-- Eles encontraram os destroços do avião? – perguntou o arqueólogo.

-- Apenas parte das asas e da fuselagem... – respondeu o árabe. – O corpo de nenhum dos homens que permaneceram dentro da aeronave foi encontrado, assim como toda a carga se perdeu... Afundou como uma pedra atirada num lago.

Era no mínimo frustrante. As relíquias de D. Sebastião sepultadas para sempre nas profundezas do Mediterrâneo. Não retornariam para o povo português, mas também não se tornariam propriedade de mais ninguém. Indiana envolveu a moça com um dos braços, esta por sua vez deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Será que toda aquela empreitada, todos os riscos que correram, teriam sido em vão? Não... Na verdade não, e ambos sabiam muito bem disso. Jones apertou discretamente o corpo de Luzia junto ao seu.

-- O mar parece ter tido a intenção de tragar as relíquias, cuidar para que nunca mais voltem a ser localizadas, e isso é sem dúvida bastante estranho... – afirmou Sallah. – De qualquer forma, uma das minhas fontes identificou quem era o comandante do contingente fascista que deu tanto trabalho a vocês: um coronel chamado Ezio Fulco, homem de bastante prestígio perante Mussolini e seu especialista em artefatos de poder sobrenatural ou oculto. Creio que ele já deve ter interferido indiretamente em várias de suas buscas, Indy.

-- Agora ele virou comida de peixe, não voltará a ser um problema... – disse o norte-americano, olhar firme.

-- Se me permite perguntar... – falou a portuguesa, sorrindo um tanto sem jeito. – Que fonte foi essa?

-- Dois rapazes italianos que estiveram sob o comando de Fulco... – esclareceu o egípcio. – Encontrei-os no mercado hoje de manhã, bastante ressentidos em relação ao coronel... Espero que consigam voltar para casa!

A platéia olhava curiosa para o improvisado palco montado em meio às barracas dos comerciantes. Em breve as precárias cortinas feitas de estopa se abririam para que tivesse início a apresentação. Alguns vendedores de frutas e quitutes aproveitaram a aglomeração de pessoas ali para lucrarem um pouco mais, providenciando algo que pudessem comer durante a encenação.

Logo surgiu Antonello diante do tablado, cabelos bem penteados e corpo metido num terno que o fazia sofrer devido ao calor. Com os braços abertos, gesticulando bastante, ele passou a se dirigir aos espectadores:

-- Senhoras e senhores! Preparem-se para presenciar uma das maiores aventuras de todos os tempos! Ele sobreviveu a uma feroz batalha aquática no Nilo, percorreu todo o caminho até a Abissínia, venceu os inumeráveis exércitos que queriam sua cabeça e ainda encontrou um dos maiores tesouros do gênero humano! Eis aqui, agora, o incrível relato das façanhas de Montana Jones!

As cortinas se abriram, revelando Lorenzo, que vestia trajes o mais similares possíveis com os pertencentes ao doutor Jones, tendo na cabeça um fedora remendado e brandindo um chicote que na verdade não passava de várias tiras de pano amarradas entre si. Ele realizou alguns movimentos ágeis sobre o palco, como cambalhotas e saltos de um lado para o outro, fingiu distribuir socos e pontapés num inimigo invisível, até que se voltou discretamente para o amigo e perguntou-lhe em voz baixa:

-- Antonello... Ao invés de "Montana", não era "Indiana"?

-- Oh, é mesmo... Eu acabei confundindo... _Caspita_! Bem, continue naturalmente... Lembre-se, precisamos juntar dinheiro para viajar até a Etiópia... Rever nossas princesas!

Lorenzo acenou com a cabeça e prosseguiu com a apresentação como se nada houvesse acontecido, a platéia, entretida, batendo palmas a cada prodígio do personagem retratado.

A noite veio.

Num dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Sallah, Indy, deitado sem sono na cama, tinha os olhos fixos no teto. Pensava nas relíquias perdidas, nos apuros que passara até encontrá-las, na doença que quase o matara devido à sua teimosia... Enfim, sua mente era um mosaico de recordações e anseios, experiências e planos. Estava assim distraído, quando a porta do cômodo se abriu. Ele sentou-se sobre o colchão, esperando que a visita se revelasse... E, banhada pela pálida luz da lua, surgiu Luzia Pessoa, usando uma camisola branca que a deixava com uma beleza caracteristicamente noturna, um tanto espectral, digna de um sonho...

-- As noites no Egito são únicas... – disse Jones, fitando-a enquanto se aproximava com passos suaves e sensuais.

Engatinhando sobre a cama, a jovem uniu-se ao arqueólogo, beijando-o na boca. Os lábios permaneceram colados por bons instantes, Indiana sentindo-se quase entorpecido pelas carícias da companheira. Tê-la ali com ele tinha um quê de devaneio, de fantástico, de fantasioso... Era como se ela fosse uma ninfa, muito superior a uma mera mulher terrena... Talvez uma das Tágides, ninfas do rio Tejo, às quais Camões invocara inspiração para escrever "Os Lusíadas".

-- Então você agora superou as restrições que tinha em relação a mim, seus temores... – murmurou Indy ao término do beijo.

-- Eu sei que não podemos ficar juntos... – ela suspirou, encarando-o enquanto os fortes braços dele a abraçavam sobre si. – Você não é um homem capaz de interromper suas viagens pelo mundo e constituir família, ao menos não agora... Mas esta noite... Ao menos esta noite...

Ela voltou a beijá-lo e depois completou:

-- Quero me deitar junto da pessoa mais fascinante que já conheci!

Os corpos se entrelaçaram, as bocas tornaram a se juntar... A paixão fluiu, livre e desimpedida.

Lisboa, alguns dias depois.

O sol se punha, o cais da cidade ganhando um aspecto nostálgico, as embarcações ali ancoradas imersas na paisagem dominada pelo céu alaranjado. Ao sul, no horizonte, era possível distinguir algumas nuvens escuras e carregadas, indicando que em breve haveria uma tempestade naquela direção. Indy e Luzia caminhavam por uma calçada, admirando a grandeza dos navios.

A filha de Fernando Pessoa olhou para o oceano, para as ondas que se quebravam na praia, e lembrou-se de alguns dos versos escritos pelo pai: "Ó mar salgado, quanto do teu sal, são lágrimas de Portugal!". O mesmo mar que séculos antes desafiara os lusitanos a desbravarem terras longínquas e desconhecidas, também fora responsável pelo desaparecimento definitivo dos restos mortais do rei D. Sebastião. As mesmas águas que tiraram a vida de tantos navegadores portugueses haviam tragado para longe dos olhares humanos as relíquias que seriam o maior tesouro de uma nação deprimida.

-- Não conseguimos o que queríamos, afinal... – disse Luzia, um pouco desconsolada. – O que meu pai tanto quis buscar...

-- Portugal não precisa das relíquias – sorriu Indy. – O mito permanece, assim como a crença no retorno de D. Sebastião... Mas basta ao povo daqui entender que aquilo que tanto esperam na verdade está dentro de seus corações, e não em algo externo, para que este país volte a ser grande. E um dos maiores exemplos da perseverança dos portugueses eu encontrei em você, Luzia Pessoa!

Os olhos da jovem brilharam, e então ela e Jones se beijaram novamente, envolvidos por uma agradável brisa marinha. Perto dali, não perceberam que um menino de pouca idade se divertia num chafariz com pequenas caravelas de brinquedo, feitas de madeira... Sim, Portugal não precisava mesmo de D. Sebastião para se reerguer. Bastaria aos lusitanos apenas atender de novo ao chamado dos desafios, das grandes empreitadas... Ao chamado do mar. O oceano ora calmo, ora turbulento, que parecera ter dado sumiço de propósito às relíquias do rei oculto para que Portugal voltasse ao que fora um dia somente pelo meio de lançar-se em suas ondas...

-- O que vai fazer agora? – indagou Luzia.

-- Ainda tenho alguns assuntos pendentes por aqui... A Cruz de Coronado.

-- Tome cuidado, Indy... Espero que ao longo de nossa viagem, tenha aprendido ao menos a zelar mais por sua vida...

-- Na verdade, eu aprendi muito mais do que isso... O que passamos na África me ensinou a ter mais fé em certas coisas... Principalmente nas pessoas.

A portuguesa abraçou o amigo e sussurrou junto a um de seus ouvidos:

-- Pode me prometer algo antes de ir embora?

-- O que é?

-- Tentar se reconciliar com seu pai, caso venha a encontrá-lo?

Indiana suspirou. Não era uma promessa fácil de ser cumprida. Não sabia se seria capaz. Pedir que ele recuperasse algum artefato perdido numa parte inóspita do mundo era uma coisa... Mas uma reconciliação com o pai...

-- Eu não sei...

-- Seu pai ainda está vivo. Aproveite isso para se entender com ele, por favor. Ainda podem passar muitos bons momentos juntos!

Ela estava certa. Jones só insistia em continuar sendo, mais uma vez, cabeça-dura. Abaixou a cabeça por um momento, como se houvesse ficado um tanto envergonhado, e então replicou:

-- Está bem, eu prometo.

Luzia abraçou-o com ainda mais força, para então se soltar e despedir-se dizendo:

-- Até mais, Indiana Jones. A gente se encontra por aí!

-- Vai continuar freqüentando os bares das docas? – brincou Indy.

-- Procure-me no Martinho da Arcada! – ela respondeu, sorrindo graciosamente e se afastando enquanto acenava para o companheiro de aventuras.

O professor também sorriu, ajeitou o chapéu e começou a andar pelo cais. A brisa tornara-se um pouco gelada, o céu escurecendo mais e mais. Distraído, fitava os grandes navios, boa parte deles cargueiros, que eram descarregados e carregados, alguns tendo acabado de chegar, outros estando quase prontos para partir... Até que, ao ler no casco de uma das embarcações o nome que possuía, parou imediatamente, quase sem ação... "Coronado".

Era o navio do maldito contrabandista de relíquias! Agitado, Jones escondeu-se atrás de uma pilha de caixas que logo seriam embarcadas no transporte, observando parte da tripulação, que conversava no ancoradouro. Entre os elementos, havia um que reconheceu imediatamente: a mesma figura de sua adolescência, usando chapéu panamá e terno brancos, uma flor vermelha junto ao peito, bigode na face... A diferença era que agora o miserável tinha nome: Joaquim Ramirez, traficante de artefatos!

Ele dava instruções aos marujos, quando de repente tirou algo do bolso... A Cruz de Coronado, que passou alguns instantes admirando em suas mãos. Indy mordeu os lábios: finalmente chegara o momento decisivo para recuperá-la! Olhando para os recipientes diante de si, encontrou apoiado num deles um pé-de-cabra. O arqueólogo sorriu astutamente. Os capangas de Ramirez deviam ser tolos o suficiente para caírem no mesmo truque!

Pouco depois, dois brutamontes vieram para levar as caixas para o interior do navio, já prestes a zarpar. Uma delas estava repleta de pequenos furos de um dos lados, mas a dupla nem notou isso. Do alto do convés, o contrabandista ordenava que andassem mais rápido. O _Coronado_ teria pela frente uma longa viagem através do Atlântico.

Minutos depois, a grande embarcação deixava o porto, tomando a direção sul. A tempestade ao longe se tornava mais evidente, porém Ramirez tinha prazos de entrega e não desejava violá-los: seguiriam em frente mesmo assim. Soltando apitos graves, o navio desapareceu no horizonte, trazendo em seu interior um intruso até então despercebido...

Porque, se aventura tem um nome...

FIM

_(Mas continua no filme "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada")_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

Bibliografia:

_**Sobre Indiana Jones:**_

Indiana Jones Wiki – A Enciclopédia do Universo Indiana Jones (em inglês): indianajones (ponto) wikia (ponto) com (barra) wiki (barra) Main_Page

The Raider – Um dos maiores sites existentes sobre Indy (em inglês): www (ponto) theraider (ponto) net

_**Sobre Portugal e D. Sebastião:**_

BOXER, C. R. "O Império Colonial Português (1415-1825)".

_**Sobre a lenda do Preste João:**_

SANCEAU, Elaine. "Em demanda do Preste João". Tradução de José Francisco dos Santos. Porto: Civilização, 1956.

FRANCO JUNIOR, Hilário. "As Utopias Medievais". São Paulo: Brasiliense, 1992.

MANDEVILLE, Jean de. "Viagens de Jean de Mandeville". Organização, tradução, introdução e notas de Susani Lemos França. Bauru: EDUSC, 2007.

RAMOS, Manuel João. "A Águia e a Serpente: o Reino do Preste João na Literatura Européia de Viagens do Século XII ao Século XVII".

_**Sobre os poderes milagrosos atribuídos aos reis:**_

BLOCH, Marc. "Os Reis Taumaturgos: O caráter sobrenatural do poder régio, França e Inglaterra". Prefácio de Jacques Le Goff, tradução de Júlia Mainardi. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1993.

_**Sobre o século XX e regimes totalitários:**_

HOBSBAWN, Eric. "Era dos Extremos: o breve século XX". Tradução de Marcos Santarrita, revisão técnica de Maria Célia Paoli. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1995.

Documentário: "Nós que aqui estamos, por vós esperamos", em 8 partes, disponível no YouTube.

Extra – Caça ao Tesouro:

Primeiramente, aventureiro, entre na página do meu perfil aqui no site (é só clicar no meu nome no topo desta página).

Entrando nela, você encontrará várias histórias escritas por mim, numa espécie de lista. Estão enumeradas por ordem de data, de forma que aquela que está no topo é a mais recente, e conforme se desce, as datas de publicação vão ficando mais antigas, até chegar ao final, onde está o texto mais velho.

Pois bem, desça até o final. Você vai começar da fic mais antiga no site. Ela é "Reflexões de John Connor", estou correto?

Clique no título para abri-la, e então desça até o final da página. Verifique se não há um número no final do texto, depois de tudo, inclusive do nome do autor. Se houver, abra um arquivo do bloco de notas no PC e anote-o. Se não houver, simplesmente passe para a próxima fic acima na lista.

Você irá fazendo isso com todas as histórias, averiguando se há algum número no final de cada uma, e anotando-o se houver. Caso a fanfic tenha mais de um capítulo, sempre verifique direto o último, ou o epílogo.

Você irá colocar os números um após o outro, conforme a ordem em que aparecerem nas fics, da mais velha para a mais recente, conforme o exemplo:

Fanfic C: tem o número 17 no final

Fanfic B: tem o número 8 no final

Fanfic A: tem o número 3 no final

Forma correta a registrar os números: 3817.

Lembrando que nem todas as fics possuem numeração no final, e as que possuem, são somente as completas. Nenhuma fic que ainda não tenha o "Complete" nas informações embaixo da sinopse terá algum número.

Depois de fazer isso com todas as fics, copie o número que você anotou, e cole-o na frente deste link:

http: (2 barras) geocities (ponto) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra) fabricio (underline) wayne (barra)

Por exemplo, vamos supor que o número final seja 3450967896789. Então ficará assim:

http: (2 barras) geocities (ponto) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra) fabricio (underline) wayne (barra) 3450967896789

Observação: Substitua o que está entre parênteses pelos respectivos caracteres. Só não os coloquei porque aqui no site não aparecem.

Se a numeração estiver correta, quando você acessar o endereço no navegador, terá uma surpresa...

Divirta-se!

_- O autor._


End file.
